


Make Me Feel

by Caliblair



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Compulsion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Smut, Too Much Sex? Maybe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliblair/pseuds/Caliblair
Summary: An alternate ending to 2x01. When Elena finds Damon fresh from Katherine's rejection will she push him away or let him in?Elena and Damon find solace in each other but as he tries to fix things he might them worse then ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Elena stood by her front door the key in the lock. She had been standing like this for... well she wasn't sure how long. She was afraid of what might be behind the door. Would it be Jenna bleeding to death on the floor this time? Would Katherine be waiting for her? Or Damon? She wasn't sure which terrified her more. She wished she had accepted Stefan's over to take her home. But she couldn't hide, not from Katherine, or Damon or her thoughts. She finally turned the key, her fingers shaking as she pulled it away. Her hand rested on the cool doorknob and she took another deep breath before she turned it and yet another before she pushed inside.

It was silent in her house. _Silent as a tomb,_ Elena couldn't help thinking. She shook her head and stepped inside closing the door behind her. She stood her back pressed against the sturdy wood as she clutched at the vervain necklace. She heard the scrape of wood against wood and her heart jumped.

Jeremy rounded the corner, an empty plate in hand. "Sorry I thought you would have eaten already so I just made myself something," he mumbled carrying the plate to the kitchen where he placed it in the sink. "I'm going for a walk," he said flipping up his hood and heading for the back door.

"That's fine." she said. "I'm not really hungry." She brushed past him and slid up the stairs gripping the banister with shaking hands. As she rushed down the hallway she craved the sanctuary of her room. The serenity of her bed and the promise of the emotional release of documenting the day's events in her diary reeled her in as she flung open the door.

At first all she saw was a dark shape sitting on her bed and her instincts told her to run. As she jumped back the figure raised its' head and she saw it was Damon. She had found him waiting in her room before with a smirk sitting at the corner of his mouth, an eyebrow arched and honeyed speech slipping between his lips. Tonight his mouth was set in a cold line, his eyes downcast as he sat huddled on the corner of her bed. His eyes glanced up at her but dropped back to the floor before she could really see them.

"Damon." she said trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?" He didn't respond or lift his face to look at her. She was about to tell him that if he wasn't here to talk he should just leave, that she was done with love triangles for the day, anything to make him go when he finally spoke.

"What do you think?" he said, "I'm here to see you, Elena."

"Why?" she said though she knew as soon as she saw him in her room why he was there.

"Because of what happened." He said rising off the bed and taking one solid step towards her.

"You know that it was Katherine you kissed last night." she said hurriedly.

"And you know that's not what I'm talking about." he said taking another step. "I wouldn't have believed it was you if there wasn't already something going on." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off before she could start to argue. "Do you want to know what I said to Katherine last night? What I thought was the one reason you could possibly understand whats going on in my head right now?"

Elena stood wordlessly knowing he was going to tell her no matter what she said.

"I know you care about me," he said stepping still closer. "Because otherwise, you wouldn't have let Stefan go back for me. When I was down there I thought everyone you cared about was safe. And I know it wasn't Bonnie's idea to send my brother in after me. It was you."

"I... I didn't want anyone to get hurt." She mumbled now unable to look him in the eye. You would have done the same for me if Stefan had been the one down there and so would Bonnie."

"But Stefan is the good brother." he said. "And your boyfriend. Why do I matter to you?"

"You're Stefan's brother. If you had died down there he would have-"

"Been overjoyed he didn't have to fight me for you anymore." he said "Anyone else would have let me burn. But you already know that." He took another step and now there were only inches between them and she felt the cold radiating off his skin. "I came by to say thank you last night."

"You're welcome." she said, only because right now her heart was beating so fast she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I should have known it wasn't you last night." he said his voice dropping.

"Yes, you should have because I would never have kissed-"

"I should have known," he said stopping her yet again. "Because whenever I'm near you I can hear your heart racing. If you don't care about me at all then why is your heart beating so fast?" He said running two fingers over the point her neck where her pulse jumped again at his touch. She turned her head away as he leaned into her and his lips brushed past her cheek, his breath brushing past her ear and her spine went numb.

"Because you make me nervous." She said trying to keep her voice steady and failing miserably.

"You're a liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and most of all, you're lying to yourself." he said his words sliding over her neck as he leaned down. She tried to pull away but his hands cupped her face, half tenderly and half in a way that terrified her.

"Damon," she said her voice so breathy she could barely speak. "I-" His lips caught hers in the same gentle way he had touched Katherine's the night before, gentle enough to pull away put forcefully enough to show he wanted to claim her as his own. He pulled back just enough so their lips still brushed as he looked into her eyes.

How could he have mistaken Katherine for Elena? She was warm where Katherine had been cold, delicate in a way that made him want to always protect her, tender where Katherine had been domineeringly controlling. He leaned in just enough so that she could lean up to him and return this kiss he knew she wanted to give him.

Just as he slid his hands onto her waist to pull her close she turned her head again her eyes squeezed shut. "No, Damon," she said her voice shaking but no longer breathy and her words made his chest ache. "I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan." Her words mirrored what Katherine had said to him hours before almost exactly. The ache in his chest turned into a searing tear like, his blood was suddenly laced with vervain. Elena put her hand just below his shoulders to push him away but he caught her hands pulling her in.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" he said gripping one hand in his and sliding his other one to her lower back.

"I'm trying to." she said but even as she said it she stopped trying to pull away her mind cloudy again as his lips brushed her collarbone. "Damon." she tried to protest but even she heard the lust dripping from her voice as she said his name. He must have heard it too because his hand tightened around her waist.

"You're not doing a very good job." he murmured against her neck kissing it gently. His hand slid up her spine to tangle his fingers in her hair. Her hands slid from his shoulders as every part of her brain screamed at her to use them to push away or at least let go of him. Instead, they slid down his ribs, her fingers feeling every tight muscle of his torso.

"Damon, please." she moaned as his tongue gently teased the hollow space between her neck and shoulder.

"Please what Elena? You need to be more specific." he said tilting up her head to kiss the underside of her jaw and then kissed the other side of her neck.

Leave me alone. Elena swore those were the words she wanted so desperately to pass her lips. Stop trying to make me want you. Stop trying to make me Katherine. Stop trying to tear me and your brother apart. Stop making me care. Stop making me want this. She said none of these things though. "Take me."

She moaned and gasped at the speed at which he backed her against the wall, his hands braced on either side of her, not to keep her from pulling away, but to keep from tearing at her clothes or crushing against her body. He sucked at her collarbone his chest brushing against her heaving one. Without thinking her hands wrapped around his neck and back willing him closer. She pressed her hips against his and she felt an animalistic groan rumble in his chest. The rivets in his dark jeans pressed through the soft cotton of her skirt and she turned her head to the side not to escape him, but so he had full access to her neck. He kissed and sucked and it hungrily and she felt the scrape of his fangs extending.

As soon as she felt them, he pulled back his hands still against the wall but his head dropped, his breathing labored. One of her hands slid up to cup his face and obsidian eyes, veined with black looked up at her. It didn't seem to faze her as she ran her thumb over the black veins under his eyes. As she did, her wrist slid in front of Damon's mouth. She felt his fangs slide against the paper skin of her wrist, separating him from her blood. His eyes looked down to the navy blue under her olive skin and he closed his eyes willing his fangs to slide back. "You can... if you want to." As soon as the words passed Elena's lips, his fangs only ached to tear through her fragile skin more.

"No." he moaned dropping his head again. "I can't risk it." He pulled his hands from the wall determined to turn his back on her and wait until his animal instincts subside. He hadn't come her to seduce her or get her into bed. If he had, he would have thrown her on the bed the second she had entered her room. He had come here for answers.

"Then kiss me." she said and pulled his mouth down to hers, ignoring his still prominent fangs. He pulled back but Elena lifted her mouth to his and tried desperately to press her lips to his straining to pull him down by gripping at his shoulders brushing her lips against his collarbone.

"No." he moans his lips so close to hers that as he spoke his lips brushed against hers. She lifted onto her toes finally pressing her mouth against his and his restraint leaves him. He crashes his lips down on her pining her to the wall with his hips her arms held in place over her head by his. He tasted her sweet tongue stroking against his, as she rolled her hips against him. She felt him pressed against her leg and moaned into his mouth. The taste of her sweet breath slipping down his throat made Damon almost growl with lust, his erection growing.

Elena slid her tongue along the points of is fangs and the sharpness made her press her tongue into them willing it to pierce her tongue and let her blood spill into his mouth. He pulled away from her panting his hands tightening around her wrists. "Stop." he groans.

"I want you to taste me." she moans back. "When Stefan had to feed on me I expected it to feel like he wanted me more. Like I was something more then Katherine's replacement. And it drove him into a frenzy for my blood, not me. I can't trust him anymore, I don't feel safe with him." Hot tears had dropped from her eyes as soon as she mentioned Stefan's name. "He doesn't love me, Damon. He still loves Katherine."

At the sound of his brothers feeding on Elena, Damon's fangs retracted and his grip on her loosened. "No, he doesn't Elena. He loves you and you love him." He let go of her wrists and stepped back. "And I shouldn't be here." He turned to spring to the window but Elena caught his wrist before he could run.

"He doesn't, Damon. I know." she said her voice breaking on the last word.

"How do you know." said his voice low. He refused to turn, knowing once he looked at her again he would lose himself again.

"The first night I spent with Stefan," she said tightening her grip on Damon to make sure he didn't leave. "I thought it would be the night I knew we were made for each other."

"And you are." said Damon.

"Will you stop interrupting and listen to me?" she said turning him to look at her. He made eye contact with her but his mouth was set in the angry line she had become accustomed to. "At first I thought I was just nervous and that I was imagining it but-" She stopped dropping her head.

"But what, Elena?" he said sounding annoyed.

"He called me Katherine." she said her voice hollow. "The first time we had sex and every time since. It's never my name. It's always hers." Damon stopped trying to pull away and looked down at her. "I've been hoping that he would forget her and actually be in love with me. I thought I could change him. But now she's back and I haven't got a chance."

"So that's why you finally want me to stay." Said Damon wrenching his hand from her grip. "I'm your second choice. I'm everyone's second choice." He muttered backing her into a wall. This time he didn't hold her there out of passion. This was possession. "Well I am sick and tired of being the runner-up, Elena." His hand pressed hers against the wall so firmly she knew she would have bruises by morning.

"Let me finish." she said her voice almost pleading. "Don't you want to know why Stefan believed that I had kissed you last night instead of Katherine?"

"Why?" he said biting at the word.

"Because the last night Stefan and I spent together I was moaning your name in my sleep. I dream about you almost every night. It's not Stefan I want. It's you." Damon stopped gripping at her hands and his face was blank with shock. "I've been forcing myself to stay with Stefan because I felt like I had to, because it was the right thing to do. I convinced myself you only wanted me because of Katherine or to make Stefan angry. I made myself ignore you. But when you told me you kissed Katherine, I was jealous it really wasn't me. I want you." She rested her hands against his chest. "Please don't leave." she said pressing her cheek into his warm chest.

"Say it again." he said his hands not moving to touch her but not puling away either.

"Don't leave." she said rapidly gripping at him.

"Not that." He said shaking his head. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you." He closed his eyes.

"Again."

"I want you... I want your lips against mine. I want my body pressed to yours. I want to feel your hands on me. I want you, Damon." For a moment her words hung echoing in the air. Then with a swiftness only possible with vampire speed she felt herself being pushed onto her back into her bed. Damon kissed her hungrily, possessively, passionately moaning her name.

She felt hot waves of pleasure crash over her as she wrapped her smooth leg around him, running her fingernails down his back. He groaned and sat up pulling her up with him. He tore her shirt over her head and dug his fingers into her warm bare back. She struggled to pull his shirt open and he finally tore it off for her. Their bare chests pressed against each other and Elena groaned at the friction. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing his neck, relishing his taste. Damon ran his hands down her side his hand dipping at the curve of her waist.

His hand slid down her thigh then back up pushing her skirt up. He smelled her arousal before her his fingers even grazed her wet underwear and he felt her get wetter as he pressed one finger against her through the fabric rubbing gently. She whimpered in protest as he pulled his hand away but cried out as he pushed her underwear aside and slipped a finger inside her. She arched her back pressing him deeper and he heard Damon moan. "More." she gasped as she rubbed against him.

He pressed another finger inside her stroking her from the inside. Elena grabbed at her sheets arching into him again. He began to slide his fingers in and out of her so slowly she could hear how wet she was. He slid a third finger inside her and she moaned again, louder. He felt her stretch around him and felt his erection throb. She was so tight. Tighter then any girl who had given herself to him willingly. He pumped his fingers against her faster as she moaned in time to his strokes. "Damon." she moaned lightly and at the sound of his name slipping from between her lips as her felt her slick around him pushed him over the edge. He groaned pressing a fourth finger inside her. She climaxed effortlessly her tightening around his fingers and moaning loudly. Damon slid his fingers, slick with her pleasure out of her and stroked her clit with his thumb in time to her moans, as she rode out the pleasure,as he smiled down at her. She was gripping her sheets moaning for him, her eyes clenched shut for him. Not for Stefan. For him. He had heard her with Stefan, even when he had tried to block it out and she had never sounded like this.

As soon as she stopped shaking, he leaned down to kiss her again, two fingers resuming their leisurely stroking of her. He pulled back from the kiss and she groaned in frustration her eyes opening just in time to see Damon pull his fingers from between her legs, his eyes closed and suck on them hungrily, moaning. She went wet again at the sound of him savoring her taste and she couldn't help but groan as well. He opened his eyes as he slid his fingers out of his mouth his middle finger sliding down the center of his tongue looking down at her sitting up on her elbows looking down at him laying between her legs, her skirt pushed up around her.

"I love the way you taste." he groaned running his fingers through her wet folds again and sucking his fingers dry. "I need more," he said tearing away her soaked underwear. He slid his tongue down from her neck between her breasts and over her navel as he slid her skirt down and as she arched her back slightly. He slid his tongue over her hip bones and halfway down her thigh where he sucked the wetness in her inner thigh.

"Damon." she gasped as she slid her legs apart. "Kiss me again. Please." She slid her fingers down to stroke herself, desperately trying to mimic the rhythm he had tantalized her with.

"Not yet." he said pulling her fingers away and sucking on them one at a time. He then pinned her wrists to the sheets and licked the inside of her other thigh. She whimpered in frustration trying to pull him to her. "I need to taste you." He murmured into her skin. His tongue slid up the inside of her thigh and ran through her wet folds in one slow deep stroke. She bucked against him arching so far only her shoulders touched the bed. As her hips thrust upward he caught at her waist pulling her wetness into his mouth. He licked hungrily at her, his hands digging into her waist. He sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves so fiercely he couldn't tell is she was screaming in pleasure or pain. He moaned into her and the vibration jolted through her.

She came again and he pressed his tongue deep inside her trying to taste every drop of her he could. The frantic deep strokes inside her only prolonged her climax as she moaned louder and louder bucking against him harder and harder. After what she swore were days but were to Damon only a few short minutes she finally sank back into the bed her breath falling from her in short uneven gasps. He licked through her slowly one more time, before finally pulling away.

He looked up and saw Elena, her hair fanned out behind her, flushed with pleasure, her chest heaving. He reached underneath her to undo her bra and pulled it away. He now knew every inch of her his eyes raking over her perfect slender body. "Oh god, Damon." she moaned. "I didn't know I could feel that..." Her eyes closed as she finally was able to take one deep breath. "That fucking amazing." He leaned down to kiss her neck and she wrapped a leg around him. He swore under his breath at the feeling of her bare breasts pressed onto him and his fangs slid out in spite of himself. "I meant what I said before." she said her chest still heaving.

"You meant what?" he said closing his eyes and groaning at her fingers stroking down his back.

"That if you want to, you can." she said turning her head to the side and pulling her hair away from her neck. Damon opened his eyes and ran his hand down the smooth, flawless skin. He felt her pulse jump against his fingertips and he pressed down his thumb to feel the rapid pounding of her heart. He pressed his lips to the same point and his fangs scraped lightly at the skin.

"I... can't." He said pulling himself back holding is breath.

"Why?" she said sitting up on her elbows. "I want you to."

"Because I won't be able to stop." He said pulling away from her.

"You will." she said. "I know you want to so why don't you just do it?" She said a seductive growl in her voice tempered with a murmur of begging. "I know you won't hurt me."

"I will." He said closing his eyes.

"Then fuck me, Damon."

His eyes shot open as he looked down at her. "What?"

"You heard me." she said sitting up on her elbows. "Bite me or fuck me. I know you want to do both." He looked over her again and ached with desire. "I want you inside me, Damon Salvatorre." She said matter of factly. "I want to feel you pressed inside me, filling me-" He stopped her talking by pressing his lips against hers swallowing her mouth with his. He pushed her flat on her back and pulled away his jeans. He crawled over her ready to bury himself in her when she braced her arms against his chest. "Wait." she said breathless again.

"What?" he moaned feeling himself go even harder as he looked over her again. _She really was perfect_ , he thought.

"I have to ask you something first." she said.

"Anything." he groaned sucking on her neck.

"Do you only want me because Stefan wants me?" she said her voice shaking.

"What?" he said so wrapped up in her the question made no sense.

"Do you only want to have me so your brother can't? Are you just using me to hurt him?" She said looking him straight in the eye, her brown eyes begging him to answer.

"God, no." He said and repositioned himself to press inside her again.

"Promise me." she said so quietly he almost thought he'd imagined it.

"Elena Gilbert, I want you because you are the most perfect creature I've ever met. I can't think when I'm around you. You make me feel... human. I promise I would never use you for any reason." Elena smiled and kissed him softly. He ran his fingers through her hair and pressed inside her gently. She gasped into his mouth and then she was lost.

He made her feel weightless and held her in a way Stefan never had. She clung to him, not wanting to lose a minute of this, to savor everything. He pressed in and out of her making everything about her. He didn't want her to have any doubts about this. He held her gently murmuring in her ear. "I've wanted you since I first saw you. I knew I needed you the second your eyes caught mine. I wanted to touch every inch of your skin, steal your breath, make you mine." He pushed deep inside her filling her as much as he dared and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him still deeper. He was her drug and she couldn't have enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena moaned as Damon pressed inside her over and over as she raked her nails over his back. She pressed her hips against him willing him to push against her more. He rolled onto his back anchoring the two of them together with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She bit his shoulder and he groaned, his fangs springing to attention again. "Don't hold back Damon." She moaned into his ear.

"I can't Elena. Stop asking me." He drove deeper inside her to resist the urge to sink his fangs into her. She cried out the pain rippling through her but she was quickly overwhelmed by the distinct pleasure of him twisting against her. She felt herself tipping over the edge and his breath sliding into her ear as he moaned her name pushed her over.

She gripped around him and he flipped her on her back pinning her wrists to her headboard and pushing into her so fast he briefly worried he would break her. He pumped in and out of her with a what could only be vampire speed. She moaned his name and the sound of his name on her lips at the height of orgasm made him climax with her. He pressed deep inside her emptying himself into her as she moaned her eyes rolling back in her head.

His fingers dug into her wrists as he slid out of her kneeling above her and as she started to slide her hands away from the wall, the sharp edge of his ring sliced open her left wrist. Damon's eyes left her face for the first time since he had entered her and flicked to her wrist. She was confused for a moment then her eyes followed his. One straight line dripped down the center of her wrist brushing the edge of his thumb as it tricked down her forearm. He pulled his hand away from hers slowly staring at the red droplet clinging to the edge of his ivory finger. She looked between his hand and his eyes and he was focused so intently, she thought it might ignite. She wanted to urge him on but was afraid he would only pull away again so she sat holding her breath waiting to see what he would do.

He looked at the quivering drop, warm against his skin smelling the rich sweetness of it. His mouth watered and his fangs ached. As he had before with her taste, he placed it into his mouth and sucked his finger clean. The beast in his chest roared for more. He leaned down to the inside of her elbow where the blood was starting to pool and ran his tongue up the center of her arm. He would not take blood from her. He would only take what had spilled from her. But as his tongue passed over her wrist he swore as he heard the gentle swish of her blood in her wrists. He licked up to her thumb and sucked at it gently, eyes closed, still resolved not to feed from her, only to close her wounds. He sat up but she wouldn't let him pull away. She sat up running her right hand up the back of his neck through his hair.

She lifted her wrist away from the wall and pulled his head to her mouth pressing her wrist into it. He bit down into it feeling her soft flesh tear and the warm rush of blood-soaked his tongue. He held the back of her hand pressing it into his mouth as he sucked gently. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Elena. She looked back at him afraid to blink and break whatever bond had formed. The way he fed soothed her. When Stefan had fed from her it had been frantic, violent as if he were about to drain her completely. Damon seemed to be breathing her in, in slow calming breaths as his lips massaged her. After a few moments, he pulled her wrist away from his mouth still not breaking their stare.

"You probably already know this," he said his eyes searching hers. "But, I love you." He seemed to be holding his breath for her response even though Elena knew he didn't need to breathe.

"Damon I-" said Elena her eyes wide.

"I thought you said I had nothing to worry about." said Stefan bracing himself against the door frame.

"Stefan." said Damon interrupting the same words that were about to trip from her tongue. "It's not what you think, I compelled her," said Damon covering Elena with a sheet hurriedly as he pulled his jeans on, readying himself for the inevitable fight.

"No you-" said Elena sitting up to protest before Damon stopped her again by glaring at her a warning burning in his eyes.

"No you didn't, Damon." said Stefan stepping into the room. "I can still see the vervain necklace." He sped into the room so quickly, Elena could barely process it before she saw Damon pinned to the wall, held there by the neck at the end of Stefan's arm. "You said I could trust you with Elena."

"Stefan, please." said Elena wrapping the sheet around her as she rolled to the other side of the bed. She gripped his elbow trying to pull his hand away from Damon but he didn't seem to notice.

"You said this wouldn't be like Katherine. You said you would leave us alone. Katherine is back and that's what you really wanted anyway. Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" He growled slamming Damon's head into the wall.

"You know Damon's not the one in love with Katherine, Stefan. He's not the one lying about who he really loves." said Elena trying to get him to release Damon.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Stefan dropping his brother and stepping into Elena so quickly she nearly tripped over herself.

"I- I-" she said backing away.

"She means," said Damon not seeming fazed by the fact that Stefan seemed on the verge of snapping both of them in two. "That you've been moaning that twisted bitch, Katherine's name, whenever the two of you have fucked. That while you've had this goddess at your fingertips, you've been thinking about that lying succubus."

"What kind of lies have you been telling, Elena?" said Stefan backing her into a wall so quickly that she fell over herself and slid back hurriedly pulling the sheet to herself. "What have you been telling yourself and Damon to cover this up? How long have you been screwing him behind my back?"

"Stefan please. This just happened. I haven't been lying to you at all." Elena's voice shook as she held up a hand to plead for a moment of his attention. However, the rush of panic had made her heart race so that blood had begun to spill from her wrist again. Stefan's eyes darkened as the ruby liquid caught his attention. Elena realized what he was staring out and tried to pull it back into herself but he caught her by the arm and hauled her to her feet turning her to face Damon. "So this is the real reason you want her, isn't it?" he said yanking her arm in front of him so fiercely Elena thought her shoulder would pop out of the socket. "So you could suck her dry like all your other whores?" He turned to Elena with fire in his eyes. "Elena, see this is why you can't trust him. He's just using you for your blood." He pulled her into him holding her close through the sheet seemingly oblivious to her pushing against him. "This is what he does Elena. He says whatever you want to hear to get into your bed or into your veins." Elena looked up at him her eyes wide with disbelief looking between Damon and his brother.

"Elena-" said Damon stepping towards her but Stefan stopped him with a glare.

"That's not what happened at all." said Elena finally pulling herself away from Stefan shaking her head in disbelief. "He's not like you, Stefan. He can control himself, he stopped himself. You're the one I have to worry about sucking me dry. I can't trust you not to stop yourself before it's too late. And you have been saying her name you can't deny that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said grabbing her and slamming her into the wall so hard that stars popped into her vision and her head swam.

"The first night we- we spent together," she said stuttering in fear, jarred by the pain in her head. "Before you fell asleep you wrapped your arms around me and moaned 'Katherine'." She looked up at him her eyes pleading. "I know you've been trying to get over her, for me, but now she's back, obviously for you. Why are you fighting for me if you could have her back? You really want Katherine, not me and Damon wants-"

"Katherine." Stefan said looking over at Damon. "You forgot to mention you were on top of her before you came over. But, then she pushed you away so you came over here for a pity fuck didn't you. Aren't you sick of picking at my leftovers?" Elena fell to the ground as Damon slammed his brother into the floor.

"Shut up!" he screamed, his knee in his chest, his hand at his throat.

"Is that true?" she said looking over at Damon. "Did you sleep with Katherine before you came over here?"

"No I didn't-" said Damon his eyes plaintive.

"No he just tried to." said Stefan smugly. "Looks like he found the easier girl. I always thought the one who was sleeping with both of us would win out, but I guess you fit that category too now."

"So I am just Katherine's replacement." she said standing up looking down at them. "I cannot believe that I fell for your lies," she said closing her eyes putting a hand to her head. Stefan pushed Damon off him and sped to her side. He pulled her into him stroking her hair comfortingly as she stood momentarily shocked.

"Don't Elena. This is what Damon does. Everyone starts to fall for him one way or another. I was starting to believe him too-"

"I'm not just talking about Damon." she said pulling away. "I should never have believed either of you. As soon as I found that picture of Katherine I should have known I couldn't trust either of you."

"It's not like that, Elena. I may have loved Katherine first but it was you I wanted to be kissing that night, not Katherine." said Damon knowing better than to try and hold her as Stefan had but his eyes begged for her forgiveness.

"That was before you knew she was back, it doesn't matter." she said turning away from him.

"If you really think that I want Katherine then answer this." he said stepping into her but still giving her plenty of room. "Why am I still looking after you, to make sure you've still got a pulse? Why haven't I let Katherine just kill you."

Elena stood her jaw clenched trying to think of a response. "Because- because-" she stuttered stumbling for an answer.

"Exactly Elena." he said gripping her hand slowly. "There is no other reason other than that I lo-" and Elena's heart leaped in her chest before a malicious chuckle behind her

"Do you really believe he's capable of love?" said Stefan almost laughing. "He fucked your best friend while simultaneously sucking her dry. He tried to kill Bonnie. He turned Vicki into a vampire, staked Lexi just to cover his own ass, made you drink his blood and threaten to snap your neck. The second you let your guard down you'll be his next meal."

"He was also the one who helped Jeremy forget about Vicki, saved me from that vampire at school, helped you protect me from Isobel, saved me from the vampire after my car accident and didn't compel me in Atlanta even though I didn't have my vervain and I hated you. He could have done whatever he wanted to me, but he didn't." Her voice gained strength as she turned her back on Damon as he gripped her hand behind her back, willing her to absorb strength. "And he could have snapped my neck that night and kept me forever but he didn't. I had to beg him to drink from me and he could stop without me passing out from the blood loss. He cares about me enough to stop."

"Elena-" said Stefan stepping towards her.

"Stefan." she stopped him swiftly. "I think we both knew this was close to the end for a while. Katherine coming back should be a sign that this is the end." She set her hand on his shoulder. "I should have ended us before I- we-" she looked back at Damon. "I should have ended it first." She turned her back on both of them. "I shouldn't have slept with him."

"So you're saying that you didn't enjoy-" said Stefan smirking at his brother.

"No.," she said trying not to sound too condescending. "I'm saying that I'm not Katherine. I'm saying I should have ended this before I did. I don't want to pit brother against brother for some twisted entertainment. She kept you both close enough to keep you hoping she'd choose one of you. I'm not going to string you along like that. I'm not Katherine." As she repeated this her voice cracked. "Damon," she said her voice pleading and he was beside her, holding her from behind in a way that was not sexual or even possessive. If was as if he was holding her up, supporting her. "I'm sorry Stefan," she said gently squeezing Damon's arm. "I can't make myself feel something I don't. I can't be with you anymore." Damon looked down at her partially to gaze at her in amazement for her strength and decisiveness and also to avoid looking at Stefan's reaction.

Stefan looked at the girl who only days before he had held as her brother was holding her now, gently comforting her with only his touch. He had never seen Damon like this with anyone, not even Katherine. As he watched, Damon stroked the hair out of her face, kissing the top of her head as she turned into him gasping in shuddering breaths. He didn't seem to be doing it to torture Stefan, in fact, he seemed to have forgotten Stefan was even there.

He was now whispering over and over as he stroked her hair, "You're not Katherine. You will never be Katherine." She had started to cry quietly into his chest. He had no idea if she was crying because of Katherine, ending things with Stefan or something else completely. He just knew he needed to help her feel protected, safe, comforted. When he looked up again as the door clicked shut."He's gone now, Elena."

As soon as the words left his mouth she dropped down, her knees crumpling beneath her, letting herself sob fully, gulping for breath as she gripped her chest. He dropped down to meet her eye to eye. He reached out and brushed the steadily flowing tears away with his thumb, kissing her cheeks and tasting her salty skin. "I thought he was going to drain me, just to punish you," she said her voice shaking. "When he backed me into the wall like that... I'd never seen him so angry. Not even when you-" she stopped abruptly gulping back tears.

"Not even when I what?" he said looking her in her eyes. "Tell me."

"When you threatened to turn me." she said looking up at him. He sat back on his heels looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry about that." he said. "and now that we're being all honest and open, that wasn't really about threatening you. Even after Stefan gave me back the Grimoire, I didn't want to let you go. Even when I thought I still wanted Katherine. And I felt like even if Stefan could have you, he couldn't say he was in your veins, under your skin." As he said this he stroked the wrist he had fed from. It had closed up again but was still tender under his fingers.

"When I do decide to turn, I want you to do it." she said looking at her wrist.

"When?" he said looking shocked if not a little smug.

"If." she corrected, pulling her wrist into her and pulling the sheet closer around her clearly feeling uncomfortable. He pulled her wrist towards him kissing the bite. He helped her stand but she was still shaking so much he was worried she couldn't stand on her own. He walked her over, placing her at the center of her bed, her feet hanging off the side.

She leaned into him, her arms braced against his chest. He pulled her arm up to him again. "Is your wrist feeling ok?" he said looking at the freshly closed wound. She nodded as he let his tongue trail along the newly formed skin, the faint taste of her blood still lingering there. "When," he said brushing his thumb along her collarbone and tilting his face up to hers.

"What?" she said her head still spinning.

"You said 'if' you decide to turn". I say 'when'." She started to argue but closed her lips firmly.

"When." she agreed. He smiled at her then kissed her softly sucking at her bottom lip. "Will you stay here?" she said pulling away from him pressing her forehead against him. "Just in case Stefan and Katherine change their minds about murdering me in my sleep."

"You don't even need a reason." he said. He kissed her again his hand running up her spine as he laid her back on the bed. He crawled over her, one hand bracing himself over her the other pulling at the top of the sheet still tightly wrapped around her.

She turned her head to the side to free her mouth. "Not for that," she said though she could feel her heart starting to race again and the look on Damon's face told her he heard it too. "I just want to know you're here for me." She looked back up at him not sure if he would ignore her protests and bury himself deep in her and not sure if she would really mind if he did.

"Of course." he said gritting his teeth. She could tell he wanted to have her again but he knew she wasn't anywhere near ready. He stood pulling away from her taking a deep breath in resolve. He pulled open a drawer at random handing her a deep red tank top and a pair of shorts. She looked at him confused. "I only have so much willpower." He said gesturing for her to change as he turned his back on her. "If you expect me to stay here all night and keep my hands off you I can't see that body of yours." He heard her drop the sheet and pull on the clothes he had handed her. "Well, at least not tonight."

"If your goal was to resist temptation you didn't exactly dress me appropriately." she said. He turned and knew exactly what she meant. The top clung to her skin and left a two-inch strip of smooth creamy skin between the minuscule shorts barely covering the curve of her ass, and the scarlet fabric. She looked down at herself biting her lip and she looked back up at him. "There's some actual pajamas in the bottom drawer."

"Good to know but you're not covering up any more of that skin." He said crossing the room so quickly her eyes could barely process it before he was pressed against her his hand running over the bare skin of her lower back.

"Damon." she said he voice dangerously close to a moan as she closed her eyes knowing that if she caught a glimpse of those piercing eyes she'd lose all control. "Not now."

"I know." he said breathing heavily in her ear as his hand slid up her back into her hair and his other circled her waist. "But I can't help myself." He took a deep breath and pulled away lifting his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok I can restrain myself."

She backed away from him from him trying to steady her breath. She climbed into bed pulling the comforter over her. Damon laid next to her still shirtless. She rolled over to study his face. "What are you thinking?" he said.

"Just..." she said settling into the bed. "I don't know how I kept telling myself that I was meant to be with Stefan for so long. I don't know if I ever would have admitted it to myself if you hadn't..." she trailed off looking over his body. "What are you thinking?" she said changing the subject abruptly.

"I was wondering," he said pulling her closer to him, "how I'm going to fall asleep when your bed still smells like sex." His familiar smirk slid over his lips. Elena rolled her eyes before she settled into his chest. She closed her eyes, looping one of her legs over him to pull him closer. Her voice was sleepy and as a smile slid over her lips she yawned.

"What are you really... thinking." she said yawning again. He stroked her hair running a thumb over her angled cheekbones. She turned into his hand loving the gentle brush of his fingers on her skin.

"I was wondering," he said as Elena fell asleep in his arms. "What you were about to say before Stefan walked in," he said. He looked down and saw she was unconscious. He slid an arm around her waist, looking into her face. She was Katherine's mirror image only in appearance. He had shared a bed with Katherine countless times but they had never slept like this. Katherine was cold, distant rolling onto her side away from him. She had never just let him hold her. Elena not only lets him but craved it. He held her tighter kissing her shoulder and she sighed in her sleep. He closed his eyes and let himself slip into dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon woke slowly, feeling unusually warm. He looked down and saw Elena wrapped around his chest her leg looped over his waist. Elena. He nearly shot across the room in shock. The events of the previous night ripped through his brain like a cannonball. His lips pressed against Katherine. _It's always been Stefan._ Climbing through the window to Elena's room needing to see her, talk to her. _It's always going to be Stefan._ His lips against her throat, her jaw. _Take me._

He looked down at Elena who was still sleeping peacefully, clinging to him. She had told Stefan it was over, had been over. The phantom sultry sweet taste of her blood soaked his tongue as he remembered the tightness of burying himself deep inside her as she moaned his mere memory of her breath in his ear, her skin pressed against his, their sweat mingling made his fangs elongate. He closed his eyes and his mouth willing them to retract. He knew Elena would be awake in a few minutes. He knew it was likely that she would wake feeling guilty, regretful of what she had done last night and he didn't want to give her a reason to regret what she had done. After a few moments he felt his fangs slide back and he took a deep breath his eyes closed.

"Morning." he heard a groggy voice as a smooth hand rubbed over his chest. He was resolved not to devour her mouth or to press her into the wall as soon as his eyes met hers. He could practice restraint. He opened his eyes and looked down at her and nearly melted. Elena was looking up at him smiling softly in the haze between sleep and consciousness. The deep red of the tank top contrasted against her smooth olive skin. Her hair fanned out on the pillow in chocolate waves, and her deep brown eyes were gazing up at him adoringly. He wasn't used to anyone looking at him like that. With lust, fear, and anger yes. With sadness, regret and the blank stare of compulsion, yes. But, adoringly? As though he held the answer to her loneliness, as though he was the source of her strength. No. No, Damon wasn't used to that look at all.

"Morning." he said instantly regretting how shocked and shaken he sounded. He brushed his hand across her forehead clearing away the wisps of hair from her face. She closed her eyes at the cool brush of his skin across hers. She sighed lightly and she felt his hand pause almost imperceptibly before it slid down her jaw. She turned into his touch kissing his palm. She slid her hand down his chest and pulled herself tighter into him inhaling his scent. Damon was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. He had expected the usual scene: her hazily waking up, looking into his face, a look of shock and fear, pushing herself away from him, screaming at him to get out. But he had never expected for her to see him and pull herself closer, feel contented by him.

"Thanks for staying all night." she said opening her eyes looking at him soberly. "I don't think I would have slept at all last night if you weren't here."

"Yeah, you were out pretty fast." he said. He ran his hands down her side to rest in the valley of her waist. She sighed again her breath jagged as his hand drifted down further his thumb rubbing her jutting hipbone.

"Last night was exhausting in more than a couple ways." She said rubbing her leg up and down his side. "But, I'm all charged up now." She moved over him pressing him onto his back as she straddled him. Her hands rubbed up his chest to his shoulders and back down.

"I can see that." he said smiling up at her. "But your blood has me all charged up." He flipped her on her back pressing her wrists into the mattress. He heard her heart start to pound in her chest. For a moment he thought he had gone to far and went to pull back but then he felt her legs wrap around him and her fingertips ran down his back. It was then he realized her heart was pounding in arousal not fear.

"Why don't you show me how charged." she said a smile peaking at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm already a bad influence on you." he said smirking up at her.

"Now why do you say that?" she said as Damon leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Well I've already increased your sexual appetite severely. And you're smirking." he said kissing the corner of her mouth. "If you start drinking scotch out of crystal tumblers and wearing John Varvatos I'll be worried."

"Aw." she said a fake pout crossing her lips. "I was looking forward to walking around in your shirts."

"Well, maybe I could get used to that." he said leaning down to kiss her neck. He ran his lips down to her collar bone as she moaned in his ear.

"Elena?" a rapid knock came at her door. "Elena, are you up?"

"Aunt Jenna." she mouthed at Damon before pushing him off her. He got the hint quickly and rolled silently off the bed to the floor. "Yeah I'm up," she said trying to keep her voice even. Her door opened as Jenna leaned inside.

"You feeling ok?" she said tilting her head at Elena. "You look kind of flushed."

"I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." she said sitting up but tucking the blanket around herself.

"Take your time." she said. "I was just seeing if you wanted to go shopping. We could just have some girl time maybe catch a movie." she trailed off hopefully.

"Actually," said Elena glancing down at the side of her bed. "I'm feeling a little warm. I think I'll just stay home, drink some tea and kill this bug before it gets too bad."

"Ok," said Jenna. "Call me if you start to feel worse." Elena nodded as Jenna shut the door.

"And now I've got you lying to your family. I'm ashamed, Elena." Damon was on top of her so quickly her head spun.

"Do I need to punished?" she said crossing her wrists over her head.

"I am definitely a bad influence. And I've never been so excited to corrupt." He kissed her neck again growling. She moaned pushing her hips against him turning her head to the side. "But-"

"But?" she said her head snapping back around. "But what? Why aren't I already naked?" She ground her hips against him again dragging her nails down his back..

"Calm down." he said gripping her arms. "I know this is completely out of character but we need to talk first."

"Ok." she said. "What do we need to talk about?"

"You do realize that even though Stefan left last night without too much of a fight, he's not going to just let you go. And just because Katherine doesn't love me doesn't mean she'll let you have me. We- You're not safe." Elena sat up looking at the pattern on her bedspread. He sat up behind her laying a hand on her lower back. "I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just trying to keep your expectations realistic. As much as I would love to kidnap you and keep you chained to my bed... We need to think logically."

She looked up on him. "Wow," she said breathlessly. "When did you get all... protective?"

"I've been looking after you since I got to Mystic Falls if you remember correctly."

"But you would always be so cavalier about it. You were never so comforting." She leaned into him and felt his lips press into her soft hair as he stroked down her back. She leaned over her shoulder kissing him softly. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"What exactly are you thanking me for?" He said kissing her softly again.

"For protecting me, for not letting me lie to myself anymore, for-" he stopped her rambling by pressing his lips against hers firmly. She lost her breath as their tongues stroked against the other. "For that too." She said pulling away.

"Well thank you for not choosing Stefan." he said kissing one side of her neck. "And thank you for not falling for his hero act." He kissed the other side. "And for.." he paused for a moment and she turned to face him. "For being you." He leaned in to kiss her but she leaned away.

"Translation: for not being Katherine." she said looking at him her eyes less warm then they had moments ago. "Can the Salvatore brothers not go 24 hours without comparing me to Katherine?" She muttered under her breath.

"Can you go 24 hours without thinking I'm comparing you to her." he said growling as he pressed against her back. "The only reason I'm thinking about her is that you brought her up. I am done with that bitch and have been since I met you." He ran his hands over her body. "Now can we stop talking about her? Actually, its just time to stop talking." He slid his hand up her back and under her tank top.

She started to protest but as soon as his cool fingers brushed her skin all coherent thought left her. His hands wrapped around her waist as she sighed softly again. "Damon, Jenna hasn't left yet-" As if on cue the sound of Jenna's car starting up and then the fading sound of her engine driving away carried through the window.

"You are now officially out of excuses, Elena Gilbert." He pushed her scarlet top over her head kissing up her back. She moaned again reaching back to grip at his arms as she whispered his name. "Oh god," he moaned tightening his grip on her. "I love your breath in my ear when you say my name."

Her head rolled back as his chest rubbed against her bare back. "Damon, don't stop." She moaned and dug her nails into his arm. She pressed herself into him raising up on her knees as he lifted up fitting against her, aching to feel him inside her again. His hand slid along the front of her shorts where he felt her white hot heat. He rubbed against the front of them with a finger as an eyebrow arched.

"Elena," he said, "Are you getting wet for me." As he said this he pressed one finger hard against her through the think fabric of her shorts. She moaned again pressing herself into him. "Answer me or I'll stop." He said his finger rubbing against her.

"Yes." she whimpered barely able to breathe.

"Yes, what?" he said pressing another finger against her.

"Yes I am getting wet for you, Damon Salvatore. You are making me so wet." One hand slid down the front of her shorts as the other firmly grasped her from behind. He slid one finger inside her feeling him slick and waiting for him. She pushed her hips forward willing him to press deeper. "More..." she moaned.

He slid a second finger inside her and she moaned again louder this time. One of her arms reached back to loop around his neck. She felt his mouth press against her throat sucking softly. He bit down gently, only with his blunt human teeth but she moaned nonetheless. He rubbed against her for a moment relishing in her sweet wetness. She pressed against him moving her hips in slow circles creating delicious friction. She turned her mouth against his kissing him again. He devoured her mouth breathing her in. He removed her hands from her shorts and she moaned in protest bucking her hips to try and follow his fingers. He pulled his mouth away from her and sucked one of his fingers clean moaning loudly. "God Elena you have no idea how good you taste." She felt him grow hard as he pushed it against her. He went to suck the second finger clean and she turned to watch him. He stared straight into her eyes sucking his finger clean.

"Tell me." she said her voice low as she watched him swallow her essence.

"It's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." he said his finger dipping down into her shorts again. "And I can taste everything you're feeling in each drop." He sucked on his fingers again closing his eyes. "Your lust, your fear, your honesty, everything. But in your blood..." His fangs elongated and he looked at her pausing for a moment. At first, she was confused but then understood he was waiting for permission and she nodded granting it. He bit down into her neck gently and she moaned even louder than before. "In your blood, I can taste everything you've ever felt. Your joy, your anguish." he bit down again. "Your regrets, your sadness." He pulled back. "Elena..." he stroked her hair again. She turned around to face him pulling him down on top of her.

She shimmied out of her shorts as he pulled away at his jeans. He pressed into her as she groaned arching her back. He pressed into her over and over again. Each time he pushed into her she moaned his name louder and louder. She looked up at him and she lost her breath at what she saw. Damon was staring at her with such obvious devotion. In that one stare, she knew he would never let her be in harm's way, that he would jump in front of a stake wielded by his brother by Katherine or anyone else. She opened her mouth to speak but he caught her mouth with his. His hands slid over her back as he pulled her up to him.

"Bite me when you're gonna come." she said breathlessly. She didn't know why but she knew she needed to feel him inside her both ways at the same time.

"Tell me when you're close." he moaned bucking against her harder.

"Now," she moaned. "Oh god now." He pulled almost all the way out of her before ramming deeper inside her than before. She swore her heart stopped as mind numbing waves of pleasure radiated from her core. His vampire visage came forward. As he began to shoot himself deep inside her he bit her sucking at her with a ferocity he had restrained before. She couldn't decide which penetration was giving her more pleasure. She pushed her hips upward and pulled his mouth closer to her neck with frantic fingers. He bit harder sucking with more hunger his lips bruising her skin as he finished thrusting inside her. He removed his fangs and slowly pulled out of her. She lay shaking in the aftershock of ecstasy pale with the loss of blood. She lay her breath heavy as she tried to gather the strength to sit up. "Damon." she gasped unevenly gripping at her sheets with limp fingers. She lifted her head a few inches before overwhelming waves of dizziness hit her and she fell back.

"Elena?" he said leaning over her brushing sweat soaked bangs from her forehead. "Are you ok?" He looked instantly concerned.

"Just a little- a little dizzy." she said closing her eyes to keep the room from spinning as her head fell to the side.

"Oh god I think I took too much blood. Elena open your eyes. Elena!" she opened her eyes slowly. "How many fingers?" He held up a pair of fingers.

"Seven?" she mumbled before closing her eyes again.

"Shit." he murmured. "One second." He bit his wrist and pressed it into her mouth. "Elena, I want you to swallow."

"Why does hearing that not surprise me?" she said giggling unevenly.

"Elena, I'm serious." said Damon. She stopped laughing and took his wrist. She went to press it to her lips but paused. "It's ok, Elena. I'm not going to turn you now, this is just so you heal faster." She pulled it to her and swallowed slowly. He watched her eyes focus on his. As her color returned she sat up, the swallowing turned slowly to a gentle sucking then a series of small kisses along his arm. She pulled away her lips tinged scarlet her eyes unblinking.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" she said her voice so soft he wondered if he would have heard her without his vampire capabilities.

"When I said what last night?" he said his focus still locked on her red lips, god he wanted to turn her right now and keep her this way forever, her lips curled around him, her skin pressed against his, staring at him in a way that made him feel transparent.

"When you said 'I love you." Did you mean it?" she said and he could hear her heart ready to explode out of her chest. "I mean you don't have to say it or mean it or-"

"Yeah." he said. "Yes. Yes, I meant it."

She sat back into the sheets. "Oh," she said sitting up then leaning back again. "Oh."

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" he said watching her half amused, half nervous.

"Yes. Well no, not really. I guess. I mean not that you do love me. I mean I guess I knew you did, even before you said it. And last night I kind of just chalked it up to endorphins and adrenaline but you really mean it. And you said it. I guess that's what surprised me, not that you felt it, but that you said it." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Did any of that make sense?"

He stared at her his head cocked to the side. "Sort of."

"Do you now regret telling a complete mental case you love her?" she said dropping her head into her hands pulling her knees into her chest along with a sheet suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Never." he said pulling her face up to his kissing her gently. "I love that you are a complete basket case. And that you ramble when you're nervous. And how much your heart speeds up when I kiss you." He kissed her gently. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."She looked up at him her eyes searching his quietly. He let go of her face and sat back exhaling through his teeth.

"I think I love you. I don't know. Yet." She nearly whispered as he turned away. He did not turn back but he didn't pull away any further. "I thought I loved Matt. And I then I thought I loved Stefan and that what I had with Matt was nothing compared to what I felt for Stefan. And now I know that what I'm feeling for you is much more then what I had with Stefan I but I don't know if its love. Or if I ever really loved Stefan or Matt. And now I don't know if I love you. I think I do, but a couple days ago I thought I loved Stefan and I know now that I don't. I don't know what I'm going to feel tomorrow or what I-" she closed her mouth and her eyes. "But I do know that this rambling isn't helping. And that right now you need an answer."

"I don't need an answer, I just need to know that you want to be here. Now. With me and no one else." As he was speaking he faced the wall but as soon as he finished his thought he turned over his shoulder. "And that in the back of your mind while we become whatever this becomes, you're not, in the back of your mind, wondering if you made the right choice." He turned completely around standing up the following suit by wrapping a blanket around his hips. He looked down at her. "Can you at least know that?"

She sat feeling imperceptibly small, her knees tucked under her chin looking up at him."Yes." she said firmly. "I know that. I know that I want you and not Stefan or anyone else. That much I can figure out." She slid to the other side of the bed standing up to face him. "And I still stand by what I said last night."

"You said a lot last night." he said his voice still hard.

"That when I change I want you to do it." she said pulling his wrist up to her mouth. She licked away the remaining blood though the wound had already healed. "I want your blood to be forever entwined with mine. To always have you under my skin." She rubbed her hands against his bare chest. "But I think you'll always be under my skin, one way or another." She leaned up and kissed him softly running her hands through his hair. Their tongues swept across each other softly and she closed her eyes as his hands circled her waist.

"That's not fair." he groaned as her mouth slid down his neck. "I can't stay angry when you do that."

"When I do what?" she said rubbing her chest against him feeling his skin through the sheets.

"Exist." he said his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Sorry," she said running her fingertips across his jaw and his collarbone. "I'll work on that."

"Don't." He said tearing the sheet away from her body as he let the one around his waist drop away. His hands slid down her backside down to her thighs. He lifted her up, one arm wrapped around her waist the other gripping her thigh. She slid her arms around his neck moaning as his mouth pressed against the hollow between her shoulder and her neck. She wrapped he leg tighter around him as he turned, pressing her back into the wall. His hands left her waist as she was now held fully in place by her legs and the wall against her back. He braced his hands on either side of her head. She scratched across his back smiling as his moans sent vibrations through her body. She arched her back against the wall moaning impatiently.

"Damon..." her voice broke as he quickly gripped her hips repositioning her before driving deep inside her. She clung tighter to his neck clenching her teeth together to hold back a scream she knew would be heard for miles.

"I want to hear you." He said punctuating every word with a thrust. "I want to hear what I do to you." She kept her jaw clenched shut her eyes rolling back in her head. A mischievous smile slid over Damon's lips as he thrust into her even deeper. His mouth slid to her bare breast where he sucked possessively rolling her pert nipples between his lips. He moved one hand away from the wall down to her waiting core. As he thrust harder he used his thumb to rub against her clit gently.

Elena couldn't take anymore and finally let loose a scream that seemed to come deeper within her than any sound she had ever made. It echoed from the depths of her chest, the tips of her fingers, it made her toes curl. Damon smiled as he rubbed against the tight bundle of nerves faster and harder. As he pressed harder the scream broke into whimpers that made her cling to him, her fingernails pressing so deep he wondered if they would draw blood. "Damon..." she gasped again as he drove even deeper than before. Elena thought she might split in half and she still wanted him to go deeper, harder. "More..." she moaned hotly in his ear. "I need more."

Damon thrust upward at a new angle that made her scream again. "I love the way you scream." He whispered in her ear biting softly at her neck. "I love how I can feel it when you're pressed against me. "I've wanted to be inside you for so long Elena." he moaned.

"Damon I'm- I'm so close-Oh God! I want you to come with me." she moaned breathlessly, her high pitched moans punctuating every new thrust.

"Whatever you want." He said moving both hands to grip her waist. He pulled out of her slowly, then drove inside her so quickly she thought her hips would break. She gripped him tightly with her legs, her arms and her hot spasming inner walls as he emptied himself inside her.

"Damon-" she cried her breath caught short as a second wave shot through her gripping at her in clutching waves. "Damon, Damon I need you. I need this. God don't stop, don't ever stop. I don't want to stop cumming. I need you inside me- Oh fuck!" she moaned her eyes rolling back as he pulled back and thrust again. When her moans and screams finally quieted and she stopped shaking he pulled himself from her ignoring her whimper of protest. He slid one hand around her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He looked at her shaking in the aftershock of orgasm sweating, still murmuring his name.

"God you're beautiful." he said his voice hushed. She lay on her back her chest heaving unable to speak.

"You are..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Incredible." She opened her eyes sitting up on her elbows. "Seriously I didn't know it was possible to even-" She exhaled as she fell back into the bed. He sat behind her pulling her into a sitting position her back pressed into his chest.

"I've rendered you speechless. I've managed to amaze myself." He gently kissed her neck and she turned over her shoulder to meet his lips. He ran his hands down her arms where their fingers laced together. She crossed their arms over her chest crossing her legs at the ankle, pulling them into herself.

"I like this." she said looking over her shoulder and smiling at him. She arched her back rubbing against his chest. He groaned lightly at she smiled. "You too?"

"Yeah." he said nuzzling against her shoulder. "I like this." She closed her eyes pressing her cheek against his chest.

"You make me feel safe." she said her eyes still closed. "I haven't felt this safe since I found out about the whole vampire thing."

"No one else made you feel safe?" he said and she could practically hear his smirk as his hands ran through her hair.

"No one." she said. "Human or vampire has made me feel as safe as you do."

"Why do you think that is?" he said rubbing his thumb along her side.

"You were the only one there when my car flipped over. That was the most terrified I'd ever felt. All I could think about when my parents died and being trapped in a car again, surrounded by shattered glass and I felt so helpless. Then when that vampire came for me-" he felt a chill run through her. "I thought it was over. And then there you were." She opened her eyes turning to face him. "How did you know where I was? Or that I was in, trouble?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed you have a tendency to attract trouble. I like to keep an eye on you."

"When did you start watching me?" she said. "Do you watch me sleep too?"

"Don't ask." He said. "Next you'll be wanting piggy back rides and a lullaby."

"Never." she said turning to face him completely. "I'd take sexy over sparkly any day." She knelt in front of him then leaned into kiss him her hair swinging forward to cover their faces in a silky curtain. He ran his hands over her face pushing her hair back.

"I love all your tastes." he said. "Your sweet juices, your blood, your skin." She blushed under his fingers and he felt her cheeks warm. "But, I have to say I love the taste of your lips most."

"I haven't had a chance to taste you." she said an eyebrow arching. "Well I guess I've tasted your skin," she said running her tongue along his neck. "And your lips," she said kissing him hungrily. "And I'm starting to have cravings for your blood." She said licking her lips. "I guess that only leaves one more." She slid down his chest leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites down his chest. She kissed the soft skin of his pelvis and then glanced up at him. He was staring down at her with such shock she almost laughed. "Unless you don't want me too-"

"Oh fuck no." he said. "Do it, god please do it." She smiled and then kissed his tip. He groaned and she felt a shiver run down his back. She ran her tongue up his length tasting her own juices mingled with his.

"You're right." she said looking up at him. "I do taste good." He groaned again, louder this time and her smile widened. She ran her tongue over him again taking time to gently suck his tip. Then on one quick movement, she took him into her mouth pressing him to the back of her throat. He moaned and arched against her gripping her sheets. She pumped up and down him for a few strokes then pulled back until her lips just brushed him then took him to the back of her throat again. She repeated this pattern until she was writhing under her mouth. She pulled him out of her mouth for a moment. "Tell me when you're close," she said a mirror of his smirk crossing her lips. "I plan on swallowing this time too." Then she took him to the back of her throat sucking and humming until she felt her mouth fill with the creamy fluid. She swallowed hungrily still sucking at him willing him to give her more. He arched into her mouth groaning louder and louder before finally moaning her name in ecstasy. She pulled back licking her lips as he looked at her lust pooling in his eyes.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any sexier or for me to want you anymore." he said as she lay against his chest. "You are full of surprises."

"I don't think either one of us has shown all our cards." she said smiling sleepily up at him. "Jesus, I only woke up a few hours ago and I'm exhausted already."

"Go ahead and sleep.," he said watching her bare back into his chest rubbing against his. "I'll give you some time to recover. But you better be ready when you wake up." His hands slid along her torso sliding his hands over her breasts. "I'm not nearly done with you." He said squeezing her gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena woke up and reached for Damon instinctively. She felt empty sheets and opened her eyes. "Damon?" she said sleepily. "Damon?"

"Hey." He said rounding the corner, his waist wrapped in a towel. "Just took a shower."

"I might take one too." she said. "You make me feel dirty."

"I could take one with you." he said.

"That sounds perfect." she said. She sat up the sheet draped over her as she looked down. "You let me sleep naked? What happened to needing to keep yourself sane?"

"Well I may have snuck a peek or two this time." he said an eyebrow arching. "Let's get you cleaned up." He leaned down pulling the sheet off her. She stood up and pressed into him.

"Thanks for staying." she said.

"You can stop saying that." he said. "I'm not going to leave while you sleep." She smiled up at him. She walked into the bathroom pulling him behind her. She stepped into the shower and he reached over her to turn on the water. She backed into the water pulling him in with her. He pressed himself into her. She kissed him softly running her hands through his hair. She pulled back and looked at him water streaming over their faces.

"I'm glad I chose you."

He held her waist rubbing against her. She turned around pressing her back into him. He ran his hands across her stomach and up to her breasts. He squeezed them gently as she moaned arching into his hands moaning. "I love the way you sound." he growled into her ear.

"I love what you do to me." she said closing her eyes. One hand slid over her stomach and she rubbed his hand between her legs. Her knees gave out and she fell into him moaning loudly. "Oh don't stop."

"Not until you're screaming my name." He sucked against her neck and she lifted up on her toes reaching up to grip the back of his neck pulling him into her. She bucked against him.

"More." she said. "I need more." He pressed two fingers inside her and she moaned again.

"Sometimes," he moaned in her ear. "I would hear you and Stefan at the boarding house. And all I could think was 'I could make her scream louder.' I knew he wasn't satisfying you like you needed. Like I knew I could." With the combined slickness of the water and the arousal his fingers had created he slid inside her easily. She moaned and both of her hands pressed into the wall. He pressed into her again and she gasped her voice high as she whimpered softly. "Could Stefan ever make you feel like this?" He growled into her ear driving into her.

"No." she gasped as hot water poured over her back.

"Louder." he said pushing deeper.

"No." she groaned louder. "Stefan couldn't make me feel a fraction of what you do. And now you've ruined all other men for me. I won't ever know pleasure unless you're giving it to me."

"That doesn't matter." he said. "I'll never let another man have you." He increased the speed of his thrusts and she moaned louder grinding back into him. "You are mine Elena." he moved into her even faster and she felt her eyes roll back as her fingers curled against the warm tiles.

"I'm yours." she said her voice breaking as her thrust into her again.

"Who do you belong to?" he said thrusting again.

"You." she said.

"Who makes you scream?" he said.

"You." she said her hands curling into fists as she moaned louder.

"Who's about to make you come?" he said pulling her into him. She was so breathless she couldn't speak. "Who's going to make you come Elena? Say my name."

"Damon." she said breathless. He thrust into her a final time and she cried out gripping at the sides of the shower frantically trying to find something to hold onto. "Damon!" she screamed. She felt him climax inside her and heard him groan into her hair. He used one arm to hold her in place and he tangled the other one on her hair pulling her head back so his lips could meet hers. She swallowed his lips hungrily.

He pulled back and Elena saw his elongated fangs. She groaned again and pulled his mouth down to her neck. He drank hungrily and she gasped still not used to the immense pleasure his bite gave him. She dug her nails into his shoulder and he slid his hands down to tease his fingers between her folds. He felt her heart rate spike under his tongue and her blood flow increased. He pulled back letting the warm water wash his mouth clean before he kissed her again. As they both finally came down from their high she turned to face him leaning against the glass.

"I love you." he said looking down at her. She looked up at him and opened her mouth and his breath caught.

"I-" she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I still don't know." She said shaking her head. The sound of the water hitting the tile and glass was suddenly deafening. "I'm sorry." she said looking up at him. "But I think you'd rather I was honest then say something I didn't mean."

He leaned over her and for a moment she thought he was going to open the door and leave. Instead he picked up a bottle of scented body washed and squeezed some onto his hand. He rubbed it into her skin working it into a rich lather. "Of course not." He said working the soap over her skin. He seemed focused on making sure every inch of her was cleaned and she closed her eyes savoring his touch. She wondered why he was actually following through on his promise of getting her clean.

"I didn't think you were serious about actually washing me off." she said trying to catch his eye but he seemed focused on the path of his hands. "I thought it was just some clever ruse for you to get your hands on me." His eyes finally met hers.

"I want to wash every trace of him off you." he said his hand sliding over her. I don't want you to remember what he felt like. I want to replace every touch he's left on you." He stepped forward with her under the stream of warm water. She watched the water wash away all the soap Damon had carefully spread over her. As the last of it slid from her skin into the drain she looked up at him and ran her hand over him, slowly tracing the planes of his face with her fingertips. He watched her face as she studied him and as her fingers reached his temple he reached up and held her hand. He turned his face kissing her palm gently and ran her soft hand over his face closing his eyes.

"Do you need me to erase someone?" she said. He nodded running her hand over his lips again. "Who?" she said almost sure she knew.

"I'd like to say Katherine." he said and Elena nodded her suspicions confirmed "But it's really me.I need you to erase who I became because of her, Elena. She changed the person I was so completely, beyond just turning me. I was a good person before I knew her. I believed people were good. I trusted so openly. And she took that all away from me. I hate who I became while I was looking for her. I killed people, tore apart families. I hurt so many people, Elena and I can never go back."

Elena looked at him and she couldn't be sure because of the hot steam of the shower but she thought she saw tears fall over his pale skin. "I don't want to erase you." she said. "I can't lose you." She looped her arms around his back and fell into him rubbing his shoulders. She kissed him gently and he sighed into her mouth. "Don't show me what I've been missing then disappear." The water filled the silence between the two of them and though they were pressed together Damon pulled them even closer as Elena closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. As the water started to run cold, she didn't move even as she started to shiver. He moved one hand from her back to turn it off. All they could hear was their deep breathing. Elena didn't know how long they stood holding each other, their bodies and secrets bared, in silence.

"You're going to get sick." he finally said quietly. "You're already shaking."

"I don't want to let go of you." she said and as her breath warmed her chest he shivered. "I need you."

"Elena I'm not going anywhere." he said as she leaned on him fully. "Let's just get back to your room." He pulled back and unwrapped one hand from her waist to open the door. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist as Elena leaned against the shower wall. He wrapped her in a towel and hugged her looking down at her as she leaned into him. "Come on Elena." He pulled back and she fell into him and he felt that she was limp against him. "Elena?" he said looking down stepping back. She plummeted forward her eyes shut. He caught her quickly and pulled her face up to his and he saw her eyes were closed and her cheeks were pale. "Elena? Elena you need to wake up now. Wake up, come on." She lay limp in his arms as he ran Into her room laying her on the bed. "Elena, come on." She didn't move and the sound of her shallow breath terrified him. "Elena please. I can't lose you, not now. I don't have anyone else."

"Damo..." he heard her voice so faint he thought he had imagined it.

"Elena are you alright?" He said frantically feeling her pulse. The coldness of her skin scared him but her pulse was steadily growing stronger.

"Cold." she mumbled. "So cold," she said her eyelids fluttering.

"I told you we needed to get out." he said wrapping the fleecy blanket on her bed around her. He rubbed at her rapidly trying to warm her up. He was relieved to see the color return to her cheeks.

"I can't lose you." she said leaning into his chest as he warmed her up.

"I've told you I'm not going anywhere." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Mom I can't lose you."

"What?" he said stopping his frantic movements for a moment.

"Daddy, no no. Why did I go out? It's all my fault, all my fault." She slumped back again onto his arms. Her pulse was strong and it seemed like she had slipped into sleep again. He knew due to the vampire blood in her system she wasn't in any real danger but he still watched her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He knew she must have been dreaming about her parents but he didn't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon sat on the edge of the bed, watching Elena sleep fitfully and mumble incoherently, his waist still wrapped in a towel. Every once and a while he caught snatches of words. The words he heard most frequently were "Mom...Dad...cold." It was the last one that worried him most. Each time she said it he felt her mood darken but she would also grip onto him. She would let go a few moments later only to repeat the cycle over and over again. He tried to soothe her by rubbing her back or sliding his fingertips over her face but she would only shiver violently and moan in a way that made his chest ache. After watching her sleep like this for an hour he couldn't help himself. He finally placed his hand on her shoulder shaking her awake.

"Elena." he said gently trying not to startle her. "Elena, wake up!"

She rolled over and this time she did not moan, instead, she pulled herself onto his chest as she opened her eyes. "Why is it so cold?" she said.

"Well, I'm always cold." said Damon. "But, you stood with me in an icy shower. That combined with me drinking your blood yet again gave you a wicked case of hypothermia." He brushed back her hair. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah." she said sitting up and pulling the blanket closer around her. "Still a little cold."

"Is that it?" he said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she said still waking up slowly.

"I mean you talk in your sleep." he said. "And you said... Elena did you dream at all?" He looked at her solemnly.

Elena looked down at her wool-covered knees. "Nothing I haven't dreamed before."

"You dream about your parents a lot?" he said reaching to push back her hair but remembering the way she had flinched in her sleep made him stop himself.

"Not a week goes by without me dreaming about them one way or another." She looked up at him. "But I haven't dreamed about the accident in a while."

"Is that what you were dreaming about?" he said.

"Yeah." she said. "I just kept remembering how cold the water was when the car went over." She shivered and pulled her knees into her tighter. "I'd never been so cold in my life. That was all I could think when I was trapped in the car, how cold it was."

"If you don't want to keep talking about it-"

"No." she said. "It's nice to be able to talk about it. Stefan would never-" she stopped herself. "Ask me whatever you want. If I don't want to answer it then I won't."

"Why wasn't Jeremy in the car?" he said.

"My parents were picking me up, Jeremy was home asleep."

"Where were they picking you up from?" he said and he saw her stiffen. "NYou don't have to-"

"I was at a party." she said. "I was always at parties back then. I always came home drunk and they would yell at me but I would just laugh." She looked back down to her lap. "I just laughed." She looked back up at him and he saw her eyes were wet. "Well that night I got so drunk even my friends knew I needed help. They think someone might have slipped me something. I was really out of it. I don't even remember my parents coming to get me. The first thing I remember was waking up in the back of the car and both of them were lecturing me but I just kept laughing. It was raining and they skidded into a turn to fast and-" Elena stopped her voice catching.

"You don't have to say anymore." he said grabbing onto her.

"If I hadn't been out drinking, they wouldn't have been out driving during that storm and my parents would still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself." he said. "It was an accident."

"Even if it was," she said. "They're still dead."

"Elena." he said looking down at her. "You can't live your life blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"I can't help it. And the only reason I'm alive is because of Katherine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the only reason Stefan saved me is because he thought I might be her. I should have died."

"Don't say that. What would Jeremy have done?" he said turning her face up to his. "If it weren't for you- God you don't know how much worse I would be. Elena, you make me want to at least try to be a better person."

"Well here's to trying." she said leaning into him her chin still on her knees. He wrapped his arm over her. He sat watching her stare out the window. After a while he started to run his hands over shoulders. She didn't lean into him but didn't pull away either so he continued sliding his hand back and forth. After another couple of minutes she finally looked back at him her eyes still oddly blank.

"Are you still cold?" he said searching her eyes for answers.

"No.," she said quietly. She turned into him kissing him softly. He ran his hand up her neck. He pulled back and looked at her but her eyes were cast downward.

"Elena, I'm sorry I brought it up-" She pressed her lips into him again.

"I don't want to talk anymore." she said as she pushed the blanket away from her letting the towel pool around her hips. She slid a leg over him straddling him as he slid back over her bed.

She bit his lip running her hand through his hair. He kissed her back but was watching her face carefully. She kissed down his chest and back up the side of his face. As he watched her he saw tears start to roll over her cheeks. "Elena-" he said pulling back. She grabbed onto him pulling him back to her mouth.

"I said I didn't want to talk." she mumbled into his mouth and he could taste the salt rolling into the corners of her mouth. She pushed him down onto the bed and rolled on her back wrapping her legs around him. For a moment she thought he had conceded as he pushed against her tangling his hands in her hair. Suddenly he pulled her face away from his. The sudden jerking startled her so much her eyes sprung open. She saw his pupils were dilated and knew she was about to be compelled even as she tried to close her eyes.

"Elena," he said and her eyes went blank as she nodded slowly. "You are not going to feel responsible for your parent's death. You will not forget them or what happened but you're going to stop blaming yourself for something you can't change. You got all that?"

"Yeah." she said nodding slowly.

"Good." he said. "I don't want you to feel any more pain then you need to. Life is hard enough." She stared at him blankly as he stroked her cheek. "You want some food?"

"Yeah." she said staring at him.

"Good." he said closing his eyes, no longer compelling her. "Come downstairs and I'll make you something. You need some food to make sure you don't get too sick." he pulled on his jeans and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna get dressed first." she said

"If you insist." He said rolling his eyes and jogging down the stairs. Elena smiled vaguely then closed the door. She leaned against it for a second then shook her head feeling odd. She walked to her closet still feeling a strange nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it pulling open her dresser. She looked into the drawers not really seeing her clothes as she pulled out two random pieces of clothing and tugged them on.

She looked at herself in the mirror studying her own eyes before she turned away heading out the door. As she went down the stairs she was greeted with the warm smell of tomatoes, basil and something else. She rounded the corner into the bathroom where she saw still shirtless Damon stirring something.

"I'd make you coq au vin but your spice rack is insultingly bare." he said turning around. "Thankfully I also know how to make pasta." He said looking up.

"It smells good." She said smiling.

"The secret is to open a jar of Prego and pour it in a saucepan." he said smiling as he lifted up the empty sauce jar.

"I thought vampires couldn't have garlic." She said leaning on her elbows over the island in the kitchen.

"Don't insult me with stereotypes." He said. She walked behind him wrapping her arms around his chest, pressing the side of her face into his back.

"Forgive me." she said standing up on her toes pressing her lips against his ear.

"Fine." he said. She squeezed him and stepped to the side.

"Can I help?" she said.

"You can grab plates. I'm just about done here." He poured the noodles into the strainer he had waiting in the sink as Elena pulled a pair of plates from the cabinet. Damon set the food down on the table as Elena went back to grab glasses. She stood up on her toes reaching for the remaining glasses pressed to the back of the top shelf. He moved across the kitchen pressing into her back and reaching over her to grab them. As he set them down he pinned her to the counter with his hips. She bit her lip closing her eyes as his hands ran under her shirt and up her sides.

"Damon, you said-" he breath caught as one hand ran across her tight stomach, his fingers trailing across her hipbones. "Said I needed to eat." He ran his hands up his ribcage and he felt her heart race.

"I did." He backed away from her as she turned around grabbing the glasses. "That sure was stupid." She sat at the table and he sat in the chair facing her. "Well if you must, eat." She smiled as he rolled his eyes. She started eating and soon as she swallowed the first bite she started eating faster.

"I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was." she said between bites.

"Well we have been doing some seriously strenuous activities." He smiled at her. "If you feel too full I can help later."

"Well then," she said finishing the last bite. "Can I have seconds?"

"Mhmm... Nope." he sped across the room the room pulling her out of her chair and pushing her into a wall. "I can only hold off for so long."

"I guess I really don't need more." she said the wind knocked out of her. "No matter how many times I see it I can't get used to that speed."

"What about the fangs?" he said looking down at her. Elena couldn't be sure but it didn't seem like he was just bantering. It felt like he really wanted to make sure.

"The fangs," she said. "Are damn sexy." She rocked her hips against him running her hand up his back. It seemed to catch him off guard and he fell forward bracing himself over her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I have some ideas." she said her eyes flicking down to the waistband of his jeans.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." he said. "That's not what I mean." She looked up at him surprised by how open he looked.

"Tell me."

"I never thought that after Katherine I could love anyone again. Not like that." Elena's eyes dropped at the mention of Katherine. "I spent over a hundred years looking for her, or someone that made me feel like she made me feel. But there was no one. I thought I would spend the rest of my life looking. And then I saw you." The way he said the last sentence made Elena blush and Damon felt the heat radiate from her.

"Did you think I was Katherine?"

"At first I did, but after watching you for about five minutes I could tell it wasn't her. She may be a good actress but-" he stopped stroking Elena's blushing cheek. "God Elena you have this... I don't now the right word for it they all sound so stupid. Light? Warmth? I don't know. But I could tell it wasn't Katherine."

"Then why did you stay?"

"I wanted to know why you looked like her. After a couple months with you, you've already started to change what Katherine did to me. You make me feel like the person I was before I knew her."

"I wish I could have known you before you knew Katherine." she said.

"Why?"

"I wish I could have kept you from going through all that pain. I know you and your brother used to be close and I wish you two didn't fight so much. And you have this pain behind your eyes. I wish I could take it away."

"You're starting to." he said. "I hope you'll let me stay long enough to take some more away."

"I hope you'll stay too." She laid her hands on his back pulling herself into him. "Can I tell you something awful?"

"Try me." he said as he held her.

"Right before he told me he was the one who saved my life, I was planning on ending things with Stefan. I think he could sense that because after he told me I felt like I had to stay like I owed it to him. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No." he said "It makes you sympathetic. Now unless you still feel in debt to Stefan I have several ideas for the two of us." She smiled up at him.

"I like the sound of that." she said. She leaned into him kissing his chest and leaning into him. "Actually, I like anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Well then let's get back up to your room." he said pulling back from her. "Unless you want me to take you on the kitchen table."

"As amazing as that sounds, Jenna could be home any second." she said. She kissed him swiftly and took up off the stairs. Before she cleared the first four steps she saw a blur pass her and she saw Damon standing at the top of the stairs leaning on the wall his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's cute how you think you can outrun me." he said tilting his head.

"A girl can try." She said as she met him at the top of the stairs. He swept his hands behind her knees picking her up and pulling her into his chest. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He pushed through the door and set her down on the bed crawling over her. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed down her neck. She looked up at him as he pulled back, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" he said looking down at her.

"Well, you."

"Of course." he said.

"I don't know... Maybe it's just finally ending things with Stefan but I just feel, I dunno, lighter." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I think it is you. You just make me happier."

"Good." he said. "You make me pretty damn happy too." He rolled onto his back and she settled over him straddling his hips. She tucked her feet underneath her and she bit her lip. Damon crossed his arms behind his head looking up at her. Elena crossed her arms over her chest and pulled the shirt over her head shaking her hair loose as she threw the shirt to the floor. She leaned down to him kissing him gently. He ran his hands up and down her sides. "I will never get tired of running my hands over you."

"I'll never get tired of your hands on me." she said moaning. As she did his fingers dug into her back and he pushed her into him. She ran her hands over his abs. "Do you have to wear shirts?"

"I won't if you won't." Elena stood and shimmied out of her jeans as Damon pulled off his.

"Well, we'll see." she said. He pulled her down onto the bed wrapping his arms around her. She moaned as he pushed her into the bed. She bit his shoulder gently kissing up his neck and sucking on his earlobe. "God, I have never gone this many times in one day."

"I may have forgotten to mention how drinking vampire blood increases sex drive." he said between kisses.

"Convenient." she said pressing her lips against his.

"I've always thought so." he said reaching around and unclasping her bra. "God, you're beautiful." They removed the last of their clothes and he laid over her looking down at her.

"What?" she said. "Is something wrong?"

"No." he said. "It's just I imagined this scenario so many times it's hard to believe it's really happening."

"Well, it is." She said. She smiled up at him and he kissed her gently running his hands through her hair and gently pushed inside her. She gasped into his mouth and dug her nails into his back throwing her head back as he licked up her neck. "Oh God, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"I know I won't." he said. He pushed against her and she moaned arching her back. "I'll never get tired of hearing that either." He pushed her arms over her head pining her wrists to the mattress.

"Don't stop." she said as he pumped in and out of her.

"You don't have to ask." he said. "I'll never stop. I'll never stop wanting you." He sped up his thrusts as her moans grew louder and she held him closer. She slid her wrists out from under his slackened grasp and pushed against the bed, rolling him onto his back. She rocked her hips against him as he moaned against her and she grabbed onto the headboard trying desperately to press him deeper.

"Damon," she gasped. "I need you, I need more." She gasped against him as he dug his long fingers into her hips driving himself deeper.

"Whatever you want." he said smiling at her cries as she fell forward her palms gripping frantically at the headboard as she tried to keep steady.

"How do you always manage to do that?" she gasped her head thrown back.

"Do what?" he said running his hands over her breasts as she moaned again.

"Every time I think I'm finally catching up with you, you push me farther then I thought I could go."

"As long as you're willing to keep going with me, I'll keep taking you there." he said.

"I'll go wherever you take me." she said breathlessly her eyes clenched shut. He rolled her on her back and she gasped again. "Bite me." she gasped.

"That's not really a good idea." he said. She moaned exasperatedly and he smiled. "I just don't want you to pass out again. Plus I think you're getting a fetish for biting."

"Just from you." she said. "I don't want anyone else biting me."

"That's good because if I find someone else's bite mark on you, I'll rip his limbs off. You're mine."

"I'm yours." she moaned wrapping her leg around him. "I'm yours." He pushed into her one more time and she screamed gripping onto him. He grinned down at her cries of ecstasy slowly pushing himself deeper into her. She moaned louder as he released himself inside her. She pulled herself up to him moaning until she finally fell back onto the bed panting as he laid next to her.

"That's right Elena." he said running his hand over her face. "But, I'm yours too." She pulled herself into his chest.

"What do you mean?" she said still gasping for breath.

"I mean that I'm not just saying I own you." he said stroking her hair. "I'm saying you've got me too. Anything you need from me, you've got it."

"All I need is you." she said. "I don't need anything else." She laid against him for a few minutes then she looked up at his face. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking we could try it in the shower again-" he said running his hand down towards her hips.

"That's not what I meant." she said catching his hand just as it dipped below the sheets."I mean tomorrow when I have to go to school and face Stefan all day. I don't know how I'm going to get through it."

"You want me to come to school with you?" he said.

"Could you?" she said readjusting herself into him pressing her cheek into his bare chest.

"Sorry I won't go through high school again even for you."

"Fine." she said. "I'll figure out a way to make it."

"I'll do what I can to help." he said.

"Like what?" she said sticking out her bottom lip looking sullen.

"Don't pout, I've got a few ideas."

"Like what?" she said sitting up on her elbows.

"You'll see." he said.

"So do you want to go again?" she said crawling over him.

"You know I do." he said. "But, how about we do something that doesn't include a bed."

"You want to do it in the shower again?" she said.

"Why do I feel like you're using sex as a distraction tool?" he said. "I mean I'm not saying I haven't done that before just, what's so bad you've resorted to it?"

"Tomorrow." she said. "The longer we spend in bed the less time I spend thinking about it." She leaned down to kiss him but he caught her shoulders.

"What if we find another way to distract you?" he said.

"What are you getting sick of me already?" she said half joking but he could hear the nervous lilt in her voice.

"Never." he said rubbing down her back. "But, I don't want mind-blowing sex to be your only coping mechanism. You'll get dehydrated." He said lifting his eyebrows in mock concern.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" she said.

* * *

"This feels so conventional." said Elena sitting on her couch as Damon handed her a bowl of popcorn.

"What, you don't like conventional?" he said as he sat next to her.

"No just it feels kind of odd having an old-fashioned movie date with the vampire brother of my ex-boyfriend after his ex who happens to be my doppelganger shows up."

"Yeah just because we don't have a traditional life doesn't mean we can't have a traditional date."

"I guess not." she said. "But if we watch Twilight the irony might be too overwhelming."

"God I would not watch that movie under the threat of vervain."

"Then what are we watching?" she said settling into his chest as the credits rolled. "Dracula? Queen of the Damned?"

"Why do you think I sit around watching vampire movies?"

"I don't." she said. "I just think it would be funny.

"We're watching Gone with the Wind." he said.

"I haven't seen that yet." she said.

"Well I lived it." he said. "Seriously, I think I recognize some of the outfits from parties."

"Well I know it's one of those movies you're supposed to see." she laid into his shoulder and took a handful of popcorn. "So did you seriously live like this?" she said watching the sequence revealing the extravagant house.

"Yeah." he said. "But you knew that, you've seen the Boarding House."

"I know." she said. "I guess unless you've seen it full of petticoats you can't get the full effect."

They sat watching the movie with Damon filling in the scenes with anecdotes of his own life. She laughed at his spot-on imitations of Rhett Butler and they snuggled between bites of popcorn. "Oh this is my favorite part." said Damon. Elena watched as Scarlett pranced around in yet another dress and bonnet. She watched as she swayed her way over to Rhett and leaned up to kiss him. He pushed her away and as he started to speak Damon chimed in with him. " No, I don't think I will kiss you. Although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how."

Elena looked up at him. "Do you think I should be kissed often?" she said.

"Yes." he said. "And I think I know how."

"Well then," she said. "I think I need kissing badly." She smiled leaning up to him as he kissed her softly. "But just to be sure I'm nothing like Scarlett am I?"

"No. You are much hotter than Scarlett." he said. She kissed him again smiling. After a few minutes, they sat back and continued watching. Damon watched as she laughed at Rhett and Scarlett's antics and as her eyes welled up when the war began. As Scarlett began to cry he pulled her into him resting her head on his shoulder as he mouthed Rhett's lines over her again.

"I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman." He looked down at her. "You know that's how I feel about you. I've waited more than a hundred years to find you."

"Well I can't say I've waited that long." she said laying into him stretching her legs out on the couch. "But I've waited for you for a long time too." She pressed her back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. As the movie continued she laid into him and he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes for a few moments reveling in the serenity of the moment.

"Elena?" A voice cut through the serenity as her Elena's heart jumped and turned around and saw Jenna standing in the door way of the kitchen holding several shopping bags. "What's going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I- We-" Elena pulled across the couch and Damon stood. 

"I heard Elena wasn't feeling well, so I came over to keep her company." said Damon managing to look nonchalant. "I just thought some company might do her good."

"That's great but shouldn't Stefan be the one over here?" said Jenna looking between the two of them pursing her lips. "He is Elena's boyfriend."

"True." said Damon. "But Stefan wasn't available so I came in his place."

"That's nice of you." said Jenna sounding not entirely genuine. "Elena, would you mind helping me get a couple more bags out of the car?"

"Sure." said Elena. "Can you pause the movie, Damon? I don't want to miss anything."

"Of course." he said. Elena bit her lip following Jenna outside knowing what was coming.

"Would you like to explain why you're cozying up to your brother's boyfriend?" said Jenna snapping the door shut behind them. "A few days ago I walked out onto the porch to find you kissing him and now I come home to find you laying on top of him. What the hell are you thinking?"

"What you saw on the porch wasn't what you thought it was." said Elena. "It wasn't- I wasn't myself that night. And we were just watching a movie. Aunt Jenna, I know what I'm doing." She looked down avoiding Jenna's gaze.

"Are you sure about that?" said Jenna. "Because it seems like you're digging yourself down a pretty deep hole."

"Look I can handle myself." said Elena. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Alright." said Jenna raising an eyebrow. "But, just so you know if Damon has something on you-"

"He's not blackmailing me." said Elena almost laughing.

"Ok." said Jenna raising her hands in mock surrender. "You can still come to me for help."

"I don't need help." said Elena stepping inside. As she pulled open the door, she almost ran into Damon and she stumbled back. "God," she said. "You scared me."

"Should I go?" he said quietly looking over her shoulder at Jenna glaring at him.

"I think you should pretend to go and then sneak in my window." she said subtly running a finger over his chest.

"Well I agree." he said catching her hand. "But I think I should come back in a few hours. It'll give Jenna some time to calm down and you time to finish the movie. We'll talk about it when I get back." He bent down to kiss her but pulled back as he caught Jenna looking at them. "Tonight," he said. He walked out past Jenna. "Well, now I know she's got someone else to watch out for her I guess I can head home."

"That sound like a good idea." said Jenna.

"Bye Elena. Bye Jenna." he smiled back at Jenna.

Jenna quickly sped inside with the last few bags and Elena walked inside with her. "Do you want some dinner?" said Jenna.

"No, Damon made me dinner." said Elena. "I think I'm going to finish the movie it's really good."

"What movie is it?" said Jenna looking over Elena's shoulder as she restarted the movie.

"Gone with the Wind." she said smiling as she settled back into the couch.

"Did Damon choose that?" said Jenna sounding astounded.

"Yeah." said Elena propping her elbow up on the arm of the couch and leaning on her hand. "He likes it."

"Who knew?" said Jenna unloading groceries into the fridge.

"If you spent some time with him you'd be surprised." said Elena watching the movie.

* * *

Elena sat up in her bed looking down at the dark blue shorts and black tank top she had worn to bed. She looked back up at the window for the millionth time waiting to see Damon. She looked down at her glowing alarm clock then back to herself. She had been looking in the same circuit since she'd gone to bed two hours ago. As she started to think that Damon wasn't coming she heard a knock at her window and her head snapped up.

She ran to the window unlatching it and pulling it open. "What took you so long?" she said not moving aside to let him in.

"I had to get something and it took a little longer to find then I expected." he said. "Now please let me in."

"Fine." she said stepping aside as he crawled through the window. One he was through he pulled her to him kissing her as he ran his hands through her hair. She pulled back looking at him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Of course I was." he said running his hand down her neck. "You don't have to doubt me," he said. "If I say I'm going to be here, I'll be here."

"Ok." she said. "Good, because I was really driving myself crazy." She kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands slid down her back. "Now," she said. "What did you have to get the kept you from getting back on time?"

"Well, seeing as you've stopped wearing the vervain necklace Stefan gave you-"

"It doesn't feel right to wear something he gave me after I ended things with him."

"I feel the same way." said Damon. "But you still need protection from Katherine and other unforeseen threats." He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "Which is why I had to find this." He dropped a long chain with a with an oval pendant swinging from it. He watched her face as she caught it looking at it in the dim light. It was a locket with a cameo emblazoned on the front. The image was standing out against the black background was an ivory rose surrounded by a few leaves.

"Damon..." she said looking at it as she ran her fingers over the engraved surface. "This is beautiful."

"I've had it since before I met Katherine." he said pulling it into his palm. "I bought it because my mother told me I'd find someone special enough to give it to."

"And you never gave it to Katherine?" she said catching his eye.

"No.," he said. "I thought about it a few times but it just didn't feel right. I had to go through my old room to find it and I forgot where I hid it. Then I had to get down to the basement, and pick vervain with the gloves, get it in the locket..." he trailed off. "These details probably bore you. The short story is now you have some new vervain protection."

"I love it." she said turning around and pulling her hair back. He lowered it over her neck and fastened the clasp. She turned back around kissing him running her hand up over his shoulders. "It's beautiful," she said touching it gently.

"So are you." he said running his thumb over her cheek. She looked up at him and he felt her cheeks grow warm under his finger. "What are you blushing for?"

"I'm not used to being called beautiful." she said.

"I don't know why." he said. "I'm amazed you don't hear it ten times a day." She smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss him. He ran his hands down over her sides pushing his hands back up, under her tank top.

"Stop." she said quietly pulling back. "We can't."

"Why?" he said tightening his hands around her. "The thought of that body pressed against me was the only thing keeping me going insane at the thought of spending a night down the hallway from a brother who wants to kill me. Well, more than usual."

"Well, Jenna is still pretty suspicious so I'm pretty sure she's sitting in her room right now listening for you."

"Well, she hasn't heard me yet so-" He ran his hand up her spine and he felt her shiver.

"Damon, if you keep going in the direction I think you're going won't be quiet much longer." she said pushing herself away from him.

"You are quite loud." he whispered into her ear as he pulled himself into her. She turned around but he pressed himself into her back. "I've been replaying your moans in my head all day."

"Well keep playing them," she said finally pulling herself away from him. "Because you are not getting any new material tonight."

"Then can I get something for my troubles?" he said. "I did come all the way over here. And I brought jewelry."

"Very pretty jewelry." She said fingering it. "Fine," she said biting back a grin as she sighed, rolling her eyes. She eyed her door before stepping into him.

"Don't worry." he said. "If I hear her coming up the stairs I'll jump out the window."

"Well," she said. "Only if you're sure." She rushed into him throwing her arms around his neck. He was stunned for a few seconds but he quickly tangled his hands in her hair as she moaned quietly in his ear. She pushed her chest against him and his fingers ran over her neck but finally pulled away.

"Ok if we do that much longer I'm going to start making some pretty suspicious sounds."

"Ok." he said. "But, don't forget I'm going to help you through tomorrow."

"How?" she said.

"You'll see." he said stealing one more quick kiss before ducking out the window. She fell back into bed running her fingers over the necklace.

"Elena?" she sat up looking instinctively towards the window but when she saw a sliver of light cut across her bed she turned towards her door.

"Jeremy?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back home and I thought I heard voices." He leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Is Stefan under the bed or something?"

"No!" she said laughing. "No one's in here."

"Oh," he said returning his voice to a normal speaking level. "Well, if he was I'd cover for you."

"Thanks Jer." she said tucking herself under the sheets.

"Hey, what happened to your necklace?" he said.

"What about it?" she said gripping at the chain.

"That's not the one Stefan gave you."

"Oh yeah, I got a new one." she said looking down at it turning over the pendant.

"I like it better than the old one." he said. "This one seems more like you."

"I like this one too." she said.

"Well unless you need me to fight off any boys hidden in your closet, I'm going to bed."

"Night Jer."

"Night Elena." Elena laid down tucking her arm under the pillow. She held onto the necklace with her other hand as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elena woke the next morning still gripping the necklace. For the first time in weeks, she had woken up smiling. She stretched her arms over her head and sat up swinging her feet to the side of her bed. She opened her drawers and pulled on a pair of dark jeans. She reached towards her usual dark blue tank tops but a thought struck her and as she glanced up into the mirror she saw a shadow of Damon's smirk in the corner of her mouth. She dug through her drawers until she found a black t-shirt with a deep neckline. She went to pull on the shirt but at the last minute, she pulled on a deep red tank that looked like the one she had worn to bed with Damon on underneath the black shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy to see the shirt and her hair covered the bites on her neck and she quickly pulled on a thick black bracelet to cover the fading bite mark on her wrist. She ran down the stairs and past the kitchen throwing her book bag over her shoulder.

"Elena, don't you need breakfast?" said Jenna.

"I forgot I have to get to school early today. No time." she said pausing briefly to grab a granola bar.

"Well, someone's in a good mood this morning." she said looking at Elena's grin.

"I got a good night sleep.," said Elena. "And I think Damon really helped stave off that cold."

"Damon-"

"Is a really nice guy." Elena said and ran out the front door. She walked down the driveway and was climbing into her car when she heard a car horn behind her. She turned around and saw Damon grinning at her from his Camaro.

"Need a ride?" he said through the window.

"Is this just a clever ruse to get me to go to Georgia again?" she said closing her car door and leaning on it.

"Of course not." he said. "If I wanted to do that again I would have gone down the road a few feet and flipped your car over and then rescued you from the wreckage and dragged you unconscious into my car."

"Well then," she said. "I guess you can give me a ride." She ran around his car and climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey," she said quietly. Damon leaned across the car to kiss her but she pulled back looking up at her house.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at her.

"Jenna." she said looking up at the kitchen window.

"Got it." he said and the car sped forward. After going down the road for about ten minutes he turned a corner into the parking lot of a shopping center. As soon as the car came to a full stop he disappeared from sight. Before Elena could turn her head to look for him he pulled her out of her seat and pinned her to the car.

"Jesus." she gasped. "I told you I can't get used to that."

"Sorry." he said. He leaned into her kissing her.

"Ok I'm over it." she said running her hands through his hair. She smiled up at him biting her lip.

"Did you survive the night without me?" he said running his hand through her hair.

"Barely." she said. She looked down at his black t-shirt and giggled. "We match."

"It looks good on you." he said. "But it'd look better off." He ran his hand under the edge of her shirt.

"I still have to go to school." she said. "But trust me I agree completely."

"Are you sure you have to go?" he said pulling back to look at her.

"Don't tempt me." she said. "I'm barely making myself go. But I can't hide forever."

"The necklace really suits you." he said running his fingers over her neck then let his fingers trail over her bare skin. Her breath caught as his fingers ran down the chain to where the pendant sat in her cleavage. His fingers stopped as she hit the edge of the red tank top peeking out from the shirt. "God, you wore this and you expect me to keep my hands off you?"

"Yeah." she said. "But it doesn't mean I have to make it easy."

"For which one of us?" He said letting his hand rest at her waist. She caught at his forearms but she looked up at him.

"Thank you." she said. "For everything."

"Of course." he said. "Now let's get you to school." He stole one quick kiss before walking around the car again. As they both sat back in the car, Elena watched him as he turned out of the parking lot and drove towards the school.

"Is this the idea you had to make today better?" she said.

"One of many." he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I'm looking forward to the rest." she said. "Although I've gotta say I'm looking forward to the look one everyone's face when I drive up with you."

"So am I." he said. "One quick question though."

"Fire away." she said.

"I know I was up early to make sure I caught you, but why were you up and out so fast?"

"My locker is right next to Stefan's." she said dropping her eyes. "I thought if I got here early enough I could avoid running into him."

"Sneaky." he said.

"I thought so." she said.

"Ok, another question." he said.

"Go ahead." she said looking out the window.

"Do you want people to know about us?" he said staring ahead.

"Do you?" she said looking over at him.

"I asked you first." he said.

"Well, I'm assuming you do." she said. "Or you wouldn't be driving me to school or asking me."

"That's not an answer." he said.

"Yes." she said. "I want people to know."

"So I'm allowed to maul you in the school parking lot?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No!" she said laughing as they rounded the corner.

"Why?" he said.

"I don't know." she said.

"Unless you give me an answer I'm going to do it." he said.

"Well." she said. "I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt," she said

"I'll try to restrain myself but I make no promises." They pulled into the school parking lot. Elena looked out the window. There were a lot fewer people then there usually were when she got to school but still, more then she expected. Thankfully she didn't see Bonnie, Caroline or Matt among them. "Is dear here?" he said looking around.

"No." she said. "Thank god for small favors." She sat back in the black seats looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair exhaling slowly.

"You gonna be ok?" he said watching her.

"I'll be fine." she said dropping her hands and opening her eyes. "You being here helps a lot." He smiled at her and got out of the car. She watched the other students start to stare as she got out and met Damon at the back of his car. "I'm starting to rethink that kiss," she said staring out at them.

"Why?" said Damon staring back at them leaning on his car.

"Because I just ended things with Stefan and people will think I'm a whore if I'm making out with his brother the next day."

"Who cares what people think?"

"I do." she said. "I'm a teenage girl. That's on like page one of the manual: You must care about what everyone thinks about you all day, every day." She looked at the girls pulling out their phones and frantically typing away. "And me showing up with you is already getting people talking."

"Well then," he said stepping in front of her. 'I'll guess I'll have to wait until later." He pulled her into him. The hug may have looked platonic to the surrounding students but Elena felt his hands grip her sides and she felt her heart race.

"You're making it very hard for me not to attack you." she whispered.

"You have no idea." he said. "I have a very strong urge to throw you down on the back of my car."

"Fight it." she said pulling back. "For now." she smiled fingering the rose pendant as she walked into school and Damon got back into his car. She got to the steps and turned to watch his car speed out of the parking lot. As she crossed the threshold of the school she sighed. She started to feel like she might actually be able to survive the day.

But as she turned the corner she felt her smile fade away. Stefan was leaning on the wall of lockers looking at her. "You're here early," he said.

"What, have you been standing there waiting for me?" she said stomping over to her locker. She twisted the lock around viscously as he looked down at her.

"I knew you'd try to avoid me." he said standing behind her.

"Then take that as a hint." she said. "And just leave me alone."

"We didn't get a chance to talk things out the other night." he said.

"You want Katherine, I want Damon. What more is there to say?" she said pulling books out of her locker.

"Elena, it's not like I did anything terrible to you. Can we just talk?"

"Fine." she said slamming her locker shut. He leaned against it and looked up at him. "Talk."

"We had a good thing going for a long time. Do you really want to end it like this?"

"Yes." said Elena. "I've known you didn't love me for a while and I denied my feeling for Damon for as long as I could because I hoped you'd start to actually feel something for me. In the end, I knew that if Katherine ever came back we'd be over. Now she's back. Damon and I have something special, something you and I never had."

"Damon is in lust with you, Elena. He always wants what he can't have and now that he has you he'll get tired of you."

"Damon is not like that." she said walking away from the lockers. "And the fact that you'd say that just proves how desperate you are. Just go be with Katherine and leave us alone." She went to walk by him but he caught her arm.

"Where did you get that?" said Stefan looking down at her.

"Get what?" said Elena looking up at him.

"The necklace." he said.

"Damon." she said. "I wasn't going to wear the one you gave me anymore and I wasn't going to go out without protection." Elena held to it looking down at the engraved rose.

"Elena-" he said reaching out to her again.

"Don't. she said "Stefan, I'm done talking to you. In fact, I'm just done." She pulled herself out of his grip and stomped down the hallway. She pushed the door into the girl's room and braced herself on one of the sinks. She inhaled deeply and leaned against the wall gazing skyward. She desperately wished Damon was there to wrap his arms around her but she had to be content by comforted herself by holding tight to the pendant.

She exhaled and headed out the door. She hadn't walked more than ten feet out the door before one of the girls from her old cheer squad with stepped in front of her. "Hey Elena!" she said smiling.

"Hi." she said startled by the cheery face. She found herself utterly unable to remember the girl's name.

"So am I crazy or did Damon Salvatore drive you to school today in that hot Mustang?"

"It's a Camaro but yeah Damon drove me to school."

"Why?" she said tilting her head.

"My car wouldn't start this morning." she said.

"But why didn't Stefan give you a ride?" she said. "Isn't he your boyfriend

"He was already at school and Damon was closer." Elena tried to step around her. She side stepped Elena blocking her path.

"But you are still dating Stefan?" she said looking at Elena. "Right?"

"Look I really have to get to class-" she tried to step around her again

"Why? The bell doesn't ring for another twenty minutes." she stepped in front of her again.

"I just have to-" said Elena rolling her eyes and sighing deeply.

"Run off and see your boyfriend Stefan?" she said flashing her bright smile again.

"Stefan and I aren't dating anymore!" said Elena finally snapping.

"Oh." said the cheerleader biting back a grin. "I am so sorry. If you need to talk, call me. Ok?"

"Yeah." she said. "I'll do that." She watched as the girl scurried away frantically thumbing away at her phone.

"Shit." Elena mumbled pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Miss me already?" Elena could hear Damon's smirk through the phone.

"Well yes." she said leaning into an alcove in the hallway. "But Pep Squad Barbie cornered me and I cracked," she said.

"What exactly does that mean? Cracked about what?" he said.

"Stefan and I breaking up." she said. "She grabbed me coming out of the bathroom and I crumbled."

"Did you tell her you dumped my baby brother for me?"

"Not exactly." she said. "But she saw you drop me off. She may be flunking first-year Spanish but she can put the pieces together."

"Is that such a bad thing?" he said.

"Not exactly." she said. "But I would have preferred to tell people myself and by now she's texting half the school."

"Well I'm sorry about the cheer ambush but maybe this is the easiest way to spread the word."

"I guess." she said. "Any way you'd consider dropping by at lunch?"

"I was already planning on kidnapping you." he said. "But since you insist on ruining the surprise I'll meet you out front at lunch."

"Now I have something to look forward to." said Elena watching the hallways start to fill.

"Four hours." he said. "I'll see you then."

"See you." she said. She closed her phone and headed towards homeroom. She passed her usual seat by the window and tucked herself in the back.

"Please tell me the bleach has soaked through Bianca's skull and she's spouting nonsense." said Bonnie sliding into the seat next to her.

"What?" said Elena looking up at her friend.

"She texted me that you broke up with Stefan and you're now dating Damon." she said. "Not only is this ridiculous but if by some bizarre twist of fate it was true, I know you'd tell me yourself." Elena sat looking down into her lap glancing at Bonnie out of the corner of her eye biting her lip nervously. "Oh my god she's not crazy, but you are."

"It just happened. " Said Elena sitting up. "Well, we just got together. I mean, I've had feelings for him for a while but things just got all pushed out in the open."

"Damon? Seriously are you out of your mind? He tried to kill me."

"Technically he tried to kill Emily-"

"And Caroline-"

"He just saved her life-"

"And you."

"That was a long time ago." said Elena.

"Not to mention he's completely evil." hissed Bonnie.

"No he's not." said Elena snapping. "He's changed since he got to Mystic Falls. He may have attacked me a couple months ago but he's saved my life countless times since then."

"But he's-"

"Listen I do not want to have to defend my choices to you or anyone else!" said Elena. "If you can't be happy for me just leave me alone," said Elena standing up and moving to the opposite side of the room. Bonnie sat looking at her but did not follow. Elena dug her iPod out of her bag and jammed her headphones into her ears. She didn't hear whatever song was playing, just a dull roaring in her ears. She had known telling people about her break up with Stefan would be difficult but she hadn't planned on telling people about Damon in the same day. Now thanks to a cheerleader with overactive thumbs she didn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to Elena's necklace: https://www.etsy.com/listing/114846340/black-and-white-rose-cameo-locket?show_sold_out_detail=1


	7. Chapter 7

Elena sat in the back of her last class before lunch. Thankfully her teacher had been sick and the substitute was just letting them read. She was hunched over her book but she could feel people staring at her. She heard people talking around her all day and more than a few people had given her ugly looks. One particularly stupid girl had asked her if she had forgotten which brother she was dating. Elena had merely dropped her head walked away but she couldn't avoid Stefan. Elena regretted that she and Stefan had scheduled as many classes together as they could when they had started dating because now she had to face him in most of her classes.

She looked up to see the time and unwittingly caught Stefan's eye. She saw him giving her a look that conveyed not only anger but also a sadness that made her heart twinge. She knew she had made the right choice in breaking up with him but she hadn't planned on letting people know she was dating Damon so soon. She looked back down at her book rereading the same sentence she had been looking at for the last ten minutes still not absorbing a word. After what seemed like hours the bell finally rang and Elena grabbed her bag and bolted. She passed Stefan as she ran out the door but kept her eyes firmly on the ground. She sped down the hallways to the front of the school praying Damon wouldn't take too long before he got to school. When she finally opened the front door and looked up at the parking lot she nearly broke into a full run. Damon was already in the parking lot leaning against the trunk of his car. She went down the stairs weaving between the students before she got to him.

"Hey." he said cooly as she approached. "Since people know now, am I allowed one kiss or-" Elena dropped her bag, tangling her hands in his hair as she pulled his mouth down to hers. After a few minutes, she let go and looked at very shocked Damon. "Hello to you too."

"Thank god you're here." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Why the sudden change of opinion?" he said. "This morning you barely let me touch you."

She leaned against the hood of the car looking up at him."This morning everyone wasn't giving me dirty looks and talking behind my back. If they're going to talk we might as well give them something to talk about." She grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him back to her.

He pulled back after a moment and looked at her."What about-"

"What about what?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Not what. Who." Damon looked to the side inclining his head to something over her shoulder. Elena turned over her shoulder and saw Bonnie and Stefan standing side by side their arms crossed glaring and Elena and Damon.

"Who cares?" she said turning back to Damon. "Now are we going to sit here and let them glare all day or are you gonna follow through on your promise to kidnap me?" She stood up on her toes kissing him gently then pulling back to look at him biting her lip.

"Good point." he said. "Get in the car, but first..." He pulled Elena back into her by her waist pushing her against the car. She ran her arms around is neck as he braced his hand on the trunk of his car leaning over her. She leaned into him smiling into him as she heard the people around her murmuring. She ran her hands under his leather jacket pushing it off of him but finally pulled back.

"I don't know about you but I'm not up to giving the school a free show. Let's get out of here." She dropped the jacket to her side.

"You got it." he growled into her. He kissed her one more time bending so far forward her back hit the trunk before he stood up. She stood up grinning catching Stefan's eye one more time before she got into the car. He looked like he was about to come towards her but he stayed on the sidewalk staring back at her. She climbed into the car throwing his leather jacket and her bag in the back or the car, looking out the tinted windows at all the students staring at the car, biting back a smile as some of them snapped pictures on their phones.

"You'd think they'd never seen two people kiss before." she said as Damon started the car and drove towards the exit.

"They've just never seen two such insanely attractive people kiss before." he said. As they approached the entrance a security guard flagged them down. Damon slowed down rolling down the window.

"Do you have an off campus pass?" he said leaning down to look at Elena. Damon leaned forward looking at the security guard and Elena watched as his jaw went slack.

"Yes she does." he said. "In fact she's got one all week."

"Of course." said the guard slowly. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." said Damon pulling away rolling up the window.

"You just compelled him didn't you?" said Elena.

"Of course I did." said Damon turning onto the street and slamming on the gas. "Do you care?"

"No." she said throwing her head back. "Anything to get me out of that school."

"Good." he said. "Now do you want to go back to your house or-"

"Anywhere." she said. "Anywhere that gets me away from everyone."

"The Boarding House work?" he said.

"As long as we're the only ones there." she said.

"We will be." he said.

"Then let's go." she said. They turned down the road that would take them to his house.

"So how bad are things going?" he said looking over her.

"Awful." she said. "I mean I was planning on telling everyone that Stefan and I were done and that you and I were together, just not at the same time. Now everyone thinks I dumped Stefan and climbed into bed with his brother."

"But you did-"

"I know!" she said. "But I didn't want everyone else to know that." She said laughing. "I needed time to spin it."

"Well I'm sorry you've got to deal with all this." he said. "I'll try to help you as much as possible."

"You just being here helps so much." she said.

"Good." he said. "I'll stick around." They pulled into the driveway and before Elena could open the door Damon had pulled her out of the car and pressed her against the car.

"Is this your new thing?" she said the wind knocked out of her again. "Because if it is I love it." She ran her hand over his face, running her hand into his hair and pulling him into her. He kissed her gently running his hands through her hair.

"I love you." he said quietly against her. She looked up at him and he couldn't read the expression in her eyes. She pulled him back into her by his neck kissing him hungrily.

"Let's get inside." she said. "We only have a couple hours before I have to get back to school and I want to take full advantage of it." She gripped onto his collar turning them around and pulling them towards the front door. He reached around her, opening the door. She backed him into the wall running her hands up his chest.

"Are you going to let us get up the stairs?" he said.

"I'm still weighing the pros and cons of sex on the floor." said Elena. "Or the table. Or-"

"God I don't know what brought this on but I like it." he said. "Let's keep it to the bedroom today." He bent down scooping his arms behind her knees and speeding them up the stairs. He set Elena down outside the door to reach for the doorknob.

"I've never seen you room." she said as he turned the doorknob.

"You haven't?"

"Nope." she said. "You're always downstairs on the couch with a glass of scotch when I come over."

"Oh." he said. "Well welcome to my boudoir." he said waggling his eyebrows. Elena walked in and looked around.

"It's very you." she said. She looked around and the dark stained wood of the elaborate furniture and silky curtains.

"I've had enough time to decorate." he said. She ran her hands over the delicately carved bedposts before turning to face him.

"Well..." she said. "We gonna just stand here admiring your bed?" She leaned forward and started to slide her hands under his shirt feeling hi muscles tense. "Or are we gonna put it to use?" She slid his shirt over his head then kissed him gently as she dropped his shirt and slid her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up her back kissing her gently. She backed into the bed laying down and pulling him on top of her. He slipped his hand under her back centering them on the bed. Elena quickly pulled off her black t-shirt along with her tank top and she moaned as her skin pressed against Damon. He quickly pulled off her jeans and then his own. She sat up and he slid between her legs pressing her back against the wall at the head of his bed. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed her hungrily. "So is this going to be a daily thing?" she gasped as he kissed down her neck sucking the space between her neck and shoulder.

"What?" he said as he nipped at her collarbone.

"You picking me up early to ravage me in a parking lot, then kidnaping me at lunch and taking me back to your place?"

"If you want it to be." he said.

"Good." she said throwing her head back. They removed the last of their clothes and Elena lay on her back looking up at him. He lay over her staring down at her. "What?" she said. "Why are you waiting?"

"I just can't believe you're really here." he said smoothing back a piece of hair. "And that you trust me like this." he said running his fingers over the bite mark on her neck.

"Well, believe it." she said. "I'm yours." He drove deep inside her and she gasped arching her back into him.

"God that's one of the hottest things I've ever heard." he said grinning as she clawed at his back moaning.

"The 'I'm yours' or the moaning?" she said as he started to rock against her slowly.

"Both." he said. "But then again I love almost everything that passes over those lips." He said biting her bottom lip. She gripped at his back as he pushed deeper inside her.

"You are amazing." she said rolling her hips against him as he groaned bracing his hands on either side of her.

"You are beautiful." he said pushing deep inside her as she cried out. He looked down and saw her blushing. "You're going to have to get used to hearing that." He said. "I'm going to tell you how beautiful you are everyday." He kissed down her neck kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Damon..." she moaned. "I'm so- so close." She gripped his neck pulling him down to her throat. "If you want to..." she trailed off looking up at him.

"No." he said. "I just want to hear you scream my name." He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts and she moaned louder gripping him tighter. With a final thrust Elena felt herself dig her nails into his back as she screamed his name pressing herself closer into him as she felt him empty inside her. He fell on his back looking over at her. She laid against his chest her breathing returning to normal as he stroked her hair. "I love you." he said. She looked up at him for a few moments then closed her eyes laying back into his chest. "Do you not want me to say it anymore?" he said and his hand pulled away from her hair.

"I want to say it." she said quietly. "I wish I could but I just can't. Every time you say it I feel so guilty for being too scared to say it."

"So you want me to stop?" he said staring at the ceiling.

"No." she said running her hand over his chest. "Please don't."

"Why?" he said. "Are you proud of yourself for being able to get Damon Salvatore to say he loves you, while you get away with batting your eyes and-"

"No!" she said sitting up gripping the sheets to her. "Damon, please don't."

"Well then why should I keep saying it?" he said sitting up to look at her.

"Because every time you say it I get closer to being able to say it back." she said.

"I still don't get why you can't say it." he said looking down at her his jaw set.

"I- I don't know." she said falling back into the wall.

"You said it to Stefan fast enough." Damon spat back.

"I only said it because I thought I was about to lose him." She buried her head in her hands. "And now I feel like I'm about to lose you if I don't say it."

"I'm not going to dump you because you won't say you love me." he said some of his anger dissolving. "I just don't want you to think I'm sleeping with you to piss of Stefan."

"So do you love me?" she said looking up at him her face streaked with tears.

"Of course I do." he said wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I'm not going to leave you." He pulled her into his chest and she exhaled shakily as he stroked up and down her arm.

"I'll get there soon, I promise." she said.

"Don't say it before you mean it." he said. "That way when you say it, I'll know how much it means." She wrapped her arms around him inhaling his scent.

"I don't want to go back." she said quietly.

"To school?" he said. "Well we've got some time before we have to go back-"

"Home." she said. "While I was figuring out how to tell people at school I didn't even think about having to tell Jenna." She nervously stroked the pendant he had given her. "I don't know I'm going to keep her from flipping out, she was mad enough when she thought she caught us kissing on the porch and yesterday I told her there was nothing going on between us."

"I could compel her into thinking she loves me and that Stefan has a coke problem." he said.

"I'm almost hoping you're not kidding. At least Jeremy likes you." she said.

"Say the word and I'll do it." he said.

"No." she said. "I just feel trapped right now."

"Why?" he said looking down at her as she twisted and untwisted the chain between her fingers.

"At home I'll have Jenna glaring at me disapprovingly across the dinner table, everyone at school is talking about me, not to mention Stefan's 'I'm so angry I could snap at any second' glare, Bonnie doesn't understand and Caroline, the one person who might be able to understand me right now, is in the hospital. I have no one."

"You have me." he said stroking her face.

"I wish I could just stay here." she said. "But Stefan-" her voice caught.

"Yeah, that would be an awkward breakfast table." said Damon. "The only way it could get any weirder was if Katherine was there."

"Oh crap I forgot about Katherine." said Elena throwing her head back. "I forgot about my ex-boyfriend's scorned vampire lover, who is also my doppleganger, hellbent on taking me down. I have such an amazing life." She rolled to the side looking up at Damon. "If it weren't for you I'd fall apart."

"Elena," he said pulling her up to him again. "Jenna will eventually accept your devastatingly handsome new beau, some new scandal will blow ours out of the water by lunch, Bonnie will calm down, Caroline will be out of the hospital in no time and I will keep Katherine away from us any way I can."

"What about Stefan?" she said. "He's at school and here. There's no escaping him." Damon was silent and Elena looked up at him. "This is where you say he'll get over it and eventually accept us."

"I'd love to but I've got 140 years of proof of how good my brother is at holding a grudge." They both exhaled looking at each other. "But we'll find a way to make this work."

"How?" she said.

"I don't know yet." he said. He leaned down kissing her softly and she held to him.

"We may officially be the most screwed couple in history." she said stretching out her legs pointing her toes.

"But also the most attractive." he said.

"And that's what really counts." she said.

"In the grand scheme of things." he said. She rolled over looping a leg around him kissing him gently. He slid his hand up and down her back kissing her back. He kissed her forehead then leaned down. "I'm sorry." he said. "But I have to get you back to school."

"No." she whined gripping onto his chest. "I don't want to go back they're all going to be mean to me."

"Would it make you feel better if I made out with you in the parking lot again?" he said looking down at her.

"Very much so." she said sighing as she climbed out of bed reaching down to pull on her clothes. They both got dressed in silence quickly. As they got in the car Damon noticed how absently Elena was staring out the window.

"You may want to put your hair in a ponytail or something." He said. "You've kind of got ridiculous sex hair."

"I have an idea for how to deal with the people at school." she said not seeming to hear him.

"What method is that?" he said looking over at him.

"Fuck them." she said.

"What?" he said smiling slightly.

"Fuck them." she said. "Who cares about a bunch of stuck up bitches and brainless jocks who judge me about stuff they know nothing about. If they think I'm a whore then let them think it." She pulled her black t-shirt over her head and threw it in the back of his car grabbing his leather jacket as she did. "You mind if I borrow this the rest of the day?" she said pulling it on over her tank top.

"Uh no." he said looking at her. "I know you're willing to let them think you're a whore but you don't need to help them."

"Oh this isn't for them." she said. "This is for me. If I don't care what they think then they can think anything they want. This is just too see if I can ignore the worst things they can think of. Don't worry I'll get your jacket back to you tomorrow. Or tonight, whenever I see you first." Damon looked at her concernedly as they turned into the parking lot.

"Elena you can't just burn the bridges to keep people away."

"Fine." she said reaching back to grab her shirt. "I'll change back and take off the jacket, when I get home."

"Baby steps." he said stopping the car and walking around to meet her. "If anyone's really mean I'll rip their heads off." He said kissing her and sliding his hands under his jacket feeling the bare strip of skin under her tank top.

"Promise?" she said running his hands over his chest. She smiled slightly as she bent down to pick up her book bag. "Will you be back to take me home?" She said.

"Yeah." he said. "Three hours. You can make it that long."

"With my new method I can do anything." she said kissing him again.

"Why don't you start with getting back to class on time." he said. "I don't want Jenna to think I'm a bad academic influence."

"God forbid the nymphomaniac vampire affect my attendance record." she said. "Bye."

"Love you." he said.

"I know." she said kissing him one more time. "Thank you." She stood to the side of his car and watched him pull away. She finally turned back to the school and the first person she saw was Stefan. He didn't seem to have moved from the spot. He still stood there arms crossed glaring at her. "Take a picture it'll last longer." she said ready to breeze by him. He reached out and gripped her arm spinning her around.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said looking down at her.

"Well you saw for yourself." she said looking up at him. "Your brother is a really excellent kisser, among other things." she said looking up at him.

"Elena what is going on?" he said.

"Well obviously you've heard the rumors around school and you're looking at me like a slut so you seem to have a pretty good grasp of things." She tried to pull away but he pulled her back.

"Elena this isn't you. I don't know if you're doing this to piss me off or if Damon asked you to or what-"

"I'm doing this for me." she said trying to wrench her arm out of his hand. "You don't own me and you don't have any business knowing about my life anymore. Now let go." she said finally ripping herself loose.

"Elena you're going to blow your life apart for someone who's going to get bored with you in a week."

"Stefan you have no idea what's going on between me and your brother. Damon and I have something you and I never had. I trust him."

"You really trust him?" he said.

"Completely." she said. "I have nothing more to say to you." She said turning away walking into the school.

"Elena!" he yelled after her but she didn't turn around. "Elena!" he yelled again. Elena walked through the school doors slamming them behind her. She saw everyone start to stare at her again but this time it didn't faze her. She walked down the hallway her head held high on her way to her locker. As she twisted the lock Bianca approached her again.

"Hey Elena!" she said sounding ridiculously chipper.

"Hey." said Elena smiling back sarcastically, imitating her voice.

"So I heard you and Damon left campus for lunch. Is that true? Is that his jacket?" she said tilting her head inquisitively.

"Yes we did and yes it is." said Elena exchanging her books.

"Did you change clothes?" said Bianca.

"Yes I did. Excellent powers of observation." she said concentrating on her books.

"Why?" said Bianca. "Did you two go out to lunch and you spilled on your shirt. Oh I get it then Damon gave you his jacket to cover up-"

"No." said Elena slamming her locker shut. "We went back to his house and fucked and I left my shirt behind so he gave me his jacket to cover up." Bianca stood open mouthed staring at Elena. "Now go text that juicy tidbit to all your little worker drones and have a nice day." Elena slung her bag back over her shoulder and headed off to her next class.

Elena made it through her remaining classes without speaking to another student. The news of her scene in the parking lot with Stefan and the one inside with Bianca seemed to have spread rapidly. When she entered a room, instead of the whispering suddenly starting it dropped away into silence. When teachers asked her questions directly she answered them as she normally would but she didn't speak to anyone else the rest of the day.

Unfortunately in her final class she and Stefan were forced to sit together due to the teachers love of seating charts. Elena sat staring directly at the board waiting for the class to start as Stefan slid into the seat next to her. "Elena-" he started.

"Don't." she said reaching down to pull her notebook out of her bag.

"I just wanted to say-"

"I don't care." she said flipping open her notebook to an empty page.

"I just-"

"Do I need to write it down for you?" she said finally snapping her head around to look at him. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say unless it's 'Katherine and I are leaving Mystic Falls forever.' If that isn't the next thing out of your mouth I don't wanna hear it." She snapped her head back to the front of the room as the teacher finished writing something on the board as the bell rang.

"Today I'd like you to discuss last night's reading with your partner and we'll discuss your thoughts next class." The teacher turned around to face them. "I put the guidelines for discussion on the board. I'll be grading your latest papers so you have the rest of class to talk." He sat down pulling out a stack of papers as the class filled with the sound of students talking.

Elena dropped her head in her hands staring at the desk before throwing her head back to face the ceiling. "Why?" she muttered skyward opening her palms. "Look," she said turning to Stefan. "We are discussing Great Gatsby and nothing else got it?" She pulled the book out of her bag.

"Got it." he said pulling out his copy. He looked up at the board reading the first question. "Do you think Daisy was justified in her affair with Gatsby?"

"Yes." said Elena. "Tom was a big angry jackass and she and Gatsby had something special."

"But they were married." said Stefan. "They were committed to each other."

"Is that why he was sleeping with Myrtle behind her back?" she said. "The two of them had something going on way before Daisy started seeing Gatsby."

"Maybe Daisy only suspected the affair because she made assumptions about the kind of person Tom was."

"Well Daisy didn't stand for that did she? She wasn't afraid to take Myrtle down."

"But she ended up alone." said Stefan.

"Only because Gatsby was killed." said Elena. "Don't make it sound like he left her. Tom made everyone think Gatsby was driving the car that killed his wife. Look, Gatsby knew he wanted to be with Daisy so much he changed everything about himself just to get near her. Daisy only got with Tom because she was worried people would disapprove of her being with Gatsby."

"So you're saying Daisy never really had any feelings for Tom? She just got with him to make people happy?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." said Elena glaring back at him.

"You both raise very interesting points." said the teacher who had walked up behind them. They both jumped and turned around. "You're both so passionate about your opinions I look forward to your discussion tomorrow."

"Thank you." said Stefan. "We both really got into the story."

"I'd like you two to make your arguments individually and kind of make it a debate."

"Sounds great." said Elena. She opened her copy of the book and started taking notes furiously keeping her eyes on the page.

After what felt like hours the bell rang and Elena bolted, not bothering to stop by her locker to get her books. She sped straight to the front door running into the parking lot before a flood of students reached it. She looked around and saw Damon's car pulling into the lot. She ran down to the car pulling open the door and climbing in. She slammed the door and turned to him. "Get me away from here." she said. Damon didn't pause before he slammed on the gas squealing out of the parking lot. "I can't do it." she said. "I can't spend everyday having to listen to him."

"The day didn't get better?" he said glancing over at her as she pulled off his leather jacket digging into her bag to pull on her black shirt.

"Well I snapped at a cheerleader so everyone else left me alone but Stefan-" She exhaled heavily pulling her shirt down.

"Do you want to go home?" he said. She nodded propping her elbow up on the window and leaning on her hand. They rode in silence for most of the way. A few minutes from her house she turned to him.

"I want you to come inside when I get home." she said.

"Of course." he said. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Well two reasons, protection and-" she stopped looking at him. "You'll find out the second reason once we get there."

"Do you want to tell me what Stefan did?" he said.

"He argued with me under the guise of literary appreciation." she said crossing her arms.

"What?" he said looking at her. "Am I dense or-"

"We had to partner up in English class and he tried to use Great Gatsby to argue with me."

"How did he manage that?"

"He equated you to Gatsby, me to Daisy and himself to Tom." she said. "And I equated Katherine to Myrtle."

"Wow." said Damon. "It does kind of fit oddly well."

"You got a yellow car I can run Katherine down with?" she said.

"Nope." he said. "I'll take care of Katherine." The turned onto Elena's street and she sat up looking down her driveway.

"Perfect." said Elena. "Jenna's not home yet." They pulled up to her house and Elena jumped out running up to the front door. "Come on!" she yelled back at Damon you was still getting out of the car. She ran into the living room dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs and when she looked up to see if Damon was behind her he pressed her into a wall kissing her hungrily. "Wait, wait, wait." she said turning her head to the side to free her lips.

"Why?" he said. "Isn't that why you were so excited Jenna wasn't back?" He growled down at her pressing his hips against her. "Isn't this the other reason you wanted me to come in?"

"No." she said pulling away from him. She walked to the TV dropping to her knees to open the cabinet beneath it. "Look everyone at school already disapproves of us being together. If I can convince Jenna that we're a good couple at least I'll have one safe haven where we can be together." She dug through her DVDs pulling them out at random to look at them. "If she comes home and sees us sitting here with our hands to ourselves, looking like a normal happy couple it'll at least help her to stop hating you."

"She hates me?" he said looking down at her.

"Well maybe not hate, but she doesn't love you." she said. "Ok we need a film that will subtly hint at acceptance. Breakfast Club?" she said holding it up.

"We are not equating our relationship to a John Hughes movie." He said.

"Why?" said Elena pouting. "It's every girl's dream to live in a John Hughes movie."

"Exactly, every girl. How about something a little more mature?" He reached over her and pulled up Choclat. "A French town full of overtly religious people learn to accept a smoking hot choclatier and her love affair with a river pirate."

"Plus Jenna will be distracted by Johnny Depp." said Elena pulled the DVD out of its case and popping it into the player. She sat next to Damon lifting the remote to start the movie. Damon pulled her into him her back pressed against his chest his arms around her waist. "No." she said pulling away. "We can't be on top of each other." She sat next to him leaning against his chest and tucking her feet underneath her. He looped an arm around her lower back and she crossed her arm over her waist to lace her fingers with his.

"Is this better?" he said squeezing her fingers.

"Perfect." she said looking up at him and kissing him once before leaning back into him.

They sat Elena smiling for the first time since she had gotten home. They watched about half the movie before they heard Jenna's car pull up to the house.

"Showtime." said Damon quietly.

"Shut up." said Elena biting back a laugh.

"You home Elena?" said Jenna opening the door.

"Yeah!" she yelled back "I'm just watching a movie."

"Well can you pause it? I need to talk to you about-" she walked into the living room. "Damon." she said clenching her jaw her hands tightening around the handles of the plastic bags she was carrying. "I didn't know you would be here."

"He gave me a ride home." said Elena looking up. "And I don't have any homework so I figured we'd watch a movie together." She leaned back into him trying to look relaxed but Damon felt her body tense and knew she was holding her breath.

"Is Stefan coming over?" said Jenna carefully.

"No." said Elena. "We ended things."

"Elena could you help me get the rest of the groceries?" said Jenna setting the bags she had on the counter.

"Let me help." said Damon standing up before Elena could reply.

"That's not necessary." said Jenna. "There's only a few bags left." Elena stood up looking back at Damon biting her lip nervously. She followed Jenna out to the front of the house and to the back of her car. "What are you doing?" hissed Jenna. "You broke up with Stefan and you invited Damon over?"

"Which one upsets you more?" said Elena reaching into the back of the car.

"Well obviously I'm sad that you and Stefan broke up-"

"I'm not." said Elena.

"But I'm worried if you spend this much time with Damon he'll get the wrong idea."

"What idea?" said Elena handing the bags to Jenna.

"That you want to be with him." said Jenna readjusting the bags on her arm.

"I do want to be with him." said Elena setting the last bags on the ground.

"Elena, I think I know what's going on." said Jenna carefully

"What?" said Elena slamming the trunk shut.

"I'm sorry if Stefan dumped you but if you want to get him back using Damon to make him jealous is only going to push him away more."

"You have no idea what's going on." said Elena bending down to pick up the bags. "I ended things with Stefan and I'm with Damon because I want to be with Damon."

"But Stefan was so great." said Jenna. "I'm sure whatever fight you had you can talk it out-"

"Why does everyone think Stefan is so fucking great?" said Elena gripping the bags tightly. "I didn't break up with him over some petty fight. I broke up with him because I found out he has been using me since the first day we met and he's had feelings for someone else all along."

"Well I'm sorry about that but I really don't think that Damon is the best guy for you."

"Well I do." said Elena. "He takes care of me, he cares about me. I'm sorry of you don't like him but I do. He makes me so happy and he's the only one holding me together right now."

"I don't trust him." said Jenna still keeping her voice low despite Elena's rise in volume. "There's something about him-"

"Jenna I don't care what you think." said Elena stomping towards the house. She pushed in the door throwing her bags down in the kitchen. Damon stood waiting for her. "Did you hear all that?" she said looking at him. He nodded and looked up as Jenna came inside.

"Damon, Elena and I need to talk if you don't mind coming back later-"

"No." said Elena. "I don't have anything else to say." She stood in front of Damon and she felt him grip her hand comfortingly.

"Elena we need-"

"I'm not going to stand here and let you tell me who I can and cannot be with." she said.

"Elena you can't do whatever you want just because-"

"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Elena. "You are not my mother!"

The silence between them was so tense even Damon held his breath as Elena and Jenna stared at each other. "Damon." said Jenna quietly. "You need to go now." Damon nodded slowly watching Elena staring at Jenna unblinkingly.

Just as he was about to let go of her hand she turned into him pressing her face into his chest hugging him close. He bent down to kiss her forehead gently and she looked up at him. He hugged her again and said so quietly only Elena could hear. "As soon as I can I'll meet you in your room." She looked up at him nodding slightly.

"Bye Damon." she said quietly watching him go. As he shut the door Elena turned heading up the stairs.

"Elena Gilbert we are going to talk right now." said Jenna following her to the bottom of the stairs. Elena stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around sitting on the step.

"Fine." she said. "Talk."


	8. Chapter 8

She sat on the stairs looking down at Jenna gripping the banister. "What can you say to me that someone else hasn't said today? That I picked the wrong brother? That Damon can't be trusted? That he's just using me? That I'm going to end up with my heart broken? I've heard it all."

"Well, if everyone's saying it then maybe you should start listening." said Jenna leaning on the wall.

"So I should give into peer pressure? Wow, great parenting." said Elena sarcastically crossing her wrists over her knees.

"I'm just saying your friends want to look out for you and maybe you should listen to what they have to say."

"Look none of my friends know Damon the way I do. They think what they see is all there is to him. Did you expect him to be the kind of guy who makes a girl dinner and watches Gone with the Wind?"

"Well no-"

"Exactly." said Elena standing up. "There is so much more to Damon then the 'bad boy' everyone sees. He takes care of me when he sees I'm hurting, he talks me through whatever I need-"

"Like what your break up with Stefan? I'm so sure he worked so hard to save that relationship-"

"No." said Elena. "Like the accident. Do you know Stefan never once asked about them or how the accident affected me? Or Bonnie or Caroline or Matt. Or you,"

"I tried to talk to you-"

"Once, two weeks after their funeral, at a Starbucks. Yeah, you really pushed that talk."

"I don't know what you needed to hear-"

"That's just it. I didn't need to hear anything, I needed someone to listen. Damon listened to me." Elena dropped her head looking down at the pendant, twisting it between her fingers. "I need someone who can listen to me, Jenna."

"You need someone you can count on, someone you can trust."

"And that's Damon, not Stefan." She reached down and grabbed her book bag."I'm not going to sit here repeating myself. I know I chose right." She turned up the stairs and walked to her room surprised Jenna didn't protest any further. She walked into her room quickly closing the door slowly and leaned on it, sliding to the floor. She dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry your plan didn't work." said Damon. Elena looked up and saw him sitting in her window.

"Did you hear all of that?" she said crossing her arms over her knees pulling them into her chest.

"Yeah." he said walking down and sitting down in front of her. "Did you mean all of it?" Elena nodded.

"What part of it surprised you?" She said.

"About the accident." he said. "How can no one have talked to you? It's been over a year."

"By the time I was ready to talk everyone figured I had already moved on." She reached out and he grabbed her hand pulling her up to her feet. "When you talked to me about that and could listen to me, that's when I knew I had definitely chosen right." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her chest start to quake as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. "What if-"

"Don't." he said brushing her cheeks. "Things aren't going to be easy but that's not going to stop us."

"But if Jenna doesn't want us to be together then what are we going to do?" said Elena looking up at him.

"Are you really going to let that be the thing that threatens this? We're fighting off my brother and Katherine and Jenna is the one you're afraid of?"

"Well, Jenna can make it very difficult for us to see each other."

"That's what lunchtime and windows are for." he said squeezing her gently. A slight smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "That's more like it." He said tweaking the corner of her mouth.

"You always find a way to make me smile." she said.

"One way or another." he said sliding his hand along her waist. Elena closed her eyes sighing softly.

"You don't know how much I want you right now." she said.

"Same here." he said kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she said turning her head to give him better access to her skin.

"Anything." he said brushing his lips over her collarbone and up the other side of her neck.

"Can I feed from you?" she said pulling back to look up at him. He looked down at her, slightly confused. "I don't wanna risk it. If Stefan is as angry as I think he is then there's a good chance he'll kill me in my sleep. Or Katherine. If they do, then at least I'll have an eternity with you to look forward to during my slow torturous murder." He looked down at her smirking at her quip.

"I am rubbing off on you." he said. He bit down on his wrist and offered it to her. Before she pressed it against her mouth she looked up at him.

"I'm not purely selfish." she said. "I can reciprocate." She pulled off her bracelet and lifted her wrist up to his mouth. "And I won't take no for an answer. I know how much you love the way I taste. And how much you like drinking my blood." She smirked again as she ran her tongue along his open wound then kissed it gently. She finally pressed her lips against his wrist sucking softly.

He stared his mouth slightly agape as she alternated between soft kisses and deep slow swallows. She drank for a few seconds before she pulled back her mouth tinged red as she licked her lips. "You gonna bite me or not?" she said. She pushed her lips against him again resuming her slow drinking.

He finally pulled her wrist up to his mouth biting down slowly as she moaned slightly. This was the first time she had tasted Damon's blood as he had bitten her. The sensation of his fangs pressed into her as she felt his blood pour down her throat made her knees go weak. She had never felt so deliciously close to him. They stood in silence gazing into each other's eyes, their mouths both moving slowly against the other's skin. Damon ran his hand down her side slowly and her pulse leapt. He moaned at the increased flow of her blood, sucking harder for a few moments before he pulled back. "I'm going to drain you if I don't stop now." He said panting his fangs still dripping with her blood. She pulled back slowly, her mouth lingering as she looked up at him, her lips even redder. She stared up at him for a moment then gripped the back of his head pulling his mouth against hers. Their blood mingled as their tongues twisted together as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"Don't go." she whispered into his mouth pressing her chest into him.

"I don't want to." he said back gripping her tightly.

"Then don't." she said cupping his face. "Stay."

"I can't." he said. "If we want Jenna to give us a chance she can't find us like this."

"Like this?" she said pressing her hips into him as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Well no." he said. "But I was referring more to us being covered in blood." She looked up at him then over her shoulder at her mirror and smiled as she saw their mouths smeared in blood.

"I guess that could be kind of jarring." she said turning back to him.

"I'm gonna go so you can clean up ok?"

"Ok." she said finally pulling back from him. "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." he said. "But I don't think I can give you a ride in the morning again. I'll just meet you in the parking lot."

"Why can't you give me a- Oh Jenna." she said soon realizing his reason.

"Exactly." he said.

"As long as we can meet up for lunch again." she said. "If we don't have that time together I'll lose it."

"Of course." he said brushing her hair back. "I think with all the threats going on I need to check in at least once a day."

"I also think I should always have some of your blood in my system." she said.

"I think that's a good idea." he said. "And not just because you feeding from me is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." She smiled up at him licking her teeth.

"You taste pretty damn good." she said. "Whenever someone gives me crap about us tomorrow or Stefan tries to talk to me I'm just going to remember how you taste."

"I've got something else to help you out." he said. He reached down beside her bed and pulled up his leather jacket. "Just to make sure everyone knows who you're with. I'd give you my ring but it'd be kind of awkward when I came to pick you up and my flesh ignited." Elena smiled taking his jacket.

"Then no one could deny I had a hot boyfriend." she said pulling his jacket up to her face inhaling deeply.

"Oh god." he said. "You did not just say that."

"I did." she said. "But you think it's just a little cute don't you."

"Yeah." he said. "Damn those eyes of yours, they do things to me." She leaned into the jacket inhaling deeply.

"I know." she said looking up from the jacket. "Is there any chance we could meet before school?"

"Where?"

"School parking lot." she said. "I could drop my car off in the parking lot around the corner. Then I come riding up in your car, wearing your jacket. If you want to lend me your shirt I'm sure we could make a cheerleaders head explode." She ran her hands down his chest then slid them back up under his shirt.

"Let's stick with the jacket for now." he said catching her hands. "Why are you so determined to make everyone so crazy?"

"They want to make up rumors about me, I might as well be as crazy as they think I am. Plus it's kind of fun to see the look on Stefan's face when he wants to attack us but he can't because we're in public."

"I can tell you from experience that after 140 years that look never gets old."

"So is that a yes?" she said biting her lip as she looked up at him hugging his jacket to her chest.

"The answer is always yes when it comes to you." he said brushing her hair back.

"Good." she said. "Now all I need is a pair of leather pants."

"Ok calm down Sandra Dee, let's not go too far."

"Fine." she said. "I'll stick with the jacket for now."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He kissed her softly and she closed her eyes.

"How do you calm me down so easily?" she said her eyes still shut. "Five seconds ago I was thinking about Stefan and all those idiots at school and my blood was pounding in my ears." She opened her eyes looking up at him with a slight smile on her lips. "And now I couldn't care less."

"Now just try to stay in that mood and it'll all be fine."

"Only if you keep kissing me like that." she said closing her eyes again. He leaned in kissing her lightly again.

"Can that hold you over until tomorrow?" he said. She nodded her eyes still closed. "You going to open your eyes?" She shook her head, her eyes still closed.

"If I look at you much longer I'm going to tackle you."

"Then I'll go." he said. "Call me if things get too bad." She nodded again still not opening her eyes. She heard her window slide shut and opened her eyes. Her room was empty and she held Damon's jacket up inhaling deeply.

"Elena?" she heard Jenna calling for her up the stairs. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything, I don't care." She called back falling onto her back holding the jacket twisting the chain of the pendant between her fingers. She tucked the jacket behind her pillow knowing it would give her good dreams. She lay back on her bed sliding her shoes off and they slid to the floor.

"Elena?" she turned as Jenna opened the door.

"What?" she said still laying on her back.

"I was just-"

"Checking to make sure Damon didn't sneak in my window?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Making sure you were ok." said Jenna crossing her arms and leaning in the door.

"I'm fine." she said.

"I'll admit I was quick to judge-"

"Understatement of the century." said Elena staring at the ceiling.

"But," said Jenna sitting on the bed. "I know you're a smart girl and you wouldn't dive into something like this unless you were really sure. I'll admit I don't know much about Damon, but I'm willing to learn."

"Thank you." said Elena sitting up rubbing the chain of the pendant.

"That's a pretty necklace." said Jenna.

"Damon gave it to me." said Elena smiling as she looked down at it.

"For what?" said Jenna pulling it up to her, running her fingers over the engraved surface.

"He bought it a while ago and his mother told him to wait until he found someone special enough to give it to." She looked down smiling at it.

"Wow." Jenna said.

"Yeah." said Elena taking the pendant from Jenna and looking down at it. "I really care about him. And he cares about me too. If you could just see-"

"I'm starting to. Or at least I'll try to." said Jenna resting a hand on her knee. "I'll call you when I finish making dinner." She stood up and headed out the door. "And by finish dinner I mean when the delivery guy gets here." Elena laughed slightly. She fell back into bed reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone.

"Hey." she said.

"Are you chucking things at each other already." said Damon.

"No." said Elena smiling. "Things are getting better. Jenna is willing to try and get to know you."

"What changed her mind?"

"Well I think she calmed down from the initial shock and she started to actually listen." said Elena pulling her diary off from her desk. "And I told her the story about the necklace. That really won her over."

"Good." he said. "I didn't want to worry about you fighting with her all night."

"I don't know if she's completely accepted us yet but she's trying. Anyway, I think this means you can pick me up tomorrow morning without her head exploding."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow morning in front of your house."

"Actually, why don't you knock on the door and actually come inside." said Elena. "Unless that freaks you out too much."

"Nothing scares me." he said.

"Good." she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"If I can hold off that long." he said.

"If you really can't I'll leave my window unlocked."

"Don't." he said his voice suddenly serious. "Katherine may want to murder you but you don't have to make it easy for her."

"I was kidding." she said shocked. "And by the way,

I doubt that a half inch thick strip of metal would keep her out."

"Still." he said. "Keep your windows and doors locked."

"I will." she said. "Goodnight." She said.

"I love you." he said. There was a short pause where Elena exhaled quietly.

"I know." she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She closed her phone and lay back on her bed. It was true every time Damon said he loved her, that she did feel a little bit closer to saying it back. But it also made her feel incredibly guilty. A part of her wanted to say it back just so she wouldn't torture him anymore but she wanted to wait and say it when she was really ready.

* * *

Elena stood in the bathroom washing her face smiling as the warm water washed over her skin. Jenna hadn't said anything more about Damon, good or bad and seemed to be trying to avoid the subject. Jeremy had eaten in silence which had become the norm. As a whole, the night had gone better then she could have expected. "Elena?" she heard her brother knock at the door as she dried her face.

"All yours." she said opening the door.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Ok." said Elena scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"So I heard about you and Damon at school today." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we're sorta dating now." said Elena.

"From what I heard you're doing a little more 'sorta dating'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Elena.

"It means I heard he took you off campus for lunch and you came back wearing different clothes."

"So?" she said.

"So you just started dating him. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Jeremy it's none of your business who I date or what I do with them." said Elena crossing her arms.

"I know that." said Jeremy. "I know you can do whatever you want with anyone you want. I'm just saying be careful."

"Why would I need to be careful?" said Elena. "I can trust Damon."

"It's just..." said Jeremy dropping his head.

"Just what?" she said.

"Nothing." muttered Jeremy. "I need to brush my teeth." He shoved past Elena and she heard the door lock. She looked at the door, wanting to knock and insist he tell her what he was going to say but instead she just went back to her room.

* * *

Damon knocked on Elena's door the next morning and leaned against one of the posts on the porch. He expected Elena to open the door but it was Jenna who came to the door. "Damon," she said sounding surprised. "What are you-"

"I just thought I'd give Elena a ride to school and I thought it'd be better to knock on the door rather than pull up to your driveway and honk." He said flashing his signature grin.

"Oh." said Jenna a bit dazed by the smile. "Well, Elena got powdered sugar all over her jeans so she's just changing."

"Powdered sugar?" said Damon arching an eyebrow.

"French toast." said Jeremy rounding the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey Jeremy." said Damon.

"I'm going to finish up the dishes while you wait for Elena." said Jenna heading back to the kitchen. As soon as the rush of water started loudly from the kitchen Damon turned to Jeremy.

"Do you need a ride too or-"

"So what's going on with you two?" said Jeremy his voice low as he stepped into Damon.

"What are you talking about?" said Damon taking a step back more in surprise then in fear.

"I know you're dating my sister." he said.

"And you have a problem with that?" said Damon.

"I do when you start to change her." he said.

"What are you talking about?" said Damon.

"I don't know if you know what Elena used to be like."

"I don't-"

"She's wasn't the same girl you know now." said Jeremy. "She was out every night, coming home in someone else's clothes, falling over she was so drunk, skipping school to nurse hangovers and when she did go to school she'd blow of her work until the last minute or buy papers online. Matt wasn't so much her boyfriend as someone who watched over her at parties."

"I didn't know-"

"Well you are about to." said Jeremy. "Ever since she's been going out with you I've seen her sliding back into old habits."

"I don't know what I did-"

"Look when our parents died, it changed her, for the better. It hit her really hard and it made her change. I don't know why but I think it was because she felt like it was her partying that caused the crash."

"I'm not sure what you're asking me to do." said Damon.

"I'm just asking for you not to let her backslide." said Jeremy. "I love my sister and I don't want to see her go down that road again. In the last few days, I've already started to see her change."

"How has she changed?" said Damon.

"Hey." said Elena from the top of stairs. Damon turned and his breath caught. She was wearing a tight deep red top with cap sleeves. There was ribbon laced down the front making it look like a corset. His leather jacket was thrown over it and her hair was not its usual smooth sleekness. Instead, it was tousled falling over her eyes and shoulders. She came down the stairs smiling.

Jeremy looked from Elena to Damon pointedly before he slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out the door. "That's a new look for you," said Damon looking down at her tight black jeans and short studded boots.

"Not really." she said twisting the necklace between her fingers. "I've had it for a while but it was hiding in the back of my closet. Why don't you like it?" she said biting her lip. "I needed something to match your jacket."

"Oh I like it." he said looking over her

"Good. Bye Jenna." she shouted to the kitchen as she pulled Damon out the door. As soon as Damon shut the door behind them she pinned him to it. "I missed you last night," she said running her hands down his chest.

"I did too, but let's wait until we get to the car for that. Your aunt's looking out the window."

"Fine." she said. She went down the stairs and climbed into the passenger seat of his car. "What was Jeremy saying to you before?" she said. "He had his 'sullen teenager' face on."

"He was just playing protective brother." said Damon starting the car.

"Did he scare you?" she said laughing as she dropped her bag in the back of the car arching her back over the seat. Damon watched as she arched backward over the seat her shirt riding up and he saw a sliver of skin. He shuddered, leaning over to kiss the bare skin and she moaned. She gripped the back of his headrest. "If you don't stop I'm going to fall into your backseat," she said breathily.

"Fine." he said gripping her waist and pulling her back over. As she fell into her seat he pulled her face towards his but stopped an inch away from her mouth.

"What?" she said her breath catching.

"Aren't you worried Jenna will see?" he said stroking the side of her face.

"Nope." she said. "I want everyone to see." They both leaned in kissing each other gently. They pulled back smiling and Elena fell back into her seat looking at him. "Now that is the way to start a day."

"Can't argue there." he said. "To school?"

"No..." She said closing her eyes pressing the heels of her palms into her forehead. "Don't make me go."

"You have to." he said. "If you're going to live for an eternity you have to have basic knowledge."

"Exactly." she said. "I have an eternity to discuss the color of Gatsby's car. Why do I have to do it now?"

"Just get it over with." he said starting up the car. "Spend the time now, it'll give us more time together in the future." He leaned over kissing her gently before they started down the street.

"Fine." she said. "I guess you know best."

"Yes I do. That's why I chose you." He looked over at her and she grinned back biting her lip.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena sat in her usual front-row seat of her classes taking notes and tapping her feet as she glanced at the clock. The other students seemed to be giving her space and even Bonnie didn't make another attempt to speak to her. The only one who didn't seem to be wary of Elena's transformation was Stefan. Elena could feel his stare boring into the back of her head. She wanted to whip around and scream at him but she knew she couldn't. Finally, the bell rang and she swept all her books into her bag. As she went to jam the last folder inside her bag caught on a chair and papers and pencils went spinning in all directions. She dropped to her knees stuffing them into her bag when she saw a pair of hands pick up a few of her papers. She glanced up and wasn't surprised to see Stefan offering her the papers. She grabbed them without looking at him and stuffed them into her bag crumpling and ripping most of the pages.

"Why the rush?" he said as she went down to the end of the row to grab one packet that had slid halfway across the room.

"I'm meeting Damon but you know that already so why are you even asking?" she said throwing her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her pencil off the floor as she turned and walked out of the room trying to slam the door behind her but Stefan caught it and followed her out.

"You forgot these." he said rushing behind her and offering the stapled pack of notes.

"Stuff them in my locker." she said not turning around.

"Elena, I need to talk to you." he said catching her arm.

"Stefan, let go of me right now." she said staring up at him. "Or I will drive this pencil through your chest." She looked up at him her eyes on fire. "And when you are on the ground screaming in pain, I will climb into Damon's car and never look back. Now let _go._ " Stefan let go of her staring openmouthed along with a few other students in the hallway. Elena saw several students start to text on their phones but she just sped straight out the door. She ran down the front stairs scanning the parking lot for Damon's car but she didn't see it right away. She started pacing the front of the school looking out onto the street for his car.

"Elena!"

"I don't wanna hear it, Stefan." she said whipping around. "Oh Jeremy, sorry," she said her voice dropping.

"What is up with you today?" he said looking at her.

"Stefan just won't leave me alone and-"

"So you threatened to stake him in front of the entire school? If people figure out he's a vampire they're going to know Damon is s vampire too." He hissed quietly.

"No one is going to figure anything out." She saw Damon's car pull up and she hitched her bag up over her shoulder. "I'll see you around." She ran into the parking lot and into his car.

"What's wrong-"

"Don't." she said. "Just get me to the boarding house."

"Another bad day?" he said pressing the gas pedal down as they sped down the street.

"It was going pretty well until Stefan-" she huffed. "I may have threatened to stab him in the middle of the hallway." Damon looked at her the car slowing slightly. "What? You threaten him all the time!"

"Yeah but I've never heard you threaten anyone with violence." he said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I just need you." she said. "Please don't make me talk about Stefan."

"You don't have to." he said. They pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and Elena looked over at him.

"Let's get inside." he said. Elena climbed out of the car and Damon leaned into her. She slid her hands under his shirt as she kissed him gently.

"I just want to push everything aside for a while." she said walking into the house as he closed the door behind them.

"I can help with that." he said stroking back her hair and running his hand along her cheek. She closed her eyes breathing deeply as she turned into his palm. She gripped his hand kissing the side of his fingers. She sucked gently on his finger, kissing the tips of his pale fingers. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Yeah." she said. "Because it's what you do to me." He ran his hands under his jacket.

"This suits you." he said.

"It's what kept me sane most of the day." she said. "Whenever someone gave me one of those disapproving stares I just inhaled and I felt better. Your scent is intoxicating, you know."

"Well, I'm sorry but the jacket is coming off." He slid his hands up over her shoulders and pushed it over her back. As it fell to the floor he backed her slowly into the wall. Their usual frantic passion was gone. This was a slow subtle movement she wasn't used to. It was different from the comforting way he had washed her in the shower and soothed her the night she had told Stefan they were over. The way he ran his over her hips and up her back calmed her. She closed her eyes feeling the fire in her chest cool to a dull glow. Damon kissed his way up her neck as she ran her nails down his back she started to feel like the day could be salvaged. Just as she was about to finally let go of her last shreds of fury she heard the door open. She turned over her shoulder her heart racing in panic sure she would see Katherine. Instead she saw Stefan pushing his way in the door.

"What are you doing here?" she said still clinging to Damon.

"Well this is my house." said Stefan. "But I followed you two back here because-"

"Why did you follow us back?" said Elena turning around but Damon held her to keep her from stepping towards Stefan.

"I needed to talk to you Elena. I know I have no control over your life-"

"That's right. If I had my way you wouldn't exist in my life anymore, so why don't you just leave?"

"Elena you are changing and I'm worried about you. I get that you want to use Damon to piss me off-"

"As amazing as it might seem, my world does not revolve around you. I am not with Damon to piss you off. I am with him because I want to be with him."

"Well being with him is changing you Elena. You're angry and violent and-"

"Well sorry if I don't take kindly to being manhandled in the hallway every time you want to talk to me."

"Elena I just want to-"

"Well I don't want to speak to you." she said. "I don't want to see you or hear you. Leave me alone."

"Look I don't care if you're mad at me-"

"I am not mad at you." said Elena. "I hate you. I hate all the lies you told me, I hate that you used me and I hate that you tried to make me into Katherine's replacement."

"I didn't try to make you into Katherine-"

"I guess not. But that was because you knew that if you did I'd just go to Damon just like her."

"Elena-"

"I don't think you understand." said Elena finally turning fully around. "I didn't choose Damon to piss you off. I chose Damon because he is better then you in every way." She reached behind her gripping Damon's arm. "He is kinder then you, he listens to me, he makes sure that _I_ am doing alright. No just _us._ "

"What does that mean?" said Stefan.

"It means that outside our relationship, my feelings didn't matter to you. You couldn't define me outside of you. Damon loves me, not just that he and I are together." She looked back at Damon her eyes softening. "He just loves me."

"You're being really stupid, Elena." said Stefan. Damon saw her eyes start to burn again before she whipped back around. "Damon doesn't love you. He loves that I don't have you anymore. To him you're just a possession."

"What else do I need to say." said Elena and Damon held her upper arm to keep her from lunging at Stefan. "Damon is more of a man then you will ever be. He is better then you in every way. He makes me feel safe no matter what is going on around us." She turned back into Damon and he saw something gleaming in her eyes. "He makes me feel things that you couldn't dream of."

"Like what?" said Stefan.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" She looked up at Damon. "Bite me." she said.

"What?" said the Salvatore brothers, Stefan angrily, Damon disbelievingly.

"Bite me." she said running her hand up the side of his face. "While I feed from you. Like last night."

"Elena," said Damon quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." she said. "I want to." She turned back to Stefan. "He obviously doesn't understand the bond we share, so let's show him."

"Elena." said Damon quietly.

"Damon." she said looking back at him and her eyes softened almost imperceptibly. "Please." Damon saw something in her, something behind the white hot rage, something vulnerable, almost familiar. When the two of them had fed from each other the night before he had felt closer to her then ever before and knew that something inside her needed that closeness more then she needed to make Stefan angry, even if she didn't realize it now.

He looked at her again as he bit his wrist and held it out to her. She held it to her mouth softly as she pressed her back into Damon's chest her eyes closed. She pulled her hair back as she tilted her head to the side to expose her neck. Damon hesitated before he bit down as he glanced up at his brother but as soon as Elena's lips touched his skin his eyes rolled back and he bit down on Elena's neck. She gasped then moaned as he swallowed gently as Elena moaned her eyes closed.

Stefan watched as Elena fell back onto his brother drinking his blood deeply. He felt his hands tighten as Damon growled as his other arm wrapped around her waist. Elena moaned her arm reaching up to wrap around Damon's neck. "Damon." she murmured into his skin swallowing again. His arm tightened around her waist as her breath caught as he bit her again, harder then before. Stefan was fighting every impulse coursing through this body. He wanted to speed across the room and rip them apart. He wanted to snap a chair leg in half and stake Damon. He wanted to pin Elena against the wall by her throat until she admitted she didn't feel anything for Damon and make her take back everything she had said.

But most of all he wished he was in Damon's place. The memory of Elena's blood made his throat burn and the sight of her pressed against Damon trusting him so completely made his heart ache. The one time he had fed from Elena she had been so full of fear he could taste it. And Elena had never trusted Stefan enough to drink his blood. He looked at them again and saw that Damon had opened his eyes and was staring at Elena. He saw something in Damon's eyes he hadn't seen in over a hundred years. He saw his brother staring at Elena with complete devotion. He seemed to have forgotten not only that Stefan was in the room, but that there was anyone else in the world. Elena opened her eyes and looked back at Damon the same look in her eyes. Damon pulled his arm back as Elena turned into him. She kissed him not seeming to notice the blood smeared across their mouths. His arms wrapped around her back as her hands slid up his chest, holding to him. Damon stroked her hair as she clung to him.

Stefan finally turned and left leaving the door open behind him as he climbed into his car and drove away. Damon turned Elena around pressing her into the wall bracing his hands on the wall behind her. She pressed her hips against him moaning softly. She didn't know how long the stood pressed against each other before Damon pulled back. "You know Stefan left, right?" he said quietly.

"Who cares?" said Elena pulling her back to him.

"Well that little stunt was for Stefan's benefit right?" said Damon holding back.

"At first." she said smiling up at him. "But when we're like that I tend to forget everything else." Damon looked at her and she saw doubt in his eyes and the smile dropped from her face. "Damon you don't believe what Stefan said do you? I am not with you to piss him off or make him jealous or any other reason other then that I want to be with you." she ran her hands through his hair. "You know that right?"

Damon looked down at her for a moment. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I know that of course I do."

"Good." she said. "Now kiss me again." She leaned up to him but he pulled back. "We have to get you back to school."

"Why are you so determined to keep me in school?" she said.

"At the risk of sounding like a bad public service announcement, school is important."

"Why?" she said.

"Because if you're going to live forever that's a really long time for me to tease you about being a high-school drop out. Plus I think if you dropped out of school because if me Jenna would murder you, and then try to murder me."

"So why don't we just leave." she said leaning down to pick up his jacket. "Why don't we just get in your car and drive out of Mystic Falls and never look back?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that." he said.

"You don't have to ask." she said slipping on his jacket. "I'm offering."

"You still have a family and friends." he said. "I wouldn't want you to leave that behind."

"Everyone hates me." she said. "If I left they'd be relived. Or mourn the loss of good rumors."

"Don't say that." he said. "You know your family would be torn apart if you left. And Bonnie and the rest of your friends may be mad now but if you just disappeared-" he stopped looking down at her. "Don't do that to the people who care about you." Elena looked up at him her arms crossed. "Come on, Elena. Why are you trying so hard to push people away."

"Because when I really needed them they weren't there." she said. "When my world fell apart they were too selfish to come forward and be there for me. But as soon as I find something, someone who makes me happy they're all there to judge. Those aren't friends."

"Elena they didn't talk to you because they didn't know how."

"You talked to me."

"I've spent a lifetime with death, I know how to deal with it." he said his voice dangerously close to yelling. He clenched his jaw and backed up as Elena dropped her head as Damon looked at her. "I- Come on." he said. "Get in the car."

Elena climbed into the car silently and by the time Damon walked around the car she had crossed her arms and pulled her knees into her chest. She was looking out the window and didn't turn to face him the entire ride back. She pulled her hand inside her sleeve and tucked it under her chin. He heard her inhale and heard her heart rate slow. "I'm sorry I yelled." he said facing the steering wheel.

"I deserved it." she said as they turned into her parking lot.

"I didn't mean-" he said looking over at her.

"I'm going to be late for class." she said climbing out of the car before it came to a full stop.

"Elena-" he said leaning over but she slammed the door before he could say another word. He watched her stomp up the steps without turning back.

As Elena pushed her way through the front doors she wiped away the tears she had been hiding from Damon since she had climbed into his car. She made her way to her locker and as she switched out her books she leaned against the doors tears silently sliding over her cheeks.

"Elena Gilbert." she heard a male voice from behind her locker door.

"I am not in the mood, Stefan." she said slamming the door. She looked up and jumped as she saw her principal looking at her. "I'm sorry." she said. "I thought you were someone else."

"I gathered as much." he said.

"What's going on?" she said looking between him and another teacher she didn't recognize standing behind him.

"A group of students said they heard you threaten Stefan Salvatore before you left the campus. And none of our security guards saw you show an off campus pass." Elena looked back and forth between the two adults.

"I turned it in yesterday." said Elena her voice catching. "You can ask the security guard at the gate. I've got one all week." She hoped Damon's compulsion would hold up if they questioned the security guard.

"What about the threat?" said the other adult.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Elena looking at him.

"This is , our new school psychiatrist."

"School psychiatrist?" said Elena crossing her arms. "Why-"

"Did you threaten Stefan Salvatore?" said .

"I-I..." Elena looked around the hallway at all the students staring at her. "Look Stefan and I recently broke up and-"

"And you think that's an acceptable reason to threaten a student?"

"Did the students who reported this 'threat' tell you that Stefan was manhandling me so I couldn't walk away?"

"Well no-"

"Look I did what I had to do to get him to let go of me. I know that threatening him wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I said what I needed to, to get him to let me go. Would you have preferred if I hit him?"

"We do not condone violence in any situation, nor do we condone threats." said the principal.

"Elena several of your teachers have mentioned your demeanor over the last two days has changed considerably." said the school psychiatrist. "I looked over some notes from the last school psychiatrist and it sounds as if you're reverting to your old behavior."

"Elena you had really turned things around in the last year, you had become a model student. Why don't you talk to a few times a week and we'll sort things out." said the principal.

"Sort what out?" said Elena. "I'm doing just fine."

"We're worried you might be backsliding." said . "And we don't want that to happen especially with college applications coming up."

"College applications?" said Elena almost laughing. "Your concern is about my college applications?"

"Not just college applications." said the principal. "We're concerned about the person you'll become after high school." Elena rolled her eyes biting her lip.

"You are concerned about parents pulling their students out of the school become some unstable chick is going around threatening football players and yelling at cheerleaders." she said. "You don't give a shit about the person I'll become." she said walking away.

"!" said the principal looking after her.

"Oh sorry." she said. "You're right, that was out of line. You care about the person I'll become so I can make lots of money and funnel it back into this crap hole." She smirked turning down the hallway. "Sorry I'm going to invest my time someplace I don't hate."

" you can't leave school grounds. Class is about to-"

"Fuck off." She pushed out the front doors and hiked her bag over her shoulder as she started walking home.

* * *

Half an hour later Elena pushed though her front door dropping her bag at the front door. She went to the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. She twisted off the cap and looked down at her phone. She had six missed calls from Jeremy but she closed her phone, throwing the empty bottle under the sink. She ran up the stairs and up to her room. As she opened her door with the intention of throwing herself down on the bed. Instead she slammed straight into Damon.

"Shit!" she said clutching her heart. "Oh my god Damon you scared me so-"

"What the hell is going on with you?" he said gripping her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" she said her heart still pounding.

"Jeremy called and told me you cursed out your principal and stomped out of school."

"Technically I cursed out the school shrink." she said. "The principal just got caught in the line of fire."

"Why the hell were you cursing out anyone?" said Damon gripping her arms and looking down at her.

"They pissed me off." she said scoffing. "Is there a reason you're trying to crush my arm?"

"I am trying to understand what is going on with you. You are not yourself right now."

"You're right." said Elena looking down and Damon loosened his grip on her. "I'm not myself today, but I think I know why."

"Why?" he said running his hand through his hair.

"I didn't get my daily dose of Damon." she said biting her lip as she pressed herself into him. She kissed him fiercely tangling her hands in his hair as she pressed her hips into him.

"Elena-" he said pulling back from her.

"What?" she said. "All my pent up horniness just manifested into anger. So really it's all your fault." She leaned up to him again but he pushed her back.

"Stop it." he said shaking her back.

"What's wrong?" she said. "You don't want me anymore?"

"Not this Elena." he said. "This isn't the Elena I fell in love with. This Elena is different."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she said. "This is exactly who I am. That bullshit cheerleader Elena who just felt guilty all the time." She turned around huffing as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Guilty..." said Damon looking after her. "Shit."

"What?" said Elena turning around crossing her arms.

"This is all my fault." he said.

"What's all your fault." she said.

"You not being yourself." he said. "When you woke up after the shower do you remember what we talked about?"

"The accident." she said shortly sitting on the bed.

"We talked about how guilty you felt because of the accident." he said sitting next to her.

"I don't feel guilty." she said.

"And that's my fault." he said.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"I- I compelled you to not feel guilty about the accident."

"What?" she said her eyebrows pressing together. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want you to feel anymore pain." he said. "But that guilt made you change. And without that guilt you're turning back into who you used to be."

"Do you really care?" she said turning into him.

"What?" he said.

"As long as I have my legs wrapped around you," she said climbing on top of him and pushing him back onto the bed. "Do you really care who I am?" She leaned down to kiss him but he caught her arms and flipped her on her back. She gasped as he pinned her down.

"Yes." he said. "I love the Elena I met, not this Elena."

"Why not?" she said. "No matter how I feel about my parents death I'm just the same girl in bed."

"No you're not." he said.

"Yes I am." she said struggling against him. "I'm still Elena."

"No you're not." He said holding her in place. "You're turning into-"

"What? A bitch? A slut? A whore?"

"Katherine!" he screamed pushing her into the bed. "This cold unfeeling bitch you're turning into is just like Katherine." Elena lay silently beneath him. He let go of her and pulled back. She sat up slowly looking at him gripping her chest. "I'm sorry but it's the truth," he said. "I don't want to lose you, Elena."

"Can you take the compulsion away?" she said quietly.

"If you want me to." he said. she nodded vigorously.

"I don't want to be her." she said and he heard the tears catch in her voice. She looked up at him and he saw the Elena he had fallen in love with. She was looking up at him tears in her eyes, helplessly. "I don't want to be Katherine. Please help me. Please."

"Of course." he said sitting next to her. He took her face into his hands and kissed her gently tasting the salt on her lips. "I love you," he said. She nodded closing her eyes. "You need to open your eyes, Elena." She opened them and saw his eyes were dark. Her jaw went slack as she looked into his eyes. "Elena you're going to feel the guilt you felt before about your parents and the accident. But it's not for the pain you felt, it's so you can remember the strength it gave you and the person you became. The amazing kind, beautiful person I fell in love with." He closed his eyes and they returned to normal. Elena's pupils returned to normal size and she sat weaving back and forth slowly.

"Are you ok?" he said but she didn't respond. "Elena?" Her breath caught as she stood and bolted out the door. Damon stood and looked after her sure she was running from him but he saw her turn into her bathroom. He stood to follow her but he heard her throwing up violently. "Are you alright?" He said standing in the doorway his back to her.

"You try having a year of guilt hit you all at once." she said. "It's not exactly a pleasant feeling." He heard the water running as she brushed her teeth. She walked out leaning in the doorway. "Why did you do it Damon?" she said hanging her head.

"I didn't want to see you in any more pain." he said.

"Yeah, I'm obviously not in any pain. I thought I could trust you." she said. "The reason I knew I could be with you was because you were the one who could talk to me. But you just compelled me so I would shut up and-"

"No." said Damon. "That's not why I compelled you. I thought if you didn't feel guilty you wouldn't feel so miserable all the time." he said. "I didn't know it would change you so much or I never would have done it."

"Yeah right." she said stepping towards her room.

"Elena please." he said. She expected to feel him catch her arm and pull her back like Stefan had but when she turned around he was just standing there. "Let me prove it."

"How?" she said turning around leaning against the wall.

"Talk to me." he said stepping towards her.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"Talk to me about the accident, or school or anything else you want. Please don't just walk away."

"I don't know." she said.

"Please." he said. "Talk to me."

"It's times like this when I really miss my mom." she said walking into her room.

"Why?" he said following her into the doorway.

"She'd always know how to fix things like this." she said sitting on her bed. "She could talk me through everything. It wasn't even that she had an answer for everything but she could just talk for hours about anything."

"I wish I could have met her." he said slowly sitting next to her.

"She would have liked you." said Elena looking up at him. "She had a thing for bad boys," she said laughing slightly. "My dad used to ride a motorcycle."

"Sorry, no motorcycle. Just the Camaro. And a vintage Spyder." he said. A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"That's what I miss most about my mom." she said leaning into him. He slowly put his arm around her and she settled into him. "I feel like I have no one to talk to."

"You have me." he said gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah." she said. "But I can't talk to you about everything."

"What can't you talk to me about?" he said.

"Well there's this hot boy I'm dating." she said.

"Really now?" he said. "Tell me about him. Does he have a cute butt?"

"Stop it." she said looking up at him laughing lightly. "Seriously I don't think you understand how much I'm leaning on you right now."

"Well hopefully now I've taken the compulsion away-"

"I don't just mean with that. I would never have been strong enough to end things with Stefan without you there."

"Elena you are so incredibly strong in ways you don't even realize." he said. "Any other girl would have run screaming from one vampire, but you ran into a house full of them."

"I had to." she said. "They had your brother. The plan wouldn't have worked without me. You said that yourself."

"You still could have walked away." he said.

"No I couldn't." she said. "As soon as you asked me to help I knew I had to."

"So I have that much control over you?" he said. "Without compelling you." he quickly amended.

"I know." she said. "I know you were just trying to help, but do not ever compel me again."

"I won't." he said. "I'll never do that to you again."

"Unless I ask you to." she said. "I don't know why I would but I would never have thought I'd ask you to compel Jeremy."

"Of course." he said pulling her closer into him kissing her gently. "I'll do anything you say. I am putty in your hands." Elena laughed softly dropping her head. "What?"

"You really don't know what you do to me do you?" she said looking up at him.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said leaning against her headboard. She pulled herself up and lay on his chest resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm going to faint whenever you kiss me. Every time you touch me I feel safe no matter what else is going on." She settled into him closing her eyes as she pressed her face against his chest. "Whenever I'm pressed against you like this I hold on so tight because I feel like I'm about to fly into a thousand pieces. And every time I feel your fangs in my skin or I taste for your blood I have to keep from begging you to turn me right then so we can stay like this forever." She looked up at him slowly, biting her lip. "Too much?" She dropped her head pulling her hands up to her face. "God, I sound crazy."

"If you're crazy so am I." he said pulling her face back up to his. He ran his hands through her hair pulling her mouth up to his. She exhaled slowly into his mouth as she tasted his lips.

"Well, you're with me so of course, you're crazy." she said. She kissed him again. "But not as crazy as me."

"I get lightheaded every time you smile at me, especially when you bite your lip like that. Every time you sigh my name and I can feel your heart pounding in your chest I feel like nothing can go wrong." Elena looked up at him her mouth slightly open in shock. "And when I lay next to you and you're wrapped around me, I'm afraid to fall asleep because I'm sure I'm going to wake up find out all of this is a dream." Elena sat in shocked silence for a few moments. "See I'm just a crazy as you are."

"You're crazier." she said smiling up at him. "And don't you ever change that." She said climbing over him and settling herself over his lap.

"Never." he said gripping her waist as he kissed her again. She stroked his face gently as she kissed him and again. "I'm sorry I compared you to Katherine." he said looking at her carefully. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Yeah you did." she said. "And it was true. I forgot about what a terrible person I used to be." Suddenly she pulled her hands up to her head and rolled off him. "Oh god." she said pulling her knees into her and pressing her face into her knees.

"What?" he said sitting up suddenly. "What? Are you ok? Elena what's wrong?"

"I just realized everything I've done over the last few days." she said still facing her knees.

"It wasn't really you. You'll apologize to Bonnie and just go back to acting like yourself and everything will go back to normal. The other people at school will forget before you know it."

"I don't think the principal is going to forget I told him to fuck off." she said turning her head to face him, her cheek still on her knee.

"Well when you write him an apology letter explaining that the critical state of your friend Caroline in the hospital and the death of fellow students parent brought up old feelings from the accident. You will apologize profusely for your behavior." He pulled her against him and she looked up at him."And if that doesn't work then I'll compel him and make it work." He looked down at her raised eyebrows. "Unless you don't want me to."

"We'll see." she said leaning into him. "Maybe getting suspended for one day wouldn't hurt." She looked up at Damon arching an eyebrow. "Depending on how we spend it."

"Oh great minds think alike." he said pulling her over him as she smiled biting her lip. He ran his thumb over her lip. "You're doing that on purpose now that you know it drives me crazy aren't you?"

"Maybe." she said. "Do you mind?"

"Not really." he said.

"Well I can think of a few other things I can do you probably wouldn't mind either." she said.

"Well why don't you show me?" he said running his hands up her sides under her shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena lay against Damon as he kissed up and down her neck. "I'm sorry," she said. "For everything-"

"It was my fault." he said. tangling his hands in her hair.

"You were trying to help." said Elena. "I don't blame you." She said running her hands along his chest.

"You should." He said as she looked up at him.

"Well I don't." she said.

"I still stand by what I said this morning." he said.

"Which was?" she said sitting up.

"This shirt isn't very you." he said smirking. "You should get rid of it." He said sliding his hands along her waist under her shirt.

"You should." she said. He slid his hands up sliding her shirt over her head. As soon as the shirt cleared her head he dropped it to the ground and kissed her softly. She smiled as she rolled on her back pulling him on top of her. "But I still stand by what I said."

"Which is?"

"I need my daily dose of Damon." she said running her hands under his shirt feeling his cool chest.

"I think I can help with that." he said pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor. As he sat up they brushed together and Elena moaned at the friction. "Oh god Elena I've missed you."

"Damon." she sighed and she felt his chest tighten. She leaned down kissing his bare shoulder as his hands wrapped around her waist. She kissed his ear and she felt his hands tighten around her waist. She groaned slightly and arched away from him.

"Sorry." he said. "I just like holding onto you."

"I know." she said "But you don't have to hold on so tight. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not risking it." he said gently brushing back her hair. "I won't lose you."

"You won't." she said smiling down at him.

"Elena Gilbert!"

Elena sat straight up looking at her door. "Jenna." she said. "Go, go, go. Out the window. Now!" She rolled off him scrambling for her shirt on the floor. By the time she pulled it over her head Damon was gone. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat on the edge of her bed just as Jenna came bursting through the door.

"What in the world is going on with you?" said Jenna slamming the door behind her. "You told me being with Damon was helping you, that he was good for you but since you two started dating you have been nothing but rude, argumentative and disobedient. And I thought maybe, maybe it was just a phase but today I get a call from your school telling me not only that you cursed out your school principal but also that you threatened another student. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Elena said quietly.

"That's right you're-" Jenna stood up and started to pace again before she froze. "What?"

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened over the last few days." said Elena pulling her feet up under her. "I know there is no excuse for what I've done but-" she looked down at her knees. "Did my mom tell you about the... issues I had a while back?"

"She may have mentioned you had some... troubles." said Jenna.

"I'm sure you're putting it mildly." said Elena. "Look the girl I've been over the last few days that angry girl is only a fraction of who I used to be before the accident. I think that everything that happened over the last few days with the fire and Caroline being in the hospital brought some bad memories and I just snapped. I know there is no excuse for what I did over the last few days but I'm just trying to explain."

"Wow." said Jenna. "How did you figure all that out?"

"Damon." said Elena smiling slightly. "He was really worried about me so he called and we talked it out. Actually he was really the one who figured it all out."

"Damon?"

"He's a really great guy." said Elena looking up at her. "If you'd just spend some time with him you'd see that."

"I'll try." said Jenna patting her on the knee.

"So how much trouble am I in from school?" said Elena.

"One day of suspension if you write apology letters to the principal and Stefan or a full week of suspension."

"How many days without the letter to Stefan?" said Elena rolling her eyes.

"Write both letters." said Jenna. "I'll call you down when I have dinner sorted out."

"And by 'sorted out' you mean microwaving the pizza from last night?"

"You know me well." said Jenna leaning in Elena's doorframe. She watched as Elena smiled and twisted the necklace between her fingers. "You really care about him don't you?"

"I do." said Elena. Jenna smiled as she closed the door.

Elena fell onto her back exhaling in relief. She rolled onto her stomach and spotted something black pooled on the floor. As she gripped it she smiled and and pulled her phone out of her bag. "You ran home shirtless?" she said rolling onto her back.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." said Damon.

"Not when I can't see it." she said pulling the shirt up to her face inhaling deeply.

"So how did things go with Jenna? Are you locked up in the basement?"

"Yeah and she threw in my cell phone so I could protect myself from the rats."

"So you're not in deep trouble?"

"Nope. I basically told her everything we talked about and she calmed down."

"Good." said Damon. "And what about school?"

"One day of suspension with apology letters to the principal and your brother."

"Not bad." said Damon. "But I bet I could make it better."

"I bet you could." said Elena.

* * *

Elena leaned on her hand, yawning as she tucked her legs underneath her, warm inside an old pair of cheer sweatpants. She looked up at Jenna as she set her plate in the sink. "Why did I have to get up this early if I don't have to go to school?" said Elena taking another bite of cereal as she pulled her oversize shirt back onto her shoulder.

"Well I had to figure out some way to punish you." said Jenna.

"Way to buckle down." said Jeremy cramming his last bite of toast in his mouth. "Don't steal a car or she'll take away your cell phone."

"Shut up." said Elena putting her bowl in the dishwasher. "Oh Jeremy wait!" she grabbed the two envelopes from the banister and ran out to the front porch. "Remember to drop the letters at the front desk for the principal and Stefan."

Jeremy looked down at the envelopes then back up at Elena. "You didn't soak Stefan's in vervain did you?"

"No." said Elena. "It's just subtly laced with sarcasm."

"So," said Jeremy stuffing the letter in his bag. "Is Damon coming over here or are you going to the Boarding House?" he said under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" said Elena glancing back at the kitchen. Jeremy stood looking at her clearly not buying it."Boarding House." she said under her breath.

"Well just make sure you get home before Jenna." He said. "Or if you're gonna be late bring home dinner."

"So you're ok with Damon and I dating now?" said Elena as Jeremy zipped up his bag.

"Well whatever he said to you last night helped you get back to normal. So I guess so." said Jeremy.

"Good." said Elena. "Bye Jer."

"Well I'm off." said Jenna passing by Elena in the doorway. "Remember to spend some time thinking about what you did or something."

"Or something?" said Elena.

"I don't know how to deal with a suspended teenager." said Jenna.

"Well I don't know about Jeremy but I don't plan on letting it happen again."

"Good. Well, I'll be home around seven."

"Bye." said Elena. She watched out the window until Jenna's car turned the corner before she bolted up the stairs. She pulled off the sweatpants and shirt smoothing the black shirt and straightening the hem of her black skirt. She ran her fingers through her hair just as she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed Damon's jacket and her bag as she ran down the stairs stepping into her silver flats. She opened the door and smiled as she leaned up to Damon "Hey."

"Hey." said Damon. "I missed you."

"Missed you more." she said pressed against him.

"Well let's make up for lost time." he said as they walked down the driveway. He kissed her one more time before she walked around the car. She climbed in still grinning as he started the car. "What?"

"I'm just really happy I get to spend a whole day with you."

"Me too." he said. "So where's my shirt?" he said. She unzipped the leather jacket revealing his black shirt.

"I told you I was looking forward to walking around in your shirts." she said.

"Damn it." he said looking over at her.

"What."

"You look really good in that." he said. "I'm almost going to be sad to take it off." he turned into his driveway. He looked over at her again. "Almost." Elena's smile broadened as she climbed out of the car. Just as she shut the door he pressed against her running his hands up her sides. She leaned back into the car as he kissed her.

"So we have the house to ourselves all day?" she said.

"Yep." he said. "Stefan is at school. And," he said kissing up her neck. "He has detention for manhandling some poor defenseless ex-cheerleader."

"Poor girl." said Elena running her hands through his hair. "I hope someones taking care of her."

"I plan to." said Damon. He laced their fingers together and pulled her up to the house. Just as they reached the porch Elena pressed Damon into the wall next to the door.

"I'm not going to be able to make it all the way upstairs." she said. "I need you." She said kissing up the side of his neck running her hands over his chest.

"I like you like this." he said.

"Like what?" she said pressing her hips against him moaning as he ran his hands along her lower back.

"Hungry." he growled pulling her tighter.

"Only for you." she said.

"Same here." He flung the door open and before Elena could process it she was up the stairs her back pressed against Damon's bed.

"I will never get used to that." she said her breath knocked out of her.

"You don't like it?" he said looking down concerned.

She shook her head reaching up to grip his neck. "It just makes my head spin. But that could just be you." She pulled his mouth down to hers and he could feel her smile pressed against his lips.

"I missed your taste." he murmured against her. "I missed your skin and your hair and your heartbeat." She rolled over straddling him. "I missed that too." He slid his hands along her waist. "My shirt really does look good on you." He said.

"Better off." she said pulling it over her head.

"You read my mind." he said running her hands up her bare sides. "You really read my mind," he said his fingers stroking the red satin of her bra. His fingers ran along the swell of her breasts brushing the black lace and her breath caught as her eyes closed.

"I thought you'd like it." she said. He ran his hands over her thighs and she groaned arching against him.

"God Elena." he said.

"What?" she said.

"You're really here." he said.

"Why is that a surprise?" she said. "I've been here before. Wrapped around you, half naked, in your room. Nothing new here."

"But that was angry, scary Elena." he said. "This is happy Elena."

"True." she said.

"I missed this Elena." he said pulling her down to kiss him. He ran his hands along her back and she moaned slightly. "I love you," he said. She looked down at him then leaned into him covering her mouth with hers. She tasted him against her, biting his lip and moaning as his fingers slid under her skirt. He rubbed against her and she whimpered in his ear. She arched her back her breath shallow.

"How do you do that to me?" she said. "One finger and you have my heart racing."

"I missed the feeling of you under my fingers." he said running his hand along her hip.

"I missed being with you." she said kissing along his jawline. He slid down the zipper on her skirt and she shimmied out of it as he dropped it to the ground. She sat back on her heels running her hands through her hair as he groaned rubbing his hands over her waist. "Why does a matching set have this effect on guys?" she said biting her lip as she looked down at him admiring the silky red underwear trimmed with black lace.

"How many guys have seen you in this set?" he said.

"Just you." she said smiling.

"How many guys have seen you in any other matching set?" he said.

"Just one." Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who?"

"Why do you care?" she said.

"I want to know who I have to kill so I'm the only one who knows this incredible sight." he said.

"Well you already want to kill him, so this is just something else to add to the list." said Elena leaning down to him but he caught her waist.

"Stefan?" he said his voice suddenly colder.

"Yes." she said. "We did date for almost a year. He saw me in one matching set during that year."

"Just one?" said Damon. She nodded slightly. "Well, then you'll just have to buy another set so I can rub that in too." Elena smiled as he ran his hands up her back pulling her down to kiss him.

"I think I can arrange that." she said. "But you have to wait until next weekend to see it." He groaned digging his fingers into her waist.

"Why?" he said.

"Quit whining." she said. "I have to go buy another set."

"Got it." he said. "Well just so you know for when you're shopping I am a fan of corsets. And garters. " He slid off his own jeans and Elena's voice caught at the sight of his obvious arousal.

"Hey I'm not a Barbie." she said. "I pick my own clothes. But I'll try to keep it in mind. Now can we just focus on the present?"

"Of course." he said flipping her on her back.

"That's much better." she said. He ran his hand under her back and she lay back, her hair fanned out on the sheets. He kissed her gently as she ran her fingers along his back sliding his shirt over his head. She arched against him and he groaned as her hips ground against him. He gripped the headboard pressing against her as she moaned. "Damon," she moaned again. "Please."

"Please what?" he said pressing against her again as she moaned louder.

"God take me. Take me now." she groaned. "If I have to wait for you another minute I'm going to explode."

"Anything you want." he said quietly into her ear. He yanked her silky underwear down, almost tearing them and pressed inside her with a speed and strength that knocked the wind out of her in one gasp. Her nails dug into his back as he lay inside her slowly. She whimpered slightly closing her eyes as he slid in deeper and he paused. "Do you want me to stop?" he said looking concerned.

"No.," she said. "No, I just forgot how amazing you feel." She sighed as he ran her fingers down her side and she bucked against him as his fingers hit her hipbone. He moaned tightening his fingers around her. She slid her leg along his side as he started to rock against her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his back as he kissed her neck. He started to increase the speed of his thrusts as she moaned louder and louder.

"Promise me you won't ever forget this." he said looking down at her. "Elena look at me." Her eyes were hazy with lust as she looked up at him her lips parted slightly. "Promise me."

"What?" she said.

"Promise me that you'll never forget this, us. Promise me that you will never forget what you feel right now."

"I won't." she said. "I'll won't forget."

"Promise." he said thrusting inside her his nails digging into her side.

"I promise." she gasped her eyes rolling back in her head. "God I will never forget a second of this."

"Don't forget me." he said quietly into her hair. She pulled back looking at him searching his eyes. She saw him searching her's just as carefully looking almost lost.

"I will never forget you, Damon." she said. "Never. I promise." She kissed him gently stroking his cheek. He rolled onto his back stroking her lower back as she braced her hands on either side of him.

"I'll make sure you don't." He pressed into her a final time and she felt herself start to tumble towards oblivion. She gripped the sheets gasping frantically. She wanted to press him swiftly inside but he held her waist firmly in place. He slowly pressed deeper inside her and to her the pace was torturous. She wanted him to slam inside her with the speed she had come to expect from him but he seemed determined to take as much time possible pressing himself into her. She moaned louder and louder the achingly slow pace making her viciously aware of each nerve in her body.

"Damon please I can't take anymore." In one sudden movement, he pressed his last inch inside her. After the slow smooth sensation, the jerking movement exploded through her. She threw her head back, twisting the silky sheets in her fingers, screaming uncontrollably. She felt him release inside her and she whimpered again. Just as she felt the white hot flame start to recede he flipped her onto her back again slamming inside her again. She fell apart all over again her previous screams immediately eclipsed by the ones she released. Her head swam as she finally started to descend from the unbelievable feeling. She closed her eyes inhaling as deeply as she could, trying to reorient herself she felt his fangs brush her neck.

"You want it?" he said her breath cool against her ear.

"Yes." she whimpered her eyes still shut her chest heaving.

"Tell me." he said running the sharp edge of his fangs scrape against her jaw. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Goddamn it Damon, please don't do this to me." she moaned arching her back into him gripping his back. "I need your fangs ripping me apart."

He grinned down at her and sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Elena had thought she could scream louder, couldn't feel more but as his fangs broke through her arteries she found that Damon had proved her wrong again. Elena's eyes rolled back in her head as she dug her nails into his back. She was sure if he had been human she would have ripped his back open. She tried to buck against him but his mouth kept pinned to the bed. He swallowed deeper then he had ever let himself. For one terrifying moment Elena wondered if he would be able to stop but he pulled back. She looked up at him, blood staining his teeth and lips. He kissed her gently stroking her hair off her forehead before laying next to her, his breath uneven as he wiped his mouth clean.

"You..." she said almost unable to speak. "You are- What was that?" she said exhaling as she pressed her hand to her pounding heart.

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying you enjoyed that." he said rolling onto his side to look at her.

"I may never be able to enjoy anything, ever again." she said turning her head to look at him.

"So you don't want to go again?" he said.

"Let me catch my breath first." she said. "You just made me come three times in a row."

"I can't get enough of you." he said pulling her into him. She wrapped her hand around his shoulder, laying against his chest. "God your blood has never tasted better." he said gently stroking the healing skin of her neck. "I didn't know you could taste better."

"Well I didn't know I could come that many times." she said. "See I'm learning so much more here than I ever could at school." she kissed his shoulder looking up at him. "Could you imagine if we spent every day like this?"

"I plan on doing exactly that." he said stroking her hair. "I plan on making you feel like this as long as you'll let me."

"Well it's a good thing we have eternity because I will never get enough." said Elena.

"So," he said looking down at her. "You ready to go again?"

"I don't think I have the energy to ride you yet." He looked down at her breathing slowly as she closed he eyes smiling and stretching her arms over her head. "But I think you deserve what you gave me," she said smiling deviously up at him. She rolled onto her knees crawling down the massive bed. Damon's eyes didn't leave her and widened as she dropped her mouth down to him kissing his muscled chest as she settled between his legs. She kissed lower and lower sucking at the skin of his hipbones. He groaned and Elena saw his cock twitch as the soft curtain of her hair fell across his waist. She kissed the tip of him letting her tongue flick out to taste him. She moaned lightly as she tasted their mingled juices the vibrations shooting up Damon's spine.

"Elena- you- you don't have to." he groaned as she ran her tongue along the tip again sucking gently.

"I want to." she said and ran her tongue from the bottom of his length up to the tip where she sucked again. She ran her tongue along his length again, this time taking him gently into her mouth before she pulled back looking up at him. "Unless you want me to stop." She leaned down again kissing along his length. She looked up at him and smiled as she saw his head thrown back, his eyes closed, gripping his bedposts in white knuckled hands. "Well if you want me to stop..." she said pulling back. His head snapped forward, looking at her.

"Don't. You. Dare. Stop." he said his eyes on fire.

"If you insist." she said biting her lip. She kissed his tip lightly again before she pushed him down her throat. His head fell back again as she sucked against him. She moaned around him and she heard him moan again. She felt his hips press upward and she gave into his unspoken request taking him deeper. She ran her fingers lightly along his chest and she heard a loud cracking noise. She looked up, not moving her mouth from around Damon and say]w that one of the bedposts was reduced to splinters in Damon's hand. She slowly pulled back sucking gently to his tip again pulling her mouth a breath away from him. He groaned again rolling his hips impatiently beneath her. She smiled enjoying having him writhing beneath him, holding all the power. "You want it?" she said rubbing her silk covered breasts over his bare skin.

"Yes." he said gripping the disintegrated bed post.

"Tell me how much." she said sucking at the base of his length. "I need to know how bad you want it."

"Elena if I am not in your mouth in the next five seconds I will tie you to this bed and will not let you go until you are begging for mercy." Elena pressed him to the back of her throat moaning around him dipping her mouth in a slow swooping motion. "Don't stop." he moaned. "Oh god, Elena I want you to swallow. Can you do that for me?" Her mouth still hummed against him as her eyes met his giving their silent consent. She pressed down the last few inches her lips touching his base. He let out an animalistic groan and she felt him spill down her throat in hot ropy jets. She wrapped her tongue around him urging him to give her everything he could. He burst into her mouth again then fell into the headboard gasping. She pulled back slowly, sucking his tip gently for a few moments before she pulled back licking her lips. She threw her hair back over her shoulder before she looked up at him. The look on Damon's face made her smile widen as she crawled over him.

"So," she said laying on top of him. "Are we even?" she said sliding her legs back and forth over him relishing his smooth skin.

"No." he said and she looked up at him her eyebrows creased. "I owe you."

"And I owe you a new headboard." she said looking at the splintered dark wood. He looked over her head grinning.

"As surprising as this might sound this is the first time I've actually cracked a headboard." he said.

"I'm proud to be a part of it." she said. "So," she said sitting up and straddling him. "You ready to go again?"

"Why don't you let me warm you up first?" he said gripping her shoulders and laying her next to him.

"What do you-" she said looking up him but her breath caught as he ran his fingers along her hot slit. "Oh god yes," she said in one short exhale her head falling back. He stroked against her in a steady rhythm looking down at her. "Elena?" he said looking down at her.

"Yes?" she said her eyes closed tightly shut.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

"N- no." she said her breath catching as her pressed against the tight bundle of nerves.

"I have never seen anyone more beautiful then you look right now." he said. She looked up at him through breathing heavily as she lay against his sheets.

"Why?" she said. "Do I look more beautiful than usual?"

"Because you are laying her in my bed, your blood still on my tongue, my blood in your veins." He slipped one finger inside her and she groaned. "Still flushed from the orgasm that left my ears ringing, still licking me off your lips." He pressed a second finger inside her and a cry peaked in her throat. "With the necklace I gave you nestled between those perfect breasts, covered in the sexiest silk I've ever seen." He pressed a third finger inside her and she moaned again. "Stretched around my fingers, making the most delicious noises I could imagine." He pressed his three fingers deep inside her stroking her from the inside in a maddeningly quick pace and her voice broke again. "And you're all mine." He said leaning down to her kissing her gently. She came over his fingers effortlessly looking into his eyes. He pulled his fingers from her sucking them clean moaning at the taste of her arousal on his tongue as she lay on her back watching him carefully. She reached behind her back unfastening the bra and letting it fall away, now completely bared for him. He ran his hand over her kissing the top of her bare breast as she moaned softly. He sucked softly on her nipples relishing the sound she made along with the taste of her skin. He pulled back looking at her stroking her face gently. She sat up as he rested against the broken headboard. She pulled herself into his chest laying against him.

"I'm yours." she said quietly. "Only yours." He felt her head grow heavy on his chest as he stroked her back gently. When he looked down she was sleeping against him her hand gently resting on his chest. He reached down pulling the black sheet over her loving the way it clung to her. He looked down at Elena sleeping peacefully his smile matching hers. He lay back against the headboard and let himself slip off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon rolled over, reaching in the sheets for Elena but his hands only his empty bed. He hazily looked around for her but his room was empty. He still saw her clothes scattered on his floor. He sat up pulling his jeans on as he left his room. He wandered hopefully towards the bathroom wondering if he could surprise her in the shower. But as he walked down his hallway he heard her voice. He quickly followed the sound of her voice before he realized what she was saying.

"...was a mistake." He froze in his tracks. "I never should have ended things with you."

"Why should I believe you?" he recognized Stefan's voice and his blood ran cold.

"Because what we had was real." she said. Damon walked slowly towards Stefan's room.

"And you threw it away." said Stefan angrily. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now." Damon slid silently along the wall able to see his brothers room through the slightly ajar door. Stefan stood his arms crossed looking down at Elena who stood before him wrapped in Damon's silk sheets, her hair gently tousled.

"Because," said Elena readjusting the sheet letting fall open to reveal her long legs and smooth waist. "You know you still want me."

"Not after you screwed my brother." said Stefan but Damon could hear the lust in his voice.

"And," said Elena stepping into him resting one hand on his chest, loosely holding the sheet in the other looking up at him. "I still love you." Damon knew if his heart had still been beating it would have stopped.

"You do?" said Stefan his voice softening. Elena nodded as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you Stefan." said Elena. "I could never love Damon, not when I have you. Please give me another chance." She leaned up kissing him gently and Stefan's hands tightened around Elena pulling her flat against him.

"What the hell?" said Damon slamming his brother's door open.

"Damon?" she said turning around quickly wrapping the sheet tightly around herself again. "I was just-"

"I know what you were 'just', I heard you." said Damon. "Elena I thought-"

"I know." she said taking a step forward. "And I thought we could work, but deep down I was always going to be in love with Stefan."

"Elena, I love you." he said stepping towards her.

"I don't. I could never love someone like you." she said turning back into Stefan who wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Elena," he said. "Please give me another chance." She shook her head and turned int Stefan's chest.

"Damon you should go." said Stefan.

"What about what you told me, Elena? You told me you couldn't feel safe."

"Why wouldn't she be safe?" said Stefan holding her tighter to him as she turned over her shoulder. "I can protect her from Katherine just as well as you can."

"I wasn't talking about Katherine." snarled Damon glancing up at his brother before he returned his focus to Elena. "What about the blood?"

"What about the blood?" said Stefan visibly tensing. Damon ignored him as he stepped forward staring intensely into Elena's eyes.

"You told me after Stefan drank your blood you didn't feel safe around him. What about that, Elena?"

"I-" she started before Stefan turned her around pulling her back into his chest roughly.

"She doesn't have to worry about that." said Stefan glaring at Damon. "I can drink her blood just like you could."

"Stefan," said Damon panic rising in his chest. "You know that's not true. You won't be able to stop.

"Stefan." said Elena her voice shaking. "It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does." said Stefan looking down at her. "You need to feel safe with me. And you are."

"I know that." she said her voice still uneven. "So you can let me go." She pulled carefully against his arms but he pulled her back tighter.

"Let me prove it." said Stefan. He gripped Elena with one arm pinning her arms against her sides, jerking her head to the side with the other. Damon watched as Stefan's eyes grew dark and his fangs elongated.

"Stefan, don't-" said Damon lunging forward but Stefan bit down roughly on Elena's neck and she shrieked pulling uselessly against him. Damon stood helplessly watching Elena writhe under Stefan's mouth. The way he held her was a torturous parody of the way Damon had held her the day before. Stefan's eyes moved from Elena glaring at Damon as he bit down again harder and Elena cried out again, dissolving into whimpers. Stefan swallowed hungrily paying no attention to Elena's cries. Damon watched her go limp as her cries faded. Her knees gave out next and she fell back into Stefan her eyes closing. Stefan seemed to think her falling back was her consenting and he drank even deeper.

"Stefan, stop." said Damon reaching towards Elena. Stefan pulled his mouth away from her neck glaring up at Damon.

"She made her choice, go Damon." said Stefan. Damon looked down at Elena pale beneath Stefan's grip. "Go."

* * *

Damon started as he woke up looking down at Elena slowly waking beside him. "Are you ok?" she said gently rubbing her hand across her eyes.

"Yeah." he said trying to keep his voice steady. "Just a bad dream."

"Aw. I thought so." she said. "What happened?"

"Nothing." he said shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Please tell me." she said. "I want to make your nightmares go away."

"I-" he closed his eyes before he looked down at her clutching the sheet to her as she smiled sleepily up at him. "I dreamed you went back to Stefan."

"Oh, Damon." she said sitting up. "You know I would never do that. I lov-" she stopped herself closing her eyes. "I-I care about you."

"Why can't you just say it?" he said the residual anger and panic of his dream making him snap at her.

"I- I don't know." she said pulling back from him slightly.

"I'm getting tired of that excuse." he said running his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"I am too." she said sitting up straighter. "I honestly don't know what's been stopping me." Damon looked down at the sheets. "Please look at me." She said reaching out to stroke his face. He looked up at her and saw her looking straight at him. "I don't know what I've been waiting for. You have given me every reason to say it and I don't know what's been holding me back." She leaned into him and he could feel her shaking through the sheets.

"Elena," he said. "Don't say it until you're ready."

"I am ready." she said smiling nervously. "Damon Salvatore, I love you." He searched her eyes then gripped her by the back of the neck pressing her lips into him. She moaned reaching out to wrap around him when he pinned her to the bed by her throat. "D-Damon, what are you doing?" she said panic in her eyes as his hand tightened. "I don't understand-"

"Stop it." he growled at her.

"Stop what?" she said gasping for air. "I thought that would make you happy. I love yo-" He slammed her head into the bed growling as his hand tightened again.

"Stop it, Katherine." he said looking down at her. The panic melted smoothly from her eyes, replaced by an all too familiar grin.

"Aw." she said breaking free from his grip easily. "I was hoping I'd get more than one kiss before you figured it out."

"What are you doing here?" he said backing away from her as she splayed herself across his bed. He pulled on his jeans hastily backing away from her.

"I missed you." she said. "And your silk sheets," she said running her hands over them. "And what we used to do on them," she said grinning seductively. "So is my replacement into the same things I was? Have you tried out all the old tricks I taught you? Does she like the thing where you-"

"Where is Elena?" he said his voice a rush of anger and panic. Katherine sat up slowly stretching her back leisurely as she shrugged.

"She could be in your car, back home." She cracked her fingers. "Drained in a ditch by the side of the road."

"Tell me where she is." he said stepping forward.

"I forget." she said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he said. "You want Stefan and now Elena doesn't. You win."

"I don't like having the girl who you replaced me running around." said Katherine as she reached under the bed pulling out a neatly folded pile of her own clothes. She dressed quickly sauntering up to Damon. "Without her, it could be like old times. You know, I'm with Stefan during the day and night we have our stolen moments." She ran a finger over his bare chest as he tensed. "You know that no one makes you feel the way I did."

"You mean letting me think you were dead for over a hundred years and then telling me that you never loved me?" He gripped her wrist. "You're right, no one has ever made me feel that before." He threw her arm away from her. "Get out before I stake you."

Katherine looked down at his fire in her eyes. "You don't want to threaten me, Damon. I have more allies then you think." Then she rolled her eyes. "When you're done being so dramatic, come find me." Before he could respond she was gone.

Damon tried to keep himself from panicking as he stood absolutely still, desperately trying to hear any sign of Elena nearby. He heard her heartbeat faintly and followed it swiftly down the stairs. He stood on the first floor, listening again and was relieved to hear the sound of her heartbeat growing stronger. In a moment he heard her call out faintly for him and he sped down the stairs to the basement. He opened the first door and looked in. He exhaled in relief as he sped inside picking up a half conscious Elena from the floor. He sped upstairs and lay her on the bed. "Oh thank god. Elena are you alright?" he said carefully checking her neck for bite marks running his hands along her checking for any marks Katherine might have left on her. As his hands brushed the vervain necklace he felt slightly relived. "Does anything hurt? Is anything broken?"

"My head hurts a little. " she said gingerly touching the back of her head. "What happened?" she said her voice still slurring slightly. "Why was I down there?"

"Katherine was here." he said. Elena sat straight up looking around as she gripped Damon tightly. "It's alright she's gone, she's gone." He brushed her hair comfortingly.

"What was she doing here? And I still don't understand why I was in the basement." she said clinging to him. He reached beneath the bed pulling up a soft blanket and wrapping it around her bare body.

"She put you there to make me panic." he said. "He was trying to make me think you'd left or she'd hurt you or-" he trailed off.

"I'm fine." she said. "What did she do?"

"She pretended to be you and-" Elena sat up straighter.

"How long did it take you to realize it wasn't me?"

"A few seconds." he said. "Nothing happened."

"What did she do?" she said.

"She got inside my head and tried to make me think you'd gone back to Stefan."

"Oh Damon." she said looking up at him. "You know I would never do that."

"I know." he said. "But she made it seem so real." She lay against him as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Don't ever let anyone think I'd leave you." she said. "I would never do that to you, I need you."

"I was so scared I'd lost you." he said. "She made me think Stefan was feeding from you and he wouldn't stop-"

"Damon you don't have to talk about it."

"Why didn't she kill me?" she said.

"Well you were wearing the vervain necklace and my blood was in your system. Even if she'd tried something she couldn't have hurt you." He pulled away from her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How did she make you think I was back with Stefan?"

"She influenced my dreams." he said. "She knew exactly what would scare me most and she made it all happen, even-" he stopped clenching his jaw.

"What else happened?" she said searching his face.

"You told me-" he stopped. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me." she said siting up in bed leaning towards him. "Please."

"In the dream, you told me you still loved Stefan and- And you could never love someone like me."

"You know that's not true." she said pulling him back onto the bed.

"Then why can't you say it?" he said a flicker of anger coloring his words.

She pulled back slightly at the sudden harshness. "Because... I- I don't know," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you do." he said. "You have a reason for everything. Just tell me please."

"You won't understand." she said dropping her head.

"Try me." he said. "It's worse not knowing."

"I'm worried it'll end us." she said.

"What?" he said looking at her confused. "Why would it end us?"

"Because that's how it ended with Matt and Stefan." she said looking up at him and he could see tears running over her cheeks. "Matt told me he loved me two days before my parents funeral for the first time. I think he just didn't know what else to say. As soon as he did I felt us start to drift further and further apart until we broke apart."

"And Stefan?" he said watching her carefully.

"He was threatening to break up with me." she said. "He was so angry and he was threatening to leave me and leave town. I told him he couldn't leave me. When he asked why I told him I needed protection, but he told me it wasn't enough. I finally broke down and told him that I loved him. I knew it was the only thing that would make him stay. From that moment on we weren't equals anymore. He owned me. I wasn't his girlfriend I was a possession."

"Elena." he said brushing away the remaining tears. "That's not love. Love isn't about winning or owning someone or saying the right thing. It's about showing that you'll do anything to make sure person next to you is safe. That tomorrow that person is there even if it means you're not. It means that they're a part of your heart forever. It means that they've changed who you are." She looked up at him her tears stopped. "That is love."

"Is that what you feel for me?" she said.

"Of course it is." he said pulling her against her chest as she looked up at him. "If that's not what you feel then that's fine. But saying it doesn't make you weak. It'll only make us stronger."

Elena lay back against the headboard looking up at him. "And you meant all that the first time you said it to me?" He nodded. "I don't think I could have known all that so soon."

"That's fine." he said. "Because, I know when you say it that you really mean it. That you're not saying it to keep me here or so you feel like you own me. It'll be the first time I'll hear it and actually believe it." He looked over at her sitting still, staring out the window. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you need some food or anything?

"No.," she said shaking her head slowly.

"Elena you seem kind of out of it. Do you want some ice for your head?"

"Sure." she said vaguely rubbing the back of her head.

"You want to come down to the kitchen with me or are you feeling dizzy?"

"I'm fine." she said the same emptiness in her voice. He watched as she stood slowly and he handed her one of his button up shirts. She threw it on fastening a few of the buttons and followed him down the stairs. She sat on one of his chairs pulling her knees into her staring blankly as he wrapped ice in a towel.

"Here." he said pressing it against her head as he knelt beside her. "Better?"

"Yeah." she said looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking." she said.

"About what?"

"Everything that's happened the last few days. And everything you've done for me."

"You needed me." he said. "And I will always take care of you when you need me."

"Damon, you have no idea what it feels like to hear that." Her eyes seemed to finally focus as she looked over at him. "And I think I've known this ever since you've said it to me."

"Known what?" he said trying to keep himself from sounding too eager.

"That you are meant for me in every way." she said reaching up to stroke his face. "Damon, I am so sorry it took me so much time to say this because you have deserved to hear it a long time ago." She pulled the ice pack away from her head setting it on the table. She stood up slowly pulling Damon with her. She looked at him holding his face gently in both hands as he held her waist, partially for support. "I-"

"Damon? Elena? Are you here?" Elena and Damon both turned towards the door at the sound of Stefan's voice. He pushed open the door looking at them standing close to each other.

"What?" snapped Damon glaring at his brother. "What do you want?"

"Stefan please just leave us alone. I know you don't approve of this but-"

"This isn't about you two." said Stefan. "It's Caroline."

"Caroline?" said Elena turning to face Stefan pulling away from Damon unintentionally. "What happened to Caroline? Is she-"

"She's fine. I gave her some blood she should be completely healed by now." said Damon. "Stefan's just trying to make excuses."

"She would be healed." said Stefan. "If Katherine hadn't got to her first."

"Katherine?" said Elena and Damon their voices equally panicked.

"What did she do?" said Damon watching Elena as she started to shake.

"She- She turned her." said Stefan.

"She's a vampire?" said Elena her voice shaking violently. Stefan nodded slowly. Elena looked back at Damon over her shoulder. "Oh my god." she fell back into Damon who caught her.

"Why would she- Oh god that's what she meant." said Damon.

"Meant by what? You talked to her? She was here?" said Stefan.

"She told me she had allies when she was here." said Damon easing Elena into her chair again. "That must have been what she meant."

"Why was she here?" said Stefan.

"To mess with us, what else?" said Damon pressing the ice pack back into Elena's head. "Elena are you ok?"

"Why would she do this?" said Elena. "She doesn't even know Caroline, she hasn't done anything to Katherine. Why would she hurt her?" She started speaking faster and faster gripping onto Damon's arm. "Why would she do that?" she said looking at Damon helplessly.

"Katherine doesn't care who she hurts. If someone gets in her way she'll find another way around them or she'll go through them." said Damon.

"Where is she?" said Elena looking up at Stefan. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know." said Stefan. "I went to the hospital this morning but when I went back at lunch they said she had checked out."

"We have to find her." said Elena standing up stumbling slightly while Damon caught her elbow and steadied her. She turned back to look at him. "Damon we have to find her. We have to find her before Katherine does." She lunged towards the door but Damon caught her.

"We'll find her." he said. "Elena we're gonna find her, don't worry."

"It's all my fault." said Elena. "If I hadn't been here she wouldn't have gone after Caroline."

"You can't blame yourself Elena." said Stefan but Damon glared at him as he and Elena walked past him.

"We'll get dressed and we'll go look for her." said Damon as they walked quickly up the stairs.

"I should have never- As soon as I knew she was back I should have-" Elena muttered unintelligibly as she pulled her clothes off the floor. As she turned towards the bathroom Damon caught her.

"Elena none of this is your fault. Katherine is doing this to hurt Stefan and me." he said trying to catch her eye as she tried to get past him. "Elena?"

"I can't help it." she said. "All I can think is: who's going to get hurt next?" She pulled away from him. She hastily pulled on her clothes as Damon pulled on a shirt.

"Elena please." he said as she started towards the door. She stopped, exhaling as she turned to look at him. "You can't panic if we're going out looking for her. You need to calm down before we go ok? Come here." He pulled her into him stroking her back comfortingly as he kissed her forehead. He heard her heart rate slow as she leaned into him.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just-"

"Worried about your friend. I know." Damon finished for her. "Now let's go find Caroline." He turned towards the door.

"Wait." she said gripping his hand. "I need something before we go." She pulled him back into her kissing him softly. He ran his hands through her hair as she gripped his back tightly. "I need something to get me through this." She said laying into his chest.

Damon held her tightly comforting her but she could help but wish Stefan had waited just a few more seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena sat in Damon's passenger seat looking up at the Boarding House. Damon and Stefan stood on the front porch glaring at each other. Elena wished desperately she had their hearing abilities as they muttered under their breath flicking sideways glances at her. She leaned back in her seat crossing her arms and groaning impatiently. Damon finally turned his back on his brother and came down the stairs. As he climbed in Elena watched as Stefan got into his car. "We figured if we split up we'd have a better chance at finding her." He said starting the car.

"Do you want me to stop by my house and get my car?"

"No.," he said backing out of the driveway smoothly.

"Why not?" said Elena. "If we have a third car-"

"I'm not having you search for a new vampire. Caroline isn't in control of her actions right now. It's too dangerous."

"Then why were you talking about me?" she said looking up at him.

"We weren't." he said looking straight ahead.

"Yes you were." she said.

"We were talking about finding Caroline." said Damon still staring determinedly at the road. Elena wanted to scream at him to look at her but she bit her lip in determination.

"Then why did you two keep looking back at me?" she said. Damon turned the car swiftly still refusing to look at her. "Damon-"

"Are there any places you can think Caroline would go? Probably somewhere out of the way, a place she could be alone."

"Caroline doesn't like to be alone." said Elena. "She likes to be the center of attention. Except-"

"Except what?"

"When her dad left she just bolted out of her house. No one could find her for hours until Bonnie and I found her."

"Where did you find her?" said Damon impatiently.

"The falls." said Elena.

"That place is never empty." said Damon. "There's always a bunch of teenagers and kids there-"

"Not at the gazebo in front of the falls." said Elena. "There's a place if you hike up behind the falls. You wouldn't know it was there unless-"

"I know where that place is." he said turning the car in the opposite direction. "It's out of the way, dark, perfect for vampires. The caverns."

"Exactly." said Elena as the sped down the road. She looked at Damon waiting for him to say more but his eyes hadn't left the road since he'd gotten in the car. "Damon did I do something wrong?"

"No." he said shortly.

"Then why won't you look at me?" she said. He drove on without replying. "What is it? I don't understand-" He pulled to the side of the road skidding to a stop. He finally looked at her and Elena felt her heart stop. It was such complete vulnerability she hadn't seen since the night he had discovered her betrayal in the graveyard the night they had found the Grimmoire.

"It's my fault." he said. "I was the one who wanted to give her blood."

"And I agreed you should." said Elena. "And if you hadn't she'd be dead."

"I shouldn't have given her the blood. Especially when I knew Katherine was back."

"Damon I told you to. It was the best choice to help Caroline. And we're going to find her." She looked up and finally caught Damon's eyes. "I think I should have some." she stroked his wrist. "In case..." she trailed off. He nodded and bit down on his wrist but paused before he offered it to Elena. "What?"

"Elena there is a really good chance you could get hurt and if you do then-"

"I'll become a vampire. I get how it works."

"Are you sure?" he said. She pulled his wrist into her and kissed his palm gently.

"Are you?" He nodded and she drank gently for a few moments. She pulled back licking her lips. "What were you and Stefan talking about on the porch?" He started to pull his wrist back but she caught it running her tongue over him again. "Please tell me."

"He didn't want you to help us look."

"How did you finally convince him to let me go?"

"I lied." he said. "I told him I was taking you home."

"Perfect." she said. "I'm sorry he interrupted before. And what I was about to say. I-"

"No." he said. "Not now. Not like this." she closed her lips nodding. "We should get to the falls."

"Yeah." said Elena. They pulled back onto the road but this time their fingers lay interlocked between them. "So what do we do when we find her?"

"Well you will wait in the car and I will-"

"I'm not waiting in the car." said Elena. "I want to help."

"It's too risky-"

"Look no offense but Caroline kind of hates you. She's not going to go with you. But I on the other hand am her best friend. She'll listen to me, she'll-"

"Rip your throat out once she smells blood." said Damon.

"Unless," said Elena digging through her bag. "I have this." She pulled out a small silver vial.

"What is that?" he said.

"Vervain." she said. "Stefan gave it to me a while ago in case-" she closed her hand around it.

"In case I tried to feed from you." he finished.

"Yeah." she said. "He told me to take a little every day but I stopped after Georgia. I knew I could trust you. But if I take some now Caroline won't be able to."

"And if she does it'll make it a lot easier to handle her. Take it."

"Do you need to feed first?" she said. "Before I take it."

"No." he said. "Go ahead." She swallowed the vervain and put the vial away.

"So what do we do?" she said.

"We try to get her back to the Boarding House." he said. "If we do we get her into the basement until she gets her cravings under control. And then depending on what she wants we figure it out from there."

"Oh." she said. "What about her mom?"

"Send a text message from Caroline's phone." he said. "We're here." Elena looked up.

"We are." she said but didn't reach for the door.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he said. "If you want to wait in the car-"

"No." she said. "I'm just trying to process all this." She climbed out of the car looking up at the rushing water. He walked up beside her. She turned into him inhaling deeply . He held her back.

"Last chance to stay back." he said. She shook her head. "She's my friend, I have to." She pulled away from him but he pulled her back.

"You are so much stronger then you realize." he said. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head. He looked at her confused

"Vervain." she said.

"Got it." he said leaning down and kissing her forehead. They walked towards the falls and Elena followed Damon when he turned into the trees.

"How do you know about this place?" she said ducking through the trees behind him.

"Because it's a place that vampires could go when the sun came out, the one's without rings." He turned again and Elena could swear she felt the air get colder. "But there's more then one cavern." He looked back at her. "How does Caroline know about this place?"

Elena smiled. "Make out spot."

"Sucking blood, sucking face." he said. "Same thing." Elena laughed but Damon swiftly stepped back covering her mouth. She looked up at him confused. He leaned down and said quietly in her ear, "She's here." He slowly removed his hand from her mouth gesturing for her to stay quiet. She nodded following close behind him. He entered one of the larger looking caverns. The further in she went the less she could see. She reached for Damon gripping his arm. He gripped her back and she caught a flash of his eyes as he looked back at her. "She's close." he whispered.

"Damon?" Both of their heads whipped around towards the sound of the familiar voice. "Damon is that you?"

"Caroline?" said Damon.

"Damon I think something's wrong with me." she said. "Something doesn't feel right. I came here last night when they let me out of the hospital and when I tried to leave the sun really hurt my eyes and-" Elena heard the sharp intake of breath and Damon's hand tightened on her. "Who's with you?"

"Elena is with me." he said.

"Hi Caroline." said Elena truing to keep her voice steady.

"What's going on?" said Caroline. "Elena I don't understand-" Caroline's voice cracked and Elena felt a twinge in her heart.

"What do you remember?" said Damon. "Before you got out of the hospital, what do you remember?"

"I was kind of falling asleep and Elena came into my room and... and-" Elena gasped as Caroline sped across the room and caught her throat. "You killed me." said Caroline. "Elena killed me, Damon. Why would you do that to me, I'm your friend."

"I- I didn't." said Elena pulling at her gripping hands. "Caroline you're hurting me."

"And you killed me." Suddenly Elena's lungs were flooded with air and she gasped coughing as she caught her breath.

"No she didn't." said Damon and Elena saw him holding Caroline looking at her. "The person you saw was Katherine."

"Who's Katherine?" said Caroline.

"She's a vampire Stefan and I know."

"A vampire?" said Caroline sounding shaken. "Why did she kill me? I don't even know her."

"To send a message." said Elena.

"But if she killed me then how-" Caroline stopped. "Damon, am I a vampire now?"

"Yeah." said a new voice and all three of them turned to face him.

"Stefan." said Elena. "How did you find us?"

"I followed Damon to make sure he was taking you home. Good thing I did." He walked over to Damon. "What were you thinking bring her in here unprotected."

"I'm not unprotected." said Elena. "And Caroline is my friend, I wanted to help her."

"Damon take Elena home. I've got it from here." said Stefan.

"I don't-" said Elena but Damon pulled her out of the mouth of the cavern. "Why are we leaving?"

"Just let Stefan take care of this. We found her, that's all we needed to do." he said pulling her through the trees swiftly.

"But I want to make sure she's ok." said Elena looking back.

"She's fine and Stefan will help her back to the Boarding House once it gets dark."

"Can I see her then?" she said as they arrived at the car.

"You can see her when she can control herself." he said pulling open the car door. "Come on get in I'll drive you home."

"No." she said pushing the door shut. "Let me go see Caroline. She's my friend she won't hurt me."

"She will Elena." said Damon."You have no idea what is going on inside her right now. She doesn't know her own strength or how much she could hurt you. She could have snapped your neck back there."

"But she didn't." said Elena.

"And I don't want to risk it." said Damon.

"There is no risk." she said. "If she snapped my neck I would be a vampire."

"And you'd spend eternity hating your best friend. I want her to stay as you remember her and if you give her some time she'll get back to normal."

"But-" she said trying to step around him.

"No." he said pinning her against the car. She tried to pull away but he held her against the car. She looked up at him and her eyes widened at what she saw. The other times he had her against the car it had been playful, seductive even exciting. This was the Damon she had seen in the forest the night they had found the Grimmoire. His eyes chilled her and for the first time since she could remember she felt fear slice through her. She pressed her palms against the car and dropped her head. "But I'm just-"

"No buts Elena." he said slamming his fists against the car the loud bang making Elena's heart jump. "You will not try to get to her before I tell you she's ready. You understand?" She nodded holding her breath. He stared down at her and she looked at him afraid to blink, afraid to breathe.

"I'll do what you tell me to do." she said.

"Good." he said pulling back from her. She exhaled nodding again looking up at him. She waited for him to pull her into him, reassure her, apologize for yelling but he just walked around the car. "Get in."

"Fine." she said quietly. She climbed in looking over at him still waiting for him to say something else, something comforting but he jammed his key into the ignition and the engine growled to life. She looked away from him out the window leaning on her hand. They drove for a few moments in silence before Damon turned to look at her.

"Why did you stop?" he said a still sharp edge in his voice.

"Stop what?" she said still looking out the window.

"In the kitchen right before Stefan walked in," he said turning a corner so swiftly Elena gasped and gripped her chest as she turned to face him. "Why did you stop?"

"He surprised me." she said. "I was caught off guard."

"What about after the shock wore off? Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I was thinking about Caroline." she said. "I was worried about her. You saw me I couldn't think straight."

"Convenient." he muttered. "Every time you're about to say it there's some reason for you to stop."

"Damon-" she said reaching for him but he pulled away.

"I don't need to hear another excuse." He said.

"I-" she stopped herself turning away from him again. She ran her hand through her hair staring at the view whipping by, blurred by speed and the tears and her eyes. She stayed silent determined not to let Damon know she was holding back tears.

As they got to her house she jumped out of the car as fast as she could. She ran up the stairs of her porch running through the door. She tried to throw the door shut and take off up the stairs but Damon caught it just before it shut. "You forgot your bag." he said. holding it up.

"Just leave it." she said not turning around as she sped up the stairs.

"Elena-" he said following her up the stairs with her bag.

"Just leave it and go." she said running along the hallway. She turned to slam her bedroom door and gasped as he caught the door.

"You don't get to just slam doors in my face." he said.

"Only you get to do that?" she said trying to close the door but he held it open. "Whenever you don't want to hear me talk you just shut me up and don't look at me. But I don't get to slam doors?" she tried to press the door shut but he threw it open effortlessly.

"No." he said stepping into her room as she backed away. "You don't get to slam doors in my face."

"Please just go." she said turning her back on him as she leaned against her dresser.

"No." he said turning her around pressing her into the wall. "I'm not going."

"Stop." she said pushing against his chest. "Damon just leave me alone."

"No." he said pressing her wrists into the wall. She tried to fight against him even though she knew it was useless. "Not until you listen."

"No." she said looking up at him. "You don't get to decide when I get to talk and when I get to listen. You don't own me Damon." For the first time since that night in her room there was a harsh edge in her voice. Elena looked down trying to keep her voice and breathing steady, knowing the second her heart rate jumped or her breath hitched he would know she wasn't as sure as she seemed.

"Maybe I don't." he said. And she waited for him to let go of her arms. "But you know you belong to me."

"What's the difference?" she said looking up at him. "Either way you think you can control me."

"No." he said his hands still holding her in place but loosening slightly. "It means I belong to you too." Elena couldn't help but let a laugh crack through her.

"You really think that?" she said as his hands slid down her arms to her side and settled on her waist.

"I do." he said as her eyes slid shut as she bit her lip. His hands slid under the edge of her shirt.

"You can't do that." she said griping his shoulders as his fingers brushed her skin. "You can't just say something that makes me melt and use those hands on me every time we fight."

"Why?" he said rubbing his thumb over her hipbones making her gasp.

"It's not fair." she said breathily. "I can't do that to you."

"You don't know what you do to me." he said his mouth sliding against her neck. She heard his fangs slide into place.

"Vervain." she said quietly.

"Damn it." he moaned back pressing into her. Feeling his voice vibrate through her made her shiver against him. She slid her fingers down his back exhaling shakily.

"You're telling me." she said. "Two minutes ago you had me crying and slamming doors. You threw me against a wall and now I'm starting to forget why I was mad in the first place."

"It was because-"

"Don't tell me." she said.

"Because I was acting like a jealous asshole for no reason." he said. "I'm sorry."

"And I was acting like a child and not listening to you." she said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said stroking the side of her face feeling the wet streaks her tears had left. "It's my fault."

"Yeah it was." she said a smile flickering across her lips.

"Hey." he said. "You're supposed to at least pretend to disagree."

"Oh." she said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." he said. "I'll just have to find a way for you to forgive me." He ran his hands further under her shirt.

"But what can I do?" she said arching her back against him as his cool fingers ran over her.

"I have an idea." he said falling back onto Elena's bed pulling her down with him. "What time did you say Jenna was gonna be back?"

"Seven." she said glancing at her clock. "We still have four hours."

"Good." he said. He kissed her shoulder and she sighed. He slid his hands under her shirts running his hands up her back letting his fingers stroke her spine. She moaned arching her back instinctively. She rolled onto her side looking biting her lip. He started to roll on top of her but she braced her hands on his chest.

"Damon," she said. "Would you hate me if we didn't- I just-" She slid her hands over her face as Damon rolled onto his back. She sat up on her side laying her arm across his chest. "I just can't stop thinking about her and how she must be feeling. I mean she thought I, her best friend, tried to kill her. And she seemed so scared I just-"

"Stop." he said gripping her hand. "I get it. You're worried about Caroline, I understand. Do you want me to go-"

"No." she said gripping his shirt. "Could you just stay here? If I'm alone I'm going to drive myself crazy thinking about Caroline and if I somehow stop thinking about that I'll start freaking out about Katherine and-"

"It's kind of adorable how you ramble like that." he said smiling down at her. "I'll stay as long as you want." He said running his hand over her hair pulling her into him.

"Thanks." she said laying her head on his chest, wrapping her leg around him and resting her hand on his shoulder. "You have no idea what you do to me. I feel safer with you then I ever have since all this started."

"You don't have to worry anymore." he said looking down at her. "I'm here for you. No matter what I say when I get angry remember that." She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone as their lips pressed softly together. "Elena." he said looking up at her. She smiled closing her eyes as she fell back to his chest.

"I love how you say that." she said.

"Say what?"

"My name." she said. "Who needs overused pet names when you say my name like that. Actually I like every way you say it. Gently." She said running her hand along his chest. "Protectively. Even when you're angry I like it." She said sitting up looking down at him. "But I have to say I love the way you moan it against my neck when you're pressed inside me." she said sliding over him as she leaned down and kissed him again.

"I thought you said you were too worried about Caroline to think about that." he said gripping onto her waist.

"And I thought it might be fun to torture you a little." she said sliding against him smiling as he moaned his eyes rolling back in his head. "A little payback for what you do to me."

"I guess I do." he said as he flipped her on her back. She couldn't help but gasp as he lay over her. "But can you blame me?"

"I guess not." she said trying to keep the breathiness out of her voice.

"You want to change your mind about how to spend the rest of the afternoon?" He said hovering above her. She could feel his breath on her neck and she ached to feel his bod pressed against her.

"Yes." she said pulling him down to her wrapping her legs around him. She gasped as he kissed her neck bracing himself against the headboard as he pressed into her.

"Thank god." he said. "If I had to wait another second I was going to explode."

"Turns out this is way better than sitting around worrying about Caroline." she said gripping the back of his neck.

"Damn." he said looking down at her.

"What?" she said her chest heaving as she looked up at him.

"This was my favorite shirt but you are just to beautiful t wait for." He gripped the sides of the back shirt and tore it open. She moaned as he ran her tongue along the edge of her bra.

"Oh my god." she said sliding her hands under his shirt and ripping it over her head. "How did we wait this long before we did this?"

"I don't know." he said pulling her skirt off throwing it to the floor. "You don't know how many times I wanted to slam you into a wall and take you no matter where we were."

"I wonder how many times I was thinking that at the same time you were." she said.

"Are you serious?" he said working as Elena ran her tongue along his neck and over his ear moaning into her. "Did you seriously think about me like that before-"

"Of course I did." she said. "Even when I thought I hated you I couldn't help but imagine what your mouth would feel like pressed against my neck or how it would feel to have you over me in my bed just like this."

"I'd like to hear what else you thought about doing with me." he said.

"But first," she said sitting up leaning against her headboard.

"What?" he said moaning as he leaned into her.

"Say my name." she said sitting up on her knees pulling him with her. He pressed into her running his hands along her back.

"Elena." he said and she smiled.

"I love the way you say that." she said crawling over him.

"And I love you." he said. Elena exhaled slowly as she looked at him.

"I-"

"Elena?"

"Damn it." said Damon rolling off her.

"Who is it?" said Elena pulling her sweatpants from the morning on along with the oversized shirt.

"It's Bonnie." Elena could tell she was right outside her door. "Can I come in?" Elena looked over at Damon gesturing for him to pull his shirt back on. She opened her door.

"Hey." said Elena.

"Can I talk to you?" said Bonnie.

"We were kind of busy." said Damon walking up behind Elena as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Damon..." she said looking over her shoulder at him trying to look angry but failing to hold back a smile.

"Oh, you're here." said Bonnie dropping her eyes as Damon kissed Elena's neck. "I didn't realize- Elena I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" said Damon.

"Caroline." said Bonnie. "I think something is wrong with her. I just have this feeling something isn't right."

"Oh." said Elena. "I thought Stefan would have told you."

"Told me what?" said Bonnie still glaring at Damon's hand on Elena's waist.

"Katherine got to her in the hospital last night."

"Oh my god is she hurt?" said Bonnie. "What did she do to her?"

"She turned her." said Elena quickly dropping her eyes.

"Wh- what?" said Bonnie stumbling back. "She's a vampire?"

"Yeah." said Elena.

"And it was more important to you to hook up with Damon when you found out rather than tell me?"

"Look we were out at the Boarding House when Stefan came back and told us." said Elena looking up at Bonnie her eyes begging for forgiveness We went out looking for her and when we found her Stefan took her back to the Boarding House to take care of her and Damon took me home. I just assumed Stefan would have told you at school."

"And why aren't you with Stefan taking care of Caroline?" said Bonnie.

"Because I thought we'd like to keep Elena human and alive." said Damon. "But if you'd like I could take her over and Caroline can snap and turn her."

"Caroline wouldn't hurt her." said Bonnie. And she can't turn unless she has vampire blood in her system."

"Caroline doesn't know her own strength right now." said Elena her eyes dropping to the floor again.

"And you don't have any vampire blood in your system." said Bonnie. "RIght?"

"It was the best way to protect her from Katherine." said Damon gripping her tightly.

"Oh my god, you drank his blood?" said Bonnie. "Have you forgotten about the time he forced you to drink it?"

"That was a long time ago." said Elena. "Things are different now."

"I don't see how." said Bonnie. "He's still a murderer and a jackass. Now you're just stupid enough to believe whatever he tells you."

"Bonnie!" said Elena looking at her friend who had crossed her arms and was staring back at her. "I can't- You don't know what kind of hell I've been through in the last few days, in the last few hours. Damon is the only thing that's keeping me from losing it so don't talk to me about how you know best."

"I'm just saying that ever since you started hooking up with Damon it seems like there's a lot more trouble." said Bonnie.

"You're right." said Elena. "If Damon and I weren't together Katherine wouldn't have shown up or tried to kill Caroline. It's all his fault."

"Elena." said Damon turning her around and stroking her face. "Elena, calm down." She exhaled slowly slightly soothed. "Bonnie if you don't have anything else to criticize her for you should just go."

"Maybe I should." said Bonnie turning on her heel and rushing down the stairs. She looked back one more time before she slammed the door.

"What is going on?" said Elena falling into Damon. "I feel like I'm losing everyone."

"That's not true." he said. "You have Jeremy. And Jenna. And me."

"But I just lost my two best friends-"

"Caroline is not gone." said Damon. "She just needs to learn to cope with being a vampire. She'll be back at school in a few days."

"What about Bonnie?" said Elena. "When will she be back?"

"I don't know." said Damon. "But if she's really your friend she'll see that you're happy and she'll be happy for you."

"Thanks for not blowing up at her." said Elena.

"I've got used to her stupid little quips." said Damon. "Now if we'd like to keep Jenna from hating us together we should start dinner."

"What?" said Elena pulling back.

"Yeah we'e making dinner. It's the first step in my plan to win over your family."

"Jeremy already likes you." said Elena. "He likes that you make me happy."

"Well then one down, one to go." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena smiled across the table at Damon as they cleared off the table. Dinner had gone off without any major incident. Jenna had been a bit hesitant when she came home to Damon and Elena cooking together but had held her tongue through dinner. Jeremy had filled the few awkward silences with anecdotes from school. Now as the stood at the sink rinsing and drying the plates together Elena couldn't stop smiling. "You seem happy." He said quietly as he passed her a plate.

"I am." she said as she dried the plate. "Why wouldn't I be? Jenna seems to be finally warming up to you."

"I was worried you would still be thinking about Caroline." He said subtly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand resting on the countertop.

"I wasn't." she said her smile dropping.

"Sorry." he said squeezing her hand. "I didn't mean to-"

"No." she said removing her hand quickly. "It was a good thing you reminded me. I'll finish the dishes you go back and take care of Caroline with your brother."

"She'll be fine while we finish up." he said reaching for another plate.

"Please." she said gripping his wrist. "Go take care of her." She looked up at him pleadingly. "For me."

"You know I can't say no when you do that." he said. "Let me finish this one and I'll go."

"Ok." she said. "And go quickly please. Just worry about Caroline."

"And what about you?" he said. "Don't you need taking care of?"

"Take care of her first." she said taking the plate from him and placing it in the dish rack.

"Whatever you want." he said leaning down kissing her cheek softly. She blushed gently as she looked over her shoulder at Jenna as he kissed her neck.

"Damon..." she said closing her eyes slowly. "Jenna is still right there."

"Damn." he groaned into her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Only if you've got Caroline well taken care of." she said.

* * *

Elena lay back in her bed staring at the ceiling. She tried to force herself to fall asleep but every time she closed her eyes she felt her breathing stop and she felt panic set in. So here she lay in exhausted panic listening to every sound in the house carefully. As she felt her heart leap again she finally sat up running her hands through her hair and reached for her phone. She wrote a text to Damon.

**I don't feel safe without you here. I know I told you to help Stefan with Caroline but is there anyway you could come here?**

Her thumb hovered over the gently glowing SEND button but she set her phone down the message unsent. She knew that Caroline's transformation was a much higher priority then her nighttime loneliness. She laid back again staring at the ceiling again. As she rolled into her pillow and inhaled she relished the smell Damon left on her sheets letting it soothe her. She heard a creak that she could have sworn was on her stairs but she closed her eyes tightly trying to reassure herself. She heard the creak again and she squeezed her eyes tighter. She heard the sound of her door opening and as she felt her heart start to race, she felt someone sit at the foot of her bed. "Elena, honey are you awake?"

"Jenna?" she said opening her eyes feeling relieved.

"Yeah it's me." she said gently patting Elena. "I've got some tough news for you."

"What is it?" said Elena her thoughts immediately turning to Damon.

"Well Caroline checked out of the hospital without her parents and no one has seen her since. The police called to see if we knew where she was but so far no one has seen her."

"She- she's missing?" said Elena nervously.

"I'm sorry honey but I thought I should wake you up to make sure you don't know where she is."

"I don't." said Elena quickly.

"Are you sure?"said Jenna. "I know you think you might be protecting her but the doctors say she still needs to be in the hospital for a few more days on bed rest due to her injuries."

"I don't know where she is." said Elena. "I would want her to be taken care of."

"Ok." said Jenna "But if you find something out, her mom is really worried about her." Elena nodded. "Well go back to bed."

"Ok." said Elena laying back in bed. "Night."

"Night." said Jenna as she closed the door behind her. As she did Elena reached for her phone. She quickly deleted her previous message and wrote a new one.

**People are starting to notice Caroline's missing. How are we going to cover for her when she gets back?**

She went to press the send button again but set her phone down again. She knew Damon would have a plan or was in the process of forming one. She knew the real reason she wanted to send that text was so she could just speak to him again. He would have known just what to say to her to calm her down. She stared at her window willing him to appear but finally rolled over and fell into fitful sleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning and instinctively reached for Damon but as her hand hit the cold empty pillow she remembered he wasn't with her. She sat up quickly and reached for her phone. She saw that there was a message from Damon and she opened it eagerly.

**I'm sorry but I need to stay with Caroline today while Stefan is at school. Do not come to the Boarding House, Caroline is too unstable right now. I will come over after school if I can. Do NOT come over, I mean it. I love you.**

She set down the phone exhaling in relief over Caroline's safety and exasperation at her lack of contact with Damon. She rolled out of bed and fingered the locket around her neck. She pressed it gently to her lips then rolled out of bed and waked to her dresser. As she pulled her shirt over her head she looked over at her desk where Damon's jacket was draped over the chair. She pulled it around her inhaling deeply again. She walked down the stairs slowly listening to Jenna walking around the kitchen and Jeremy chewing noisily. "Morning Elena." said Jenna looking up the stairs.

"Morning." she said quietly.

"You don't have to go to school today." said Jenna.

"But my suspension was only for one day." said Elena sticking two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"But I understand if you want to stay home. I mean with the news about Caroline I would understand if you want to stay home and-" Jenna paused watching Elena pour herself a cup of coffee while staring out the window. "Process."

"No." said Elena stirring in sugar. "I can go to school today."

"Is Damon giving you a ride?" said Jeremy setting his empty plate in the sink.

"No." said Elena taking a long sip of her coffee. "I'm driving myself." She set her mug down and turned away from the window. "I'm going to be late."

"Elena if it's too much you can stay home." said Jenna resting

"No I'm fine." she said shrugging her hand of her shoulder and brushing past her. She grabbed the toast and headed out the door. She sat in her car gripping the steering wheel and exhaling slowly. "I'm fine." she repeated resting her forehead on the wheel. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she pulled it out.

**Don't worry I told Stefan to leave you alone if you want. I'll be waiting at your house when you get back once Stefan gets back.**

She leaned back in her seat the ghost of a smile flickering over her lips. She felt slightly better at the prospect of seeing Damon but her stomach was still in knots over Caroline and Bonnie. She flexed and unflexed her fingers around the steering wheel a few more times before starting the car. She drove to school on auto-pilot only pausing to glance at the parking lot where Damon had pulled aside. She remembered how he had pulled her out of the car pressing her against it, his lips pressed against her neck, his hands- she shook her head and refocused on the road. There was no way she could get through the day if she kept thinking about Damon. Damon with his pale eyes and his smirk and- She slammed on her brakes as she nearly rear-ended the car in the parking lot in front of her. She exhaled slowly as she eased into a parking space. She pulled the collar of Damon's jacket up to her nose and inhaled slowly letting it calm her. She finally opened the door and stepped outside. The cold stung her face as she closed the door and looked up at the school. She was met with the same stares she had encountered two days before but there were less people staring.

She hitched her bag onto her shoulder and walked towards the school her head down. She made it all the way to her locker without making eye contact with anyone. When she finally made it there she saw a familiar pair of shoes in front of her locker. "Hi Stefan." she said glancing up at him as she put her books into her bag.

"Hey." he said looking at her carefully.

"How is she?" said Elena her voice low as she glanced around.

"Better now that she's got some help. Once we got her in the house and some animal blood instead of human it started to curb her cravings."

"Good." said Elena. "When do you think she'll be able to come back home?"

"Two or three days."

"Did Bonnie agree to make her a ring?"

"I haven't asked yet." he said as she zipped her bag shut. "I was thinking you could ask-"

"I can't." said Elena standing up quickly. "Bonnie's not really speaking to me right now."

"Why?" said Stefan.

"She came over last night worried about Caroline and Damon was there and-"

"I get it." he said cutting her off swiftly. "I don't need to know what she saw."

"She saw me happy to be with someone who cares about me." said Elena slamming her locker door shut. "Look I'm sorry about what I did at the Boarding House and at school but I wasn't myself and I did stuff I didn't mean."

"Like sleep with my brother." said Stefan opening his door so roughly he bent the hinges of his locker.

"Look I'm sorry." hissed Elena as she leaned into his locker. "I shouldn't have- Without breaking up with you first. But I'm not going to apologize for being happy." Stefan looked up and she felt her skin start to burn at the look he gave her. "J-just go ask Bonnie for the ring." She said ducking away from him. She speed walked down the hallway glancing back as she turned the corner. Stefan's eyes still burned into her and she quickly looked back at the floor. It had been easy to ignore him before but right now she needed him to take care of Caroline, so she had to play nice. She sped into her first class and sat in her normal seat.

She pulled out her textbook and flipped to the pages listed on the whiteboard. She read the same page over and over not absorbing a single word. She spent the next hour slipping in and out of her lectures and notes. She tried to pay attention but she couldn't stop thinking about Caroline and Damon. She sat at one one of the perpetually empty benches during lunch unable to have anything but water.

She sat in her last class frantically tapping her foot as she stared at the clock. When she caught her teacher looking at her with a raised eyebrow she quickly crossed her legs and stilled her feet. She could only stay still for so long before she started to tap her fingernails across the desk. She subtly started to put her books into her bag before the bell rang. As it rang she bolted across the room to the door and sped down the hallway. She was halfway across the parking lot when she felt someone grip her elbow. "What?" she snapped as she turned around. "Oh." she said quickly calming as she saw it was Bonnie. "Sorry I-"

"I don't need to know." said Bonnie reaching in her bag. "Just give this to Damon when you see him for Caroline." She shoved a worn leather ring box into Elena's hand.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Caroline I just-"

"Stop trying to explain." said Bonnie. "You made your choice." She turned on her heel and stomped across the lot. Elena debated running after her but the thought of Damon waiting for her pulled her into her car. She sat down quickly and threw the car into reverse. Every time she hit a red light she wanted to scream but contented herself by gripping the wheel until her knuckles turned white. When she finally reached home she moaned when she didn't see Damon's Camaro. She pulled into her driveway and pulled her key from the ignition and leaned back in her seat. She knew if Damon wasn't here it was because Caroline needed his help.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and shut her door behind her. She exhaled loudly as she walked through her front door. She had rushed home so quickly Jeremy was still at school so the house was empty. She walked up slowly as she opened her door shed gasped when she saw Damon leaning against her window.

"Miss me?" he said smirking. She dropped her bag as she ran across the room. She threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him hungrily. She backed him against the wall and grinned as he spun her around pressing her back into the wall.

"Oh god I missed you." she said pulling back to look at him. She tangled her hands in his hair as she kissed him again. She groaned as his hands ran down her side and under her shirt. She threw her head back as he kissed up her neck.

"Not as much as I missed you." he said nipping at her ear. "It takes spending a day with an emotionally unstable cheerleader vampire to fully appreciate someone as perfect as you."

"Is she doing ok?" said Elena momentarily distracted.

"She was pretty bad last night but by the time Stefan got back she was just whining about not being able to go out."

"Oh that reminds me," said Elena ducking out from under his arms. "Before I forget Bonnie gave this to me for Caroline." She ducked down and pulled the ring box out of her bag.

"Thanks." he said pressing it into his back pocket. "Now where were we?" He said pulling Elena back into him gripping her back. She wrapped her arms around him laying her cheek against his chest.

"I missed you so much." she said. "I couldn't think straight all day." she pulled back looking up at him. "Does that make me sound pathetically clingy?" she said looking up at him concerned.

"No." he said stroking her hair. "Because I couldn't go five minutes without thinking about you." he cupped her face stroking her cheek before he pulled her in. This kiss was controlled, gentle. His lips brushed against hers so tenderly she had to fight the urge to attack him. He kissed her slowly letting his hands slide from her cheek to waist. He tightened his hands slightly as she moaned gently into him her hands gripping his shoulders to steady herself. He backed her slowly into her door closing it behind them. He locked the door and Elena felt the click reverberate through her chest.

"Damon please." she said quietly into his ear. "I need you." She looked up at him biting her lip. "Now."

"God you are sexy." he said.

"Then don't make me ask twice." said Elena.

"You don't have to." said Damon backing Elena into her bad so quickly she fell back onto her bed catching herself on her elbows. He crawled over her and she smiled reaching up to grip the back of his neck. She pulled him down to her as she kissed along his neck and jawline. "God I missed you." he said groaning as his hands tightened around her sheets. She slid her leg up and around him kissing him as she smiled.

"I just realized something." said Elena looking up at him.

"What?" said Damon looking down.

"The vervain should be out of my system by now." she said tossing her hair to the side as she turned and exposed her neck to him as she lay back.

"That's right." he said stroking the smooth skin of her neck as she shivered underneath him. He leaned down and Elena tensed in anticipation ready to feel the sharpness of his fangs. Instead she felt his lips press gently against her neck. He pulled back and she looked at him confused.

"Why didn't you-" she said but he pressed his finger against her lips.

"I missed you." he said. "Not your blood."

"I know that." she said. "I was just offering." She sat up on her elbows again looking up at him.

"Elena," he said. "I'm worried that if I keep feeding from you, you might-" He paused considering his words.

"I might what?" she said. "Get addicted?" She smiled but Damon's face stayed stoic. "It's not like that's possible. Is it?"

"It is." said Damon.

"To you biting me?" she said.

"No." he said. "But after every feeding I have to give you my blood and you can get addicted to that."

"How?" said Elena watching as he sat next to her.

"You know how you feel after I feed you?" he said. "That rush of energy, the way your heart speeds, that jump of adrenaline?" Elena nodded still looking confused. "My blood is a drug to you and I don't want you to get hooked."

"Ok..." she said. "I guess you know what's best for me."

"I just want to protect you." he said pulling her hair back over her neck as he sat up.

"I know." she said sitting with her back against his chest. They intertwined fingers as she lay her head against his shoulder. He crossed their arms over her chest as she looked over her shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply.

"I love you." he said quietly. She kept her eyes closed breathing deeply.

"I don't ever want to lose you." she said.

"You never will." he said


	14. Chapter 14

Damon lay against Elena's headboard and she sat with her back against his chest. Their clothes were strewn across the floor and their fingers lay intertwined and Elena closed her eyes smiling as her breathing fell into rhythm with Damon's. His other arm curled around her waist stroking her side. "I could spend everyday like this." said Elena. "Just sitting here with you."

"So could I." he said kissing the side of her neck. She moaned softly and pressed herself closer into him. He wrapped both arms around her and she looked up kissing him softly. "But I need to get back to Caroline and Stefan."

"Why?" said Elena clinging to his chest. "Can't you just stay here?" She leaned up kissing the underside of his jaw tangling her hand in his hair.

"I thought you wanted me to take care of your friend." He said without much conviction.

"I do." she sighed. "But I want you to take care of me more. I felt so lost without you today. And last night I had to fight so hard to keep from asking you to come over."

"You know if you'd asked I'd be here in minutes."

"I know you would." she said. "That's why I didn't call."

"But you know if you really needed me-"

"You'd be right here." she said. "I know how much you do for me without me asking."

"So..." he said running his hands along her body. "You want to go again?"

"Yes." she said flipping over to straddle him. "With you I always want more." She looked down at him with the smile that hadn't left her face since she'd first seen him.

"And I can't get enough of you." he said leaning up to kiss her again.

"Elena?" Jenna's voice came up the stairs.

"Damn it." groaned Elena still not pulling away from Damon. "She has a very special talent for ruining these moments."

"We could just let her walk in. I bet then she'd stop busting in on us."

"True." said Elena. "Because she'd send me to an all girls boarding school so fast it'd make our heads spin." She kissed him again gripping his hair. "You should go," she said regretfully.

"I'll try to come back tonight." he said.

"But take care of Caroline first." she said.

"Elena can you come down here?" said Jenna again. Damon kissed Elena again while they backed towards the window.

"Go." she said and before she could kiss him again he was gone. She fell against the window frame exhaling slowly. She hastily pulled her clothes off the floor and pulled them on. She checked the mirror and quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail. "What is it, Jenna?" She said running down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to tell you that they still haven't found Caroline. The police have started a full investigation into her disappearance." She looked towards the living room and as Elena followed her gaze she saw two police officers in her living room. "They wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." said Elena caught off guard. "But I don't know anything."

"Well maybe something you don't think is important could help us find her. Please sit."

"Ok." said Elena sitting on her couch awkwardly. "What do you want to know?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" said the first officer.

"At the hospital the day after the accident."

"Was anyone else with you when you visited her?

"Well Matt, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. We were all really worried about her."

"Did Caroline say anything about where she might go?"

"She didn't really say anything. I really don't know anything."

"Is it true she and Damon Salvatore dated earlier this year?"

"Why does that matter?" said Elena straightening up.

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah they did but they broke up ages ago."

"Is it true you are now dating Damon Salvatore?"

"I don't see how that's relevant." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please just answer the questions." said the second officer.

"Ye- yes we are. But that has nothing to do with Caroline like I said they broke up ages ago."

"You don't think it's possible that Caroline is avoiding seeing the two of you together?" said the first officer.

"No.," said Elena firmly. "Look are you done?"

"I guess so." said the first officer looking over her notes. "Well if you hear anything call us." Elena nodded and stood up her arms still crossed. As they walked out the door Elena heard them still talking. "I still think we should head to the Salvatore place and hear his side of the story." The other officer nodded as he closed the door behind him.

"So you ready for dinner?" said Jenna. "I brought home Chinese and got extra spring rolls just like you like."

"Uhm sure." said Elena. "I just need to run to the bathroom." She ran up the stairs quickly dashing into her room to grab her cell phone out of her bag before she ducked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and quickly dialed Damon's number. "Damon, the cops were just here."

"What were they doing there?" said Damon.

"They were asking questions about Caroline and they kept asking questions about you and Caroline dating and you and me. Then I heard them saying they were heading over to your place. You need to make sure they won't find Caroline."

"Got it." he said. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Of course." said Elena. "And I'm sorry we had to say goodbye so quickly earlier."

"We'll just have to make up for it tonight." said Damon and Elena could hear the smile in his voice."

"Only if you're sure you can make it without any trouble." said Elena.

"If I have to wait to see you until tomorrow again there will be trouble." Elena grinned into her phone in spite of herself.

"Bye." she said smiling again and closing the phone. She quickly washed her hands and headed down the stairs again.

* * *

After another quiet dinner full of awkward pauses and forced conversation Elena sat on her bed her legs tucked underneath her looking out her window. She was wearing the shorts and tank top she knew Damon loved to rip off. She held his jacket to her chest and the familiar comforting scent made her smile again. She checked her watch again and when she saw it read 3:15 AM she bit her lip nervously. She lay on her side using Damon's jacket as a makeshift pillow. She kept her eyes on the window but felt her eyelids growing heavy. She fought to keep them open but couldn't help herself. _I'll just close my eyes for a minute._ She thought sleepily letting her eyelids drift closed.

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long." Elena felt the familiar soft strokes on her back. "The police stayed a bit longer then I expected and I wanted to make sure they weren't watching the house before I left."

"Damon?" said Elena sitting up still in the daze of sleep.

"Who else would it be?" he said stroking the side of her face.

"I didn't mean to fall a- asleep." she said yawning.

"Sorry I woke you up." he said. "You can go back to sleep if-"

"No!" she said gripping him. "Don't you dare." With renewed energy, she straddled Damon flipping him onto his back.

"Well you're awake now." he said grinning up at her. He kissed the side of her neck and she fought to contain her moan.

"Wide awake." she said kissing him back.

"Good." he said and before she could process it she was on her back Damon pressed between her legs. She moaned at the delicious pressure and bit his shoulder to stifle herself.

"There is no way I can be quiet enough not to wake up Jenna and Jeremy." she hissed in his ear her breath catching as she felt his fingers slide up her thigh.

"I wish I could take you somewhere." he said. "Somewhere where you could scream my name all you wanted and we wouldn't have to worry about Jenna or Stefan hearing us."

"Don't tease me." she said as his fingers grazed the front of her shorts and she bucked against him impulsively. "That sounds like heaven right now."

"Well maybe after we get Caroline back home..." he said sliding his hands up her back lifting her shirt up her olive skin and kissing the soft skin of her breasts.

"Maybe wh- what?" said Elena throwing her head back digging her nails into his back.

"I could steal you away for a long weekend." he said tilting her face forward.

"Really?" she said.

"We could head back to Georgia and just," He slipped a finger down the front of her shorts and she gasped. "Get lost."

"You know me so well." she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself tighter into him.

"I like to think so." he said moving his finger in small circles leaving her gasping for breath. "So what do you say? Tomorrow after school I pick you up and we'll head to Georgia."

"Tomorrow?" said Elena her hips thrusting forward to meet his fingers. "What about Caroline?"

"She'll be home tomorrow morning. We worked out a story that no one will question much and she's got great self-control already. Since she's got the ring too she should do fine and if not Stefan can take her home."

"Are you sure it'll work-" Elena's thought was interrupted as Damon pressed two fingers deep inside her. "God damn it." She groaned as quietly as she could manage into his chest.

"I'll make it work." he said slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Because I need more." He rubbed at a quicker pace and she gripped the back of his shirt. "I need more of your heavy breathing in my ear and feeling you under my fingers.

"Damon just-just a little more I'm so close." said Elena turning her head into the mattress.

"Anything you want." he said and adjusted his fingers to a spot that made Elena gasp and clench her teeth to keep from waking the rest of the house. She released Damon's shirt and fell back into the sheets gasping and panting her eyes closed. "So what do you think?"

"I think I need as much of that as I can possibly handle." said Elena. "And then maybe a little more after that. I'll pack a bag and write a note to Jenna."

"If you insist." said Damon. "But why bother packing when you know you're going to spend every waking moment naked in my arms."

"Just in case the mood to walk outside strikes us." she said. "I'll pack up a few things."

"I should let you sleep then." said Damon. "You're going to need all the sleep you can get."

"Fine." she said. "But if I had my way I'd never let you go." He stood up and headed for the window but she stood up and followed him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind closing her eyes. "I mean that."

"I know." He said reaching up to grip her hand and pulling it gently to his lips. He turned around and she pressed herself into him.

"You make me feel safe and sexy and beautiful and adventurous and spontaneous..." She trailed off looking up at him.

"You are all those things." he said stroking her hair back and she turned to kiss his palm. "Now you really do need to sleep. Just leave your bag under the window and I'll pick it up on the way to get you."

"Perfect." she said.

"Yes you are." he said kissing her again.

"Just trying to keep up with you." she said holding onto him tighter.

"I really do have to go." he said. "But I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." she said dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Don't worry." he said. "I can wait to hear it."

"Thank you." she said quietly. He kissed her forehead and before she could look into his eyes again he was gone. She leaned her head against the window frame exhaling slowly. She hastily pulled an old cheer duffel and threw in several changes of clothes. She went to her closet and packed a few select outfits she thought he would like. With a secret smile, she pulled out a shopping bag from under her bed and tucked it into the bottom of her bag.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena woke up the next morning and was smiling before she knew why. A weekend with Damon away from everyone who disapproved of them. Heaven. She wasn't sure how she'd make it through the day without jumping out of her skin. She pulled her duffel out from under her bed and placed it under the windowsill. With a sudden impulse, she pulled a piece of notebook paper from her desk and started a note to Damon.

I can't wait to see you. Don't waste any time coming to get me.

She stopped biting her lip in thought and then sly grin slid over her face.

I can't wait to see what you have planned for me. My knees go weak just thinking about it. I hope I can still make it to school but knowing you you'd make me go no matter what. Always Yours Elena.

She folded the note over a couple times and tucked it under the strap of the bag. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a plum-colored shirt with black laces up the sides. She let her hair fall over her shoulders in loose waves and pulled on Damon's jacket. She zipped on a pair of dark brown boots and picked up her bag. "Good morning Jenna!" said Elena grabbing the banister and swinging into the kitchen.

"You're in a better mood than yesterday." said Jenna.

"Especially considering your best friend is still missing." said Jeremy.

"Well I had a dream that she showed up and everything was fine. I think that it's a sign that this is all going to be fine." said Elena opening the freezer and pulling out a package of frozen waffles. She popped two in the toaster and poured herself a glass of orange juice humming to herself.

"Well that's a good outlook to have about things but I think you need to prepare yourself for-" Jenna was cut off by the phone ringing. She picked it up as Elena pulled the waffles out and added syrup to them before sitting back down at the table. She watched Jenna nod and say things like "Yes." "Uh-huh." and "Really?"

"Who was that?" said Elena as Jenna hung up the phone.

"It was Caroline's mother." said Jenna. "She's home. Caroline's home." Elena smiled widely as she looked up at her.

"I told you it was all going to work out." said Elena. "Where was she?"

"She told her mom she was accidentally discharged from the hospital and she stumbled into some bar. She got drunk and passed out. I guess that's why no one could find her." said Jenna.

"Well I should head over and see how she's doing." said Elena.

"Her mother said she's going to school. Something about wanting to see all you guys and just getting back to normal."

"Good." said Elena. "Well since she's back would you mind if we had a girls weekend, just her and me out at our old lake house?"

"I guess so, if it's ok with Caroline's mom." said Jenna.

"Ok I'll see you Sunday." said Elena. "Bye."

"Bye." said Jenna. Elena grabbed her bag and walked out to her car. She was just starting up the car when Jeremy got into the passenger seat.

"You need a ride?" said Elena.

"You're spending the weekend with Damon aren't you?" said Jeremy.

"Yep." said Elena. "Do you need a ride? Actually if you could come with so you could drive the car home it'd work out great. Just tell Jenna we took Caroline's car and she'll cover for me."

"Do you have to keep lying to Jenna?" said Jeremy as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I do." said Elena. "She wouldn't understand... us. Let alone the whole vampire thing, it's just too complicated right now. Please just take the car home and cover for us."

"Why don't you just have him compel her to think-"

"Damon promised me he'd never compel anyone again." said Elena tightening her fingers on the steering wheel. "Not unless it was absolutely necessary. Please just help me."

"Fine." said Jeremy. "I'll drive the car home."

"Thanks." she said. As they pulled into the school parking lot Elena's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her bag and was happy to see it was a message from Damon.

Dropped by to get your bag. You have no idea all the things I'm going to do to you once I get my hands on you. I'll be in the parking lot as soon as you're out the door.

"Is it from him?" said Jeremy leaning over.

"Yeah." she said snapping her phone shut. "Oh there's Caroline!" she said running down the hallway. She pushed through the circle of students crowded around her and hugged her best friend. "Caroline I missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" said Caroline. "Guys can I talk to Elena alone for a minute?" She pulled Elena outside the ring of chattering girls and into a side hallway. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." said Caroline. "And I just want to thank you so much for everything and I'm sorry thought it was you and not Katherine. I just-"

"Oh I know, it must have been so confusing. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good." said Caroline. "I'm not used to my new... diet quite yet. And I have to get used to wearing this ring all the time but Stefan was a big help."

"I know it's kind of crazy of me to ask but can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." said Caroline. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't told them where I was and if they hadn't found me."

"Damon and I wanted to spend a weekend away but there's no way Jenna would let us so I told her you and me were going up to my old lake house. Could you cover for me?"

"Well maybe Stefan could come with me. I still need a lot of help adjusting to hunting and stuff."

"Thank you so much." said Elena. "I needed this weekend." She looked over her shoulder. "Well, we better get to class."

"Yeah." said Caroline hugging her again. "Thank you."

Elena smiled widely and turned around and bumped straight into Stefan. "So she's back," said Elena.

"Yeah but she didn't want to come back." said Stefan watching Caroline walk away.

"What do you mean?" said Elena.

"Nothing." he said watching after her.

"Well she's going to ask you to go to my old lake house with her this weekend for more help with.. you know."

"She needs it." said Stefan. "She was impulsive to start with."

"Well can you just make sure everyone thinks that it's just me and her out there."

"Are you coming?"

"No." said Elena. "I'm going out of town for the weekend."

"And you expect me to help cover for you and my brother?" said Stefan looking disbelieving.

"It's also to help Caroline. She needs all the help she can get just like you said."

"Yeah I'm sure your first thought was of Caroline and not about-" Stefan clenched his fists and Elena was sure she saw his eye flash back before he dropped his head.

"Don't." said Elena. "You don't get to control me anymore."

"I never controlled you." he said looking up at her.

"You controlled everywhere I went, who I saw when I could go-" she looked away. "Look are you taking her for the weekend or not?"

"Fine." he said. "But if someone asks me directly I'm not covering for you two."

"Fine." said Elena turning her back on Stefan and walking to her locker. She opened the door to her locker and started pulling books our rapidly. A loose piece of paper fell onto the floor and she picked it up. She was about to shove in back into her bag when she recognized Damon's loopy handwriting. She unfolded it and leaned against the wall of lockers.

Don't let Saint Stefan bother you, I'll make up for it later. Damon.

She looked around for him in the hallways but she knew she wouldn't see him. She held the note close to her and tucked it into her pocket. Damon was watching out for her as always.

* * *

Elena went through the rest of the day with glares from Stefan, hugs from Caroline and the cold shoulder from Bonnie. Whenever she felt like she couldn't make it another minute she got a note or text from Damon and once she swore she felt his hands stroke her arm but when she looked up there was no one near her.

At lunch she watched the parking lot for his car but she didn't see him. And that's fine she thought I'll get more of him then I can handle in the next few days. She shuddered scanning the parking lot one more time before she walked inside. While she traded out her books again and wasn't surprised to get another text from Damon.

Sorry I couldn't steal you away for lunch I was busy making preparations for tonight. Only a few hours until I can see you again.

She smiled again and walked to her last class of the day which was unfortunately with Stefan and Bonnie. She planned to get a seat away from them but since she had lingered in the parking lot her only option was a seat beside Bonnie. She sat and immediately ducked into her bag to grab her iPod. While she tried to untangle her headphones she unintentionally caught Bonnie's eye. "I know what you're doing. I can't believe you'd be stupid enough to-"

"Bonnie if you're going to insist on talking to me could you not criticize him? I know you don't like him but I do."

"Has he compelled you to not see how dangerous this is? You're leaving behind all the people who want to protect you with someone who has proven he can and wants to hurt you."

"How did you even know?" said Elena.

"Caroline told me. She was trying to convince me to lie to Jenna with her. She thought it would be more convincing if all three of us went away together."

"She shouldn't have told you." said Elena.

"She's trying to protect you." said Bonnie.

"I don't need to be protected from Damon." said Elena. "He's protecting me from everyone else."

"Ladies is there something you'd like to share?" said the teacher at the front of the room.

"No." they said in unison.

"Then I'd stop talking and start your work."

"Happily." said Elena shoving her headphones in and starting the problems on the board. Every few minutes she had to glance up at the board and on time she caught Stefan's eye. She dropped her eyes rapidly and felt her stomach start to twist in anger. She felt her phone buzz in her bag against her leg and subtly pulled her phone out of her bag.

Only a few more minutes baby, I'm already in the parking lot.

The anger rapidly melted away and she smiled widely as she dropped her phone back in her bag. She finished the last few problems without any effort and the last second ticked away on the clock she packed up her bag and started tapping her foot anxiously. The bell rang and she sprang for the door. She felt Stefan reach for her but she slipped through his fingers knowing he wouldn't risk using his speed in public. She, on the other hand, ran for the door sliding between the other students and making it through the door just ahead of the first wave of students. Damon was leaning against the back of his car signature grin in place. She ran to him dropping her bag next to him as she jumped up and he caught her waist. He picked her up and set her on the back of the car as he kissed up the side of her neck.

"Today was even harder than yesterday." she said into his ear quietly.

"Did you like my messages?" he said.

"Of course." she said. "I always got them just when I really needed them."

"I tried." he said stroking her hair back. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Try and stop me." she said sliding off the car and sliding into the passenger's seat. Damon walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. As he pulled backward she looked towards the school in spite of herself. She saw Stefan walking towards them a determined look on his face. "Stefan's coming to stop us."

"Not if we get out of here first." said Damon and with a jerk they peeled out of the parking lot. Elena smiled at the furious look on his face as they took off down the road.

"Thank god." said Elena. "I can't wait to get out of here. Can you drive any faster?" She giggled as he gunned it down an open stretch of road.

"I can go as fast and hard as you want for as long as you want." Said Damon reaching over to slide his hand up her leg.

"We can't get to Georgia fast enough." she said.

"Five, six hours tops." he said. "You may as well sleep because you sure as hell aren't sleeping tonight."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep." she said. "Not with you so close by after I haven't had you for so long." She leaned across the car and kissed his neck sliding her hand under his shirt.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna flip this car over." he said groaning loudly. "FIne," she said settling back in her seat. "But wake me up-"

"The second we get there." he said.

"Sooner." she said leaning on the armrest between them and closed her eyes. "I can't wait for you much longer."

"And you think I don't?" he said stroking her hair. "You have no idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Elena woke up slowly as she felt Damon's hands rub her back. "Hey, wake up," he said. "We're almost here."

"We are?" she said rubbing her eyes as she looked out the window the sun streaming in through the trees, thick on either side of the road

"Yep." he said smiling at her as she arched her back and stretched her arms back. "You got a text from Caroline about an hour ago saying she and Stefan are at the lake house."

"Good." she said. "Let our perfect weekend begin."

"We should probably get settled into our room first." he said.

"What wrong with sex on the porch?" she said.

"Let's save that for tomorrow." he said smiling at her.

"God, I feel so much better already." she said stretching her back out again. "This weekend is going to be so good for us, I can feel it."

"You seem happier already." he said and you haven't even seen where we're staying." He rounded the corner into a clearing and her jaw dropped.

"We're staying here?" she said sitting forward. A few hundred yards in front of her down a treelined driveway was a three-story, there was no other word for it, mansion. It dwarfed the boarding house. It was deep yellow trimmed in mossy green surrounded by trees. There was a porch wrapped around the whole first story of the house and she could see a large balcony on the second floor. "Damon, oh my god, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." he said turning down the driveway. "And it's all ours."

"This is all ours?" she said looking around. "Damon-"

"I would have found somewhere better but I had to plan this on such short notice."

"No, this is perfect." she said as he finally pulled in front of the house. She climbed out of the car and the smell of jasmine in the air wrapped around her. Almost before the engine had completely turned off she felt Damon pull her back against his chest as he kissed her neck and held her waist. "Damon..." she moaned arching back into his mouth, reaching back to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands slid up her stomach and over her breasts.

"God I've missed touching you like this." he moaned in her ear as she fell back into him and his back hit his car. "I've missed hearing you moan like that like you don't have to worry about anyone else hearing us."

"I've missed it too." she gasped as on hand dipped down to tease the skin at the top of her jeans with his fingertips. "I've missed not holding back."

"We should get inside." he moaned. "The bed is much more comfortable than the hood of my car."

"If you insist." she said rolling her head back as he kissed her neck again. He finally pulled his mouth away from her neck and he moved his hands to his car. Elena pulled away slowly, regretfully turning to face him. "Seriously Damon this place is beautiful."

"I'll take care of our bags later." he said taking her hand and leading her inside. "I want you to see this place." He walked up the porch and pulled a key out of his back pocket. As he unlocked and opened the door Elena gasped. She had expected it to look like the boarding house all dark wood and heavy curtains but it was the exact opposite. The floors were a light polished wood and the walls were cream colored with delicately carved trim along the ceiling. The curtains were light and gauzy and as the opened the door they fluttered slightly. The furniture was all upholstered in ivory silk with burgundy pillows strewn across them.

"Damon..." she said quietly.

"So you like it?" he said leaning against the door to close it. She wandered around not venturing past the first room and he smiled as she looked around.

"This place is incredible." she said looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait until you see the upstairs." he said taking her hand and leading her towards the wide winding steps. She followed him running her hands along the white banister as she continued to look around. He took her to a set of double doors and smiled when she gasped again. The bed was dark wood which stood out in contrast to the white gauzy canopy. Above their heads was a small crystal chandelier that reflected the sunlight. All of the furniture was the same dark wood as the bed and a set of glass doors lead to the balcony she had seen from outside.

"I can't believe this is all ours." She said turning around and looking at everything. "It's all our and we don't have to think about Katherine or Bonnie or-" He caught her as she faced him and threw her down onto the bed crawling over her. "Stefan," she said her voice shaking in anticipation.

"Well then let's stop talking about them." he said looking down at her. The bed was covered in a fluffy white duvet that fluffed up around them when he threw her down.

"Let's stop talking." she said as the waning sun turned the room orange and scarlet.

"I like the way you think." he said gripping her waist and flipping her on top of him.

"I like the way you do everything." she said as he put his hands under her shirt and pulling it over her head. She reached down fumbling with the buttons of his shirt in her eagerness to get it off. He finally did it for her and soon both of their shirts lay tangled together on the floor.

"God I haven't had you in days." he said gripping her waist. "I've wanted you so bad."

"And you think I haven't." she said as he sat up kissing her soft breasts reaching around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. He kissed down her neck and shoulder sliding the straps down her arms. She threw her head back pressing her hips into his as she arched her back. She ran her hands over his smooth chest, her fingers brushing his face. She reached down and undid the button of his jeans kissing his neck. She sat back on her knees and undid her own jeans. He rolled her over again sliding her jeans down her legs kissing her stomach and down her legs. She shook as he felt his lips and sat up on her elbows as he pulled off the rest of his clothes. He lay on top of her again bracing one hand over her head and sliding the other down her stomach as he dipped two fingers into her. "Oh god." she gasped gripping his shoulder.

"I love how warm you are." he said moving his fingers in and out of her slowly. "And I love how when you moan I can feel it reverberate through your whole body." He kissed her neck again pressing his fingers deeper smiling as she gasped and gripped his neck pulling his mouth closer to her. She started rocking her hips in time to his fingers.

"You always know right where to go." she moaned as he adjusted his fingers and she gripped him tighter. "God, I need more." she moaned bucking against him. "Don't make me wait."

"But if I don't make you wait then I have nothing to make you look forward to." he said smirking at her.

"Except having you again." she moaned. "And again and again and again." she moaned bucking her hips over and over.

"Aren't you insatiable?" he sad bending down to suck gently on her nipples.

"Only with you." she moaned. "I want you driving inside me." she groaned. "I want to be able to scream without worrying who hears me."

"Don't hurry me." he groaned pressing her fingers deeper. "I know just what I want to do to you." He worked his fingers slower watching as she tossed her head back and forth her eyes clenched shut. "You close?" he whispered in her ear watching as she gasped for breath.

"So-so close." she murmured. "Damon I can't take much more...Please-" she muttered incoherently as his fingers sped up.

"Just a little longer." he hummed in her ear.

"I can't take anymore." she groaned arching her back of the bed.

"Good." he moaned. He pulled his fingers from her and drove himself deep into her.

"Fuck!" she cried digging her nails into his back thrusting her hips flush against his. "Goddamn it, Damon."

"Worth the wait?" he said now riding her slowly.

"Yes." she murmured. "You know me better then I do," she said clinging to him.

"It's because I've waited for so long for you." he said stroking her hair. "I knew that if I ever had you, even if it was only once I would make sure you never forgot me."

"I'll never forget you." she moaned. "And you have me for as long as you want me." she wrapped her legs around him trying to keep him as close as possible.

"Then I have you forever." he said driving deeper into her and she gasped again .

"I'm yours." she said. He pulled back and drove into her again and she finally felt herself coming undone. After one more thrust, she finally wrapped both arms around him and screamed in ecstasy as she let herself go.

"Scream as loud as you want." he whispered in her ear.

"Damon!" she screamed again before finally falling back into the sheets. "Oh god I needed that." she moaned as he rolled to the side of her.

"So did I." he said stroking her stomach. "There is nothing sexier than hearing you scream my name like that." He kissed her gently and she stroked the side of his face.

"If that's any indication of what the rest of this weekend is going to be like," she said looking at him. "Then it is exactly what we need."

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" he said sitting up.

"Sure." she said.

"And you probably need some food." he said.

"Oh yeah." she said immediately realizing how hungry she was.

"Come on." he said pulling on his jeans. Elena pulled on her underwear and Damon's shirt fastening one of the buttons. "Damn you look better in all my shirts then I do."

"I do not." she said rolling up the sleeves to her elbows. He took her by the waist kissing her gently running his hand through her hair.

"So shall I give you the full tour?" he said taking her through the double doors. She nodded following him through the house. She never stopped smiling as he showed her all the other rooms. She still couldn't absorb the lavishness of the house and paused every few minutes just make sure it was all real.

He ended the tour in the kitchen where he sat her on one of the high stools around the marble-countered island. "Let me help you," she said watching as he opened the fridge and cabinets. "And how is the kitchen already stocked?"

"I have my ways." he said waggling his eyebrows. "And I am cooking dinner for you, so you're not allowed to help."

"Fine." she said stretching her arms above her. "Can you cook all my meals shirtless?"

"For this weekend, sure." he said washing carrots and broccoli in the sink.

"How about every other day?" she said.

"We'll see." he said giving his signature smirk over his shoulder. Elena rested her face in her hands as she watched Damon move around the kitchen. He would occasionally walk around the island kissing the back of her neck. He finally set a plate of chicken and steamed vegetables in front of her. She crossed her legs on the stool and began to eat ravenously.

"It's incredible how much amazing sex stimulates your appetite." she said between one mouthful.

"Yep." he said watching her and rapidly cleaning up the kitchen. "Why don't you finish up and I'll get the stuff out of the car." She nodded because her mouth was full and watched as he disappeared from in front of her. She ate silently looking around the kitchen and out on to the dark grounds through one of the plate glass windows. It seemed to stretch on endlessly into the black night. She set down her fork and stood walking to the window. She cautiously leaned over the counter to try to see more. "What are you looking at?" she heard in her ear.

"God!" she said jumping as she turned around. "You scared me."

"Sorry." he said opening the freezer.

"I'm just not used to someone being able to sneak up on me like that." she said resting a hand on her pounding heart. She slowly walked back to her seat and watched as he emptied a small red and white cooler of blood bags into the freezer and pouring one of them into the glass. She set down her fork and watched as he sipped from the glass. "You didn't have to bring those," she said. "You can feed from me."

"Not enough to sustain myself." he said. "I wouldn't ask that of you."

"But-"

"Just drop it." he said. "I'm fine with the blood bags."

"Ok." she said dropping her eyes to her plate. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." he said finishing the glass. "You don't have to be sorry." He quickly rinsed the glass and put it in the sink. She walked over the sink and started to rinse her plate but he took it from her. "Hey, I'll take care of it." He rinsed the plate as she stepped back. "Come on I want to show you something else."

"There are more rooms here?" she said following him out of the kitchen.

"No." he said leading her up the stairs again. He took her into the library he had shown her earlier and lead her towards a set of glass doors. "Close your eyes," he said before he pulled back the curtains. She closed her eyes and could tell by the gentle rush of wind that he had opened the doors. He lead her through them slowly and guided her hands to the banister. He stood behind her pressing his chest into his back. "Ok open them." She did and gasped.

The view before her looked unreal. There was an enormous glassy lake reflecting tall mountains and the yellow moon. The night air was cool and crisp and was only made better as he wrapped his arms around her. "This is incredible." she murmured.

"This view is my favorite part of the whole house." he said. "Especially on nights when the moon looks like this."

"It's beautiful." she said smiling. Damon turned her around.

"You're beautiful." he said running his finger along her bottom lip. She looked up at him gazing at the moonlight reflected in his eyes. She ran her hands up his chest looking up at him. He slowly leaned into her and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes leaning into the banister.

"This night is perfect." she said pulling back slightly. "Everything about it, the view, the house, you." She held his face. "Especially you. I don't know how I got through anything before you. You hold me up in ways I never even knew I needed."

"And you changed me back into the person I used to be." he said. "I was so angry and filled with so much hate-"

"Stop." she said. "We all have our pasts. You know mine and I know yours. What matters now is who we are, together."

"Even the way you think is beautiful." he said stroking her hair. She kissed him again gripping his back. He turned her around deepening the kiss as he backed her through the library. He kept moving her back the kiss growing hungrier when her back finally hit a wall. He pinned her arms above her head but instead of feeling trapped she felt protected under him. His hands slid down her body and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know this is the first time in a while I've felt truly happy." she said looking up at him.

"You make me feel alive." he said. "More alive then I ever was human." He leaned down kissing her collarbone and we swept his arm behind her knees and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as he carried her slowly back to the bedroom. He set her gently down on the bed crawling over her as he kissed her thighs and her stomach. He flicked open the button and gently pushed the shirt off her shoulders. She sat up so he could pull it off and pressed herself against his chest. She pressed her nails into his back moaning as he rubbed his hands down her lower back. She rubbed her smooth leg along him and she heard him groan. Suddenly he dropped his head and pulled away from her.

"What is it?" she said sitting up. She stroked his face and turned him back towards her. Black eyes looked back at her and her heart rate spiked as she tried to stifle a gasp.

"Sorry." he said.

"Don't be." she said stroking his face as she kissed the black veins under his eyes.

"I know it freaks you out." he said.

"It doesn't." she said. "It just surprised me." She kissed him deeply, feeling the sharp points of his fangs along her tongue. "Bite me." she murmured into his mouth.

"I don't need to-" he said.

"I want you to." she said rubbing her hands over his chest. "I want you to bite me and I know you want to."

"Elena-" he said catching her wrists.

"Please." she said gently. He ran his hand up her bare back and tangled his hands in her hair. He tilted her head to the side and she held her breath in anticipation. He kissed the point where her jugular throbbed before he bit down gently. She gripped his back as he drank slowly. "Oh god." she moaned and he bit down harder as it vibrated through her throat. She dug her nails into her back as he swallowed deeper running his tongue along her skin. He pulled back and she whimpered at his absence. "You don't have to stop, I'm fine." she said trying to pull him back but he caught her arms.

"Elena I'm trying to learn to control myself." She caught his eyes lingering at her neck before he locked onto her eyes again. "Let me."

"Ok." she said. "I get it, I understand." She watched as he bit his wrist and offered it to her. She took his arm slowly looking up at him. She bent down to his arm pressing her lips to the wound slowly. She took one long swallow and pulled away biting her lip.

"Hey, you need to take more than that to heal the bite." he said.

"You said I could get addicted, I'm just trying to control myself." she said looking up at him.

"Well just drink, slowly, and I'll tell you when to stop." he said. "I'll help you practice control if you help me." She looked at him as he offered his wrist again. She took it in her hand and leaned into his chest. He watched as she swallowed slowly, her eyes shut. He stroked her hair, watching the wound on her neck close. As it closed completely he kissed her forehead pulling his arm away. She licked her lips, slowly exhaling. "Good." he said leaning down to kiss her again.

"I know this weekend was supposed to be non-stop sex but would you hate me if I wanted to sleep? I promise you can wake me up as soon as the sun rises."

"Go ahead and sleep." He said smiling. "I have you for two more days." She laid down in the soft mattress as he lay next to her. She draped her leg over him burying her face in his chest. He watched her smile as she rubbed her hand along her back. As he felt himself falling asleep he murmured into her ear. "I love you." He drifted off to sleep but Elena lay awake feeling Damon breathe deeply against her.

"Damon?" she said quietly watching him for a response but he didn't stir. "Damon?" she said slightly louder running her thumb along his face gently but apart from his smirk sliding over his face there was no response. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I don't know why I can't say it. I try to open my mouth to say it and nothing comes out. I want to say it, I do. I see how much it hurts you when I don't. Some part of me is still so scared that when I say it-" she stopped feeling tears well up in her eyes. "God I shouldn't even think this- But some part of me is still scared that this is too good to be true, that someone like you who understands me so completely could be real. Some part of me is still so scared that once I say it I'll find out this is just some awful plan to get back at Stefan. I know I that you would never do that to me but god I'm still so scared." She wiped her eyes looking at Damon. "But I do. I lo-" Damon muttered something in his sleep and she instantly clasped her lips shut. "I do." she said. She laid against him and finally let herself sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Damon sat watching Elena sleep in the half light of the early morning. He checked the ridge of the mountain range and looked down at her again as she smiled. He ran his hand over her forehead brushing the wisps of hair off her face. She turned into his hand smiling and he quickly pulled it back. He sat watching her sleep for a few more minutes until a yellow sliver of sun peeked over the ridge. He slid one hand down her waist and gently kissed her neck. She murmured gently and he ran his hand back and forth over her side. "Five more minutes." she mumbled into the pillow.

"You said I could wake you up at sunrise and it's sunrise. Now get up." She rolled over smiling up at him.

"I almost forgot I was here with you." she said. "Take me anywhere you want me." she said sitting up slowly.

"Then come with me." he said. She swung her knees to the side wrapping the sheet around her. He offered her a hand and she stood up slowly. She fell into him sleepily and he kissed her gently.

"Why do we need to go anywhere?" she said. "We've got everything we need right here." she said pulling him back towards the bed.

"No." he said pulling her towards the door. "You've got to come with me, this is worth seeing." He pulled her out of the room and into the hallway towards the library. The breeze from the still open window blew across them as they entered the room. He took her towards the door but covered her eyes before she could look out the window. "If you thought this view was great last night..." He took her through the door and uncovered her eyes. The sky was all gold and purple and the lake looked like it was on fire.

"Oh my god." she said falling into the banister. "Damon..." she looked over her shoulder and kissed him softly. He pulled the sheet away from her and slid his fingers down her front dipping two fingers inside her. She fell back into him closing her eyes as he swirled his fingers gently.

"Open your eyes." he said. "You can't miss this view." She tilted her face forward watching as the sky changed to orange. "The only thing more beautiful then this view," he said into her ear as she gasped and he ran his hands gently through her hair. "Is you."

"Damon..." she groaned falling forward into the banister. He pulled her back into him kissing her neck. She finally rose herself up on her toes before falling back into him unwinding completely. As she leaned against his chest breathing heavily closing her eyes as they were both bathed in yellow light. "Every time I think this place can't get better, you prove me wrong." she said looking over her shoulder at him.

"You have no idea all the things I have planned for us here." he said quietly kissing the side of her neck. "Now why don't you take a shower while I make you breakfast?"

"Why bother?" she said turning around and pushing him into the wall. "I'm just going to get dirty again."

"Then you may as well start with a clean slate." he said bending down to wrap the sheet around her again. "Now the bathroom is the door on the left and the closet is the door on the right." She turned and started to walk through the library but before she could make it to the door he was in front of her.

"What is it?" she said almost walking into him.

"How did you get more beautiful overnight?" he said looking her up and down.

"It's all your doing." she said smiling up at him. She sidestepped him and walked down the hallway. Before she could make it more then halfway down the hallway he was in front of her again. "What?" she said biting back a smile.

"Do you prefer pancakes or waffles?" he said catching her waist.

"Pancakes." she said giggling and stepped around him again. She had just made it to the bedroom when he was braced in the doorway. "What?" she said throwing her head back in laughter.

"I forgot." he said and she ducked under his arm sprinting towards the bathroom but she knew he would be in front her before she reached the bathroom door. "I remembered."

"What is it?" she said crossing her arms in mock annoyance.

"What kind of berries with your pancakes?"

"Surprise me." she said pushing him out the bedroom door and locking it behind him. She walked to the bathroom dropping the sheet to the ground behind her. She stepped into the white tiled bathroom exhaling and smiling at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were flushed. She turned and cranked both of the gleaming silver faucets and let them fog up the mirrors as she found a white towel and set it on the counter.

She stepped under the water letting it soak her hair and skin. As the roaring water filled her ears she began to think to herself for the first time this morning. She started to think about what she had said to him the night before and her heart started to race. He couldn't have heard what she'd said last night...could he? She had made sure that he wouldn't hear her. And even if he had heard her he would have brought it up. He would have, she was sure of it. She reached for a bottle of lemongrass and sage body wash and worked it into a lather in her hands while she thought.

Elena stepped out the shower wrapping herself in the towel. She walked to the closet and was happy to see that Damon hadn't unpacked her bag, but instead had only placed her bag on the floor so he hadn't seen the gift bag at the bottom of her bag. She knelt and began to dig through her bag a smirk sliding over her lips.

She walked down the stairs a few minutes later her hair still slightly wet from the shower. She was wearing a sleeveless red sundress and hadn't bothered to put on shoes. "Hey." she said to Damon who was flipping a pancake in midair dressed in his usual uniform of a black v-neck and jeans. "Show-off." she said as he slid it onto a stack of already waiting pancakes. The plate was on a tray with a tall glass of orange juice, a pitcher of syrup and a bowl of strawberries, blueberries and blackberries.

"I couldn't decide which berries you'd like best so I just-" he turned around looking at her for the first time since she had come down the stairs. "Wow." he said stepping back.

"LIke something you see?" she said plucking a blueberry out of the bowl and popping it into her mouth.

"I like everything I see." he said leaning over the island and kissing her gently but she pulled away as he tried to wrap his hands around her waist.

"You said you'd let me eat before things got dirty again." she said.

"Now why did I say that." he said. "Well I thought we could eat outside. Well," he said. "You could eat." He pulled a blood bag from the freezer and a crystal tumbler from the cabinet. She watched as he added them to the tray and he caught her eye. "Does it bother you?" he said as he picked up the tray and headed for the back door.

"No." she said. "I was just thinking." She opened the backdoor and followed him as he walked down the porch. She expected him to walk straight but he turned around to the side of the house. As she turned her breath caught again. On the side of the house was a cabana with white gauzy curtains surrounding two low couches and a low table. "Damon, how did you-"

"I have my ways." he said setting the tray down as she sat on the couch tucking her legs beneath her. She poured syrup over her pancakes and took a bite.

"Oh my god." she said. "These are so good."

"So what were you thinking about in the kitchen?" he said as he poured the blood bag into the tumbler and took a sip.

"I was just thinking I could never survive on one food for the rest of my life. I mean doesn't it all taste the same?" she said taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well yes and no." he said. "There are all kinds of people like there are all kinds of...pie."

"Pie?" she said almost spitting out her orange juice as she laughed.

"It's all I could think of." he said.

"Please elaborate." she said taking another bite of pancakes.

"Well there's a million different flavors of pie so while it's all the same general idea there are different nuances that make each persons flavor different."

"And what's your favorite flavor?" she said eyeing him over her orange juice.

"Elena flavored." he said.

"Good answer." she said setting her glass down.

"The only answer." he said leaning over the table but she pulled back.

"I'm not done with my breakfast." she said swallowing another spoonful of berries.

"Aren't you the tease this morning?" he said sitting back and taking another sip from his glass.

"I thought it might be fun." she said raising an eyebrow. "If did the withholding for once."

"Damn your learning curve." he said sitting back.

"Just until I finish my breakfast." she said taking the last bite of her pancakes. She had nearly finished her berries but instead of eating them with her spoon she began to eat them one by one with her fingers.

"You are awful." he groaned leaning forward. She shrugged taking a slow sip of the last of her orange juice eyeing the last strawberry in the bowl. She reached for it but he stopped her. "Allow me." he picked up the strawberry and lifted it slowly to her mouth. She took it into her mouth sucking gently on his fingers. "Goddamn it." he groaned as she pulled back. "Can I touch you now?" he moaned leaning into her.

"What's stopping you?" she said gripping his shirt and pulling him on top of her laying back onto the couch.

"God you are perfect." he said reaching for the front of her dress.

"Don't tear it." she said. "This is one of my favorites."

"Then you take it off." he said.

"Gladly." she said. She reached for the back of her dress and pulled the zipper down slowly. She stood and let the dress fall forward off of her immensely enjoying the look on Damon's face.

"When the hell did you have time to buy that?" he said standing in front of her running his hands down the sides of her deep violet and black lace corset.

"Online shopping and overnight shipping work miracles." she said looping her arms around his neck. "And you told me you were a fan of corsets."

"Oh god I do." he moaned pressing his forehead against her looking down at her newly revealed body. He dug his fingers into her sides and pulled her into him. She kissed him gently as he continued to run his hands over her. "God I love the feeling of silk on your body."

"I love the feeling of your hands on my body." she said. He pushed her back onto the low couch underneath the cabana. She threw her arms over her head as he kissed up her neck and pinned her wrists down. "And I like it when you hold me down."

"Good." he said. He stroked the matching silky violet underwear with one hand and she shivered underneath him.

"You're not allowed to rip this." she said. "It costs way to much money and took way to long to put on."

"Damn it." he said. "It's going to take me forever to undo the laces."

"Good things come to those who wait." she said sliding her hands under his shirt and lifting it over his head.

"Oh you'll be coming." he said rolling onto his back. She straddled him, her toes touching the grass. He reached up and started to undo the ribbon bow at the base of her spine. "You couldn't have gotten the one of the ones with the hooks down the front?"

"I couldn't make it easy for you." she said.

"How did you lace this up this tight by yourself?" he said finally undoing the bow.

"You have your ways, I have mine." she said kissing his collarbone gently smiling as he moaned and she nipped at his neck. He gently worked his fingers between the laces and slowly began to pull them apart. She leaned down kissing him gently as he worked his hand up her back slowly loosening the laces.

"You know I wish we could spend each and every day like this." he said looking into her eyes. "Just like this without a care in the world."

"So do I." she said closing her eyes as his hand passed the halfway point on her back. "Can we stay here forever?"

"You know we can't." he said. "But don't think about that, just enjoy right now."

"Ok." she said closing her eyes as one of his hands slid underneath the slowly opening gap at the front of her corset. "I can enjoy this."

"I know I am." he said. He worked the lace out of the top set of loops and pulled the long silky black ribbon out in one swift movement. "All done." he said pulling the corset off of her and laying it on the low table. He rolled her on her back and pulled the matching silky underwear off of her. He slid off the rest of his clothes and she looked up at him.

"I've never- you know... outside." she said her breath shallow.

"Do you want to go inside?" he said sitting up.

"No." she said pulling him back. "I was just telling you. You push me to my limits and I love it." He hovered over her for a moment before gently pressing inside her. She gasped digging her nails into his back exhaling suddenly.

"I love you." he said stroking her hair off her face. She bit her lip and dug her nails in deeper into his back pulling him closer into her.

"I need you." she said as he groaned in her ear. He braced himself on one of the wooden posts pressing into her again. She threw her head back as he pressed into her deeper.

"Don't you ever forget that." he said.

"I won't." she gasped. "I promise." She felt him release inside her and her toes curled as he thrust deeper into her. She came right behind him and he kissed her smoothly absorbing her screams of pleasure. He rolled off of her laying beside her and she turned to look at him stroking his bare chest.

"You know you are complete and utter perfection." he said.

"I'm not." she said laying flat in her back and looking at the cerulean sky. "I'm messed up in so many ways. But you are perfect." she said turning her head to look at him for a moment, before looking back at the sky.

"Not even close." he said. "I mean physically, yes." She sat up laughing pulling her dress back on and he followed suit pulling his jeans on. "But I'm royally fucked up."

"Well then let's be messed up together." she said standing up and padding across the grass letting the sun warm her skin. She opened her arms turning her face and palms upward. "I love that feeling." she said her face turned to the sky, her eyes closed.

"What feeling?" he said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms over his still keeping her face turned to the sky.

"When you step into the sun and your skin kind of tingles as you warm up. Like you're being electrified, like you're a lightbulb."

"I miss that feeling." he said. "I don't really warm up anymore. But I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Sorry." she said opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder at him. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't." he said gently tilting her face upwards again. "Don't worry about me, just enjoy all of this."

"I'll enjoy you too." she said leaning back into his chest running her fingertips over his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Damon led Elena back into the house by the hand and as they crossed the threshold into the house she wrapped her arms around him kissing him softly. "This place is perfect," she said looking up at him. "The food, the house, the view. You."

"Oh fine." he said. "I rank last."

"No you don't." she said. "You rank first. I was counting down."

"Good save." he said. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her mouth. "As much as I like where this is going..." he said. "This weekend is not about me. It is about you. Go have some time to yourself. Read a book, take a bubble bath."

"You want to join me in the tub?" she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Later." he said. "Take some time for yourself. You need it. With everything that's been going on when was the last time you had an hour or two to yourself?"

"I don't know, I can't remember." she said.

"Then go." he said. "Take some time to yourself. I'll get you in a while." He kissed her gently running his hands through her hair before he released her. She ran up the stairs looking back at him smiling. She turned down the hallways until she found the library and she ran her fingers along the spines of the leather bound books reading over the titles. She finally found pulled one off the shelf and sat down in one over the overstuffed chairs.

She opened the copy of "The Wizard of Oz" in her lap and tucked her feet beneath her. Though she had watched the movie countless times she had never actually read the book before. She flipped through the worn pages smiling to herself. Every few chapters she would stand and walk to the balcony breathing in the view. It changed every few hours with the changing position of the sun each one as breathtaking as the last but the sunrise was still the most beautiful. She was about halfway through the book when she felt Damon looking over her shoulder.

"I remember when that came out." he said. "All the fuss over it. All that fuss over magic and the supernatural. You think they would at least accept the thinking that there is good magic and bad magic and leave it at that but they just have to assume it's all evil."

"Well people always want to put things into boxes." she said.

"Did you enjoy your Elena time?" he said.

"I did." she said. "I can't remember the last time I sat down and read a book."

"Well sorry but I need you." he said pulling her to her feet.

"Let me get a bookmark." she said looking around the room for something to mark the page. Damon walked to the desk in the corner and handed her a photo folded in quarters. "Who is this of?" she said undoing the first. "If it's Katherine I swear to god-"

"It's not." he said. "It's me." She opened it and looked down and the black and white photo.

"I've never seen a picture of you like this." she said. "Was it when you were still-"

"Human." he finished. "Yep."

"I don't want to use this as a bookmark." she said. "Why was this all folded up?"

"I don't really like to look at it." he said.

"Why?" she said.

"It reminds me of life before Katherine." he said. "How simple it all was."

"I'm sorry." she said turning it over. She set the book down on the desk and put a piece of loose paper into the book. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stop apologizing." he said holding her arms. "Now come on I have something for us to do. Just get some shoes and we'll go." He was already dressed in the same black t-shirt he had worn that morning. Elena walked back to their room and into the closet digging out a pair of sandals and slipping them on. She followed him down the stairs and out into onto the back porch again. She turned towards the gazebo but he pulled her back. "No." he said pulling her back. "This way." he pulled her into the center of the expansive backyard and towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"You'll see." he said.

"Why can't you just tell me anything?" she said.

"I like surprising you." he said. "I love seeing the look in your eyes when I show you something new." She followed him to the edge of the wood where there was a narrow path cutting through the center. She followed him down the path her hand locked in his.

"You could have warned me to bring better shoes." she said her foot catching on a root.

"But then I wouldn't have got to do this." he said stopping in his path. He put his arm behind her knees and picked her up as she smiled looping her arms around his neck.

"You tricky boy." she said.

"Only a little bit further to go." he said. "I knew the last few yards might get a bit rough. But worth it." he said finally stepping out of the woods and into the clearing. He set her down and she grinned up at him. They were at the edge of the massive lake she had seen from the window and her feet sunk into soft sand. She slipped her sandals off and walked to the edge of the water dipping her toes in the surprisingly warm water.

"This place is paradise." she said walking along the edge looking out across the water. A breeze blew across the surface and her hair blew softly in the winds as the surface of the lake rippled gently. She turned over her shoulder to look at Damon who was standing at the edge of the woods looking at her.

"You look like a goddess." he said looking out at her smiling gently. "I feel like I should be painting you." She blushed dropping her eyes to the water. "I made us lunch."

"I love it here." she said stepping out the water and onto the sand. "No school, no stress, no anyone else and all my meals catered by you." She smiled as he picked up a large picnic basket from behind a tree and opened it up as he sat down in the sand. She sat beside him as he pulled out a pair of juice boxes.

"Juice boxes?" she said giggling.

"The theme of today's lunch is nostalgia." he said. "Snacks of stress free younger days. Well of your younger days, I don't think you'd enjoy salted deer." She made a face and took one of the juice boxes from him.

"No I'm good." she said as he pulled a crustless sandwich from the basket. "I will take-" she opened the sandwich and grinned up at him. "Peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. How on earth did you know these were my favorite?"

"Caroline talked endlessly about your childhood together." he said. "She also told me how much you loved these." He pulled out a box of fruit roll ups and she clapped excitedly wrinkling her nose as she opened the box.

"I will have to thank Caroline for her endless babbling one day." she said unwrapping one and unrolling it and pulling it away from the waxed paper. She ripped off a piece and chewed it happily. "And I will have to thank you now." She sat up on her knees and kissed him softly. "You are amazing." she said sitting back and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You are amazing." he said pulling a bloodbag from the basket. He pulled one of the straws from the protective plastic wrap on the juice box and stabbed it into the spot at the top of the bag. Elena laughed as he sucked away happily laying his legs out across the sand. She moved across the sand settling herself next to him laying back across his chest.

"I seriously wish I could just live here with you." she said.

"So do I." he said. "And we can come back to visit anytime you want."

"Why can't we just stay?" she said looking across the water.

"Because losing your family is terrible. Abandoning them is worse." She looked back at him and then took another sip from her juice box.

"I guess you're right." she said exhaling. "This is just so much easier."

"You can't just do what's easy." he said. "Any easy life is not a good life, trust me. I think we've proven that. It's our struggles that turn us into good people." She closed her eyes for a moment letting her hands drop to her sides trailing her fingers through the sand. She turned over her shoulder kissing him softly as he held her to him. He lay on his back and she turned over laying on top of him. He rolled over her and kissed her again. "We're going to go all 'From Here to Eternity' soon."

"What?" she said looking over his shoulder.

"You know that movie with the couple kissing in the crashing waves." he said rolling onto his back beside her.

"I never knew what movie that was from." she said. "And it wouldn't exactly be crashing waves."

"We'll have to watch it sometime. It's sad but good." She stood looking out across the water walking out until it was up to her ankles.

"We'll have to come back here in the summer." she said. "I'll know to pack a bathing suit."

"You don't need a suit." he said standing and walking to the edge of the water. "Actually if you try to bring a suit I'll just hide it." Elena frowned jokingly at him and walked along in the water.

"How can a place this beautiful exists and we're the only house for miles?" She said turning around.

"Well thankfully my ancestors had the foresight to buy ridiculous amounts of land back when they were much cheaper." he said walking alongside her on the shore. "And I just never sold any of it. Sometimes I just needed a place I could go to be alone. But it's much better with you here."

"It's not to bad being here with you either." she said. Another gust of wind blew across the lake and she shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" he said.

"Just a bit." she said.

"We should head back up to the house." he said. "It's going to get really cold out here in a bit." She walked out of the water and onto the sand pulling her sandals on. Before she could take more then a few steps towards the woods he picked her up again. She looked back at the basket.

"Shouldn't we get that?" she said looking over his shoulder.

"I'll get it later." he said.

"You know." she said. "Now that I'm all sandy maybe I will take that bubble bath."

"Well I'm pretty sandy too." he said. "I might have to take one too."

"Well we should save water and just take one together." she said.

"You are so smart." he said.

"I try." They stepped out of the woods and back into the backyard of the house and he set her down. She kicked off her shoes and ran across the lawn looking back at him. He walked after her and she let him catch her as they neared the house. He pressed her against the back wall of the porch as she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her gently. "You seem so much happier here." she said looking up at him running her hand along his face.

"There are no secrets here." he said. "I've lived my whole life full of secrets and with you I don't have to hide."

"I feel the same with you." she said. "Now let's take that bath." She ducked out from under his arms and into the house. She ran up the steps and into the bathroom and turned on both taps. Damon leaned in the doorway watching her as she searched the cabinets for towels. He turned off the taps as the tub filled to the brim. She slid her hands underneath his shirt lifting it over his head as she kissed his tugged down the zipper on her dress and if fell to her feet revealing her naked body.

"You didn't have anything on under that dress this whole time?"

"I wasn't going to put on that corset again, way too much time." she said putting one foot into the water. She stepped in and sat down in the water looking up at him. She pulled her feet back giving him room to sit. He sat facing her and using the sides of the tub for support she climbed over him, straddling him. She kissed him softly bracing herself on the edge of the tub behind him. She turned her head to the side tasting his mouth, the sensation of heat rising from the water making the situation that much more pleasurable. He slid his hands along her slick thighs gripping her back pressing him into her. With the combination of water and heat he slid inside her swiftly and her hands slipped on the edge of the tub as she gasped. He bucked against her hard, the water sloshing out of the tub, as she thrashed against him. He took ahold of her hips pushing himself deeper into her. She kissed his neck gripping his hair as he kissed her breasts softly. She rocked harder against him her legs sliding back and forth along the smooth porcelain.

"Come for me." he moaned in her ear sucking at her earlobe as he dug his fingers deeper into her. "Come on Elena, I want you to come for me." She threw her head back thrusting him deep into her as she let herself fall apart, moaning loudly. She pulled back from him laying back across the opposite side of the tub breathing heavily.

"You have such control over me." she said running her hands through her hair and looking at him. She ran her foot back and forth across his leg and he gripped her foot. He ran his thumbs over the sole of her foot massaging it gently. "You don't have to do that." she said her eyes rolling back.

"I want to." he said running his hands along her leg. She pulled her foot away from him and lay back against him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I want you." she said breathing deeply. They lay together enjoying the silence running their hands back and forth over each other exchanging soft languid kisses.

"We should probably get out." he said. "I don't want a repeat of what happened in the shower.

"Fine." she said standing up slowly and stepping out of the tub. He stood and stepped out behind her picking up one of the fluffy towels she had set aside and wrapped it around her kissing her softly.

"Now go put on something for dinner." he said. "There is a garment bag in the closet waiting for you."

"There wasn't this morning." she said cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't know all my hiding places." he said. "I'll tell you when to come downstairs. It shouldn't be that long." He kissed her forehead and pushed her towards the bedroom. She walked to the bedroom looking over her shoulder. She stepped into the bedroom closing the door behind her. She dried herself quickly and ran to the closet excitedly. Inside was a large black garment bag and she unzipped it from the ground up. Inside was a silky one shoulder dress in deep teal that draped like water to the floor. She pulled the hanger out of the bag and held the dress out careful not to get it wet. She carried it to the bedroom and laid it carefully across the bed. She stepped back from it grinning so widely her cheeks began to ache. She toweled her body and hair completely dry and pulled it on noticing a long slit that went halfway up her left thigh. She pulled her hair off her face and pulled half of her hair up into a loose halo. She went back to the closet and found a pair of silvery heels which she pulled on. She put on some light traces of make up and stood checking herself in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" came Damon's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah." she yelled through the door.

"Then come downstairs." he said. She opened the door and made her way down the stairs slowly careful not to let her heels catch on the dress. Damon was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs in a crisp button up shirt smiling up at her. "You did it again."

"Did what?" she said looking down at herself worriedly as she neared the bottom of the stairs

"You got more beautiful." he said taking her hand and leading her down the last few steps.

"It's this dress." she said smiling up at him. "It's so beautiful-"

"It's you." he said. "You make the dress beautiful. Now follow me." He lead her towards the back door again where she could see the sun was setting. He led her through the opened doors off the porch and to the side of the house. The gazebo where they had eaten breakfast was now glowing softly with candles.

"Damon." she said as he lead her to her seat and she sat. "I-"

"You don't need to say anything." he said. "Just enjoy this." He sat across from her and laid his hand over hers. They ate in silence as they smiled at each other. As they started to finish their food Elena set down her fork dropping her head.

"I need to say something." she said reaching across the table for his hand.

"What is it?" he said looking across the table at her. "Is something-"

"I love you."

Damon looked at her across the table unmoving. She didn't blink or seem to take a breath as he looked at her. "Ele-"

"I love you." she said gripping his hand tighter. "I thought when you said it, it was only to keep me from going or keep me from thinking to much about this. I didn't know you-" she caught her breath looking up at him. "I didn't know how much you loved me."

"Of course I do." he said still searching her eyes.

"Everything you've done for me to show me how much I mean to you..." She said standing up and walking over to him as he stood up quickly. She stepped into him and he wrapped his arms around her, his face still unmoving. "I love you, Damon."

"Again." he said closing his eyes.

"I love you." she said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." His hands ran through her hair. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled him into her kissing her.

"I love you." he said pressing his forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

"I love you." she said kissing him again.

"Don't stop saying it." he said pulling her closer to him.

"I love you." she said as he picked her up and carried her to the house. "I love you," she said as he carried her up the stairs. "I'll say it as much as you want," she said as he laid her on the bed crawling over her.

"Keep saying it." he said sliding his hand up the slit of the dress kissing her again.

"I love you." she said starting to laugh. He pulled the dress open at the slit tearing the fabric to shreds. "Damon, I liked this dress."

"Then I'll buy you another one, I'll buy you one in every color. Just say it again."

"I love you." she said now laughing fully as he rolled on his back pulling the shreds of silk away from her. She worked at the buttons on his shirt pulling it open and pushing it off his shoulders.

"I love you." he said running his hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it." she said looking up at him. "I'm so sor-"

"It doesn't matter." he said. "It doesn't matter how long it took you to say it."

"I'll never stop saying it now." she said as he pulled the rest of his clothes off. She ran her hands over his chest. "And I'll never forget this weekend or any memory we have created here."

"We'll create so many more memories." he said. He rolled onto his back again and she laid over him kissing him gently. He raked his fingers down her back slowly looking into her eyes.

"I love you." she said quietly. He pressed himself into her swiftly and she threw her head back gasping soundlessly. She thought he would continue at the relentless pace he had shown her earlier but he moved against her slowly. He stroked her skin as he rocked gently against her and she pressed her hips against him in the same rhythm. "I love you." she said and he bucked against her as she said it. "Are you going to do that whenever I say I love you?" He growled against her pressing deeper into her.

"Maybe." he said his crooked smile sliding across his face.

"I love you." she said smiling at him. "I love you, I love you." she said and he flipped her on her back bucking against her each time she said it. She felt herself tipping over the edge and she wrapped her legs around him. "Damon, I'm so- I'm so close. I'm going to-"

"I'm right there with you." he said digging his fingers into her. "Elena, I love you so much."

"I love you." she said and arched her back into him screaming incoherently as he filled her. "God Damon I love you so much." She said falling on top of him her body shaking in the aftershock breathing heavily.

"I love you Elena." he said stroking her hair. He sat up and pulled the blankets over them. She laid her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his chest their legs tangled together.

"I was so worried about how things would change when I said it." she said quietly. "And everything just got better."

"Things will only get better." he said running his hand up and down her back. "This is only the beginning."

"I think I knew I was always going to end up here." she said looking up at him. "Ever since the day I met you."

"I hoped." he said. "Now go to sleep, we still have another two days here and I plan to get the most out of it." She closed her eyes pressing her face against his cool chest.

"Hey Damon?" she said quietly running her fingertips along his chest.

"Yes Elena?" he said toying with the ends of her hair.

"Have a mentioned that I love you?"

"You might have." he said. "Better say it again to be sure."

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said. "Now go to sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

Elena rolled over and the first thing she saw was Damon propped up on his elbow looking over at her. "How long have you been awake?" she said pushing her hair off her face.

"A couple minutes, a few hours. I have no idea." he said

"Just sitting there watching me sleep?" she said.

"Maybe."

"You're coming dangerously close to becoming a Stephanie Meyer character."

"Hey." he said. "Don't say stuff like that or I'll leave you here and make you get your own ride back to Mystic Falls."

"If you left me here I'd just wait until you got back." she said. "And you know you couldn't go that long without seeing me."

"Damn you know me." he said. She rolled over looping her leg around him and he ran his hand to her lower back. He kissed her softly running his hand through her hair. Just before his lips touched hers again she pulled back.

"Wait." she said.

"For what?" he said groaning his hand pulling her closer.

"I forgot something." she said.

"What?" he said.

"I forgot to say good morning." she said. "And I love you."

"Oh that." he said. "I love you too. And I love hearing you say that." He gripped her in both hands and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him the sheets still wrapped around her.

"Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" she said.

"We do." he said. "But like I said we can come back whenever you want."

"Can we just spend the whole summer here?" she said.

"Let's start with spring break and work our way up to a three-month vacation." He pulled her back down to him rolling her onto his back kissing her again. She heard a beeping sound and she sat up looking over at her bag.

"I think that's my phone." she said.

"It's been making that sound for about an hour." he said kissing her neck. "Just ignore it."

"But what if it's-Oh god Damon." she said her head falling back as his tongue ran across her breast sucking her nipples softly. "What if it's Jenna?" She blurted out as he pulled back.

"Fine." he growled. "Answer but make it quick." She slipped off the bed and pulled her phone from her bag.

"Oh it's Caroline." she said.

"Ignore it." said Damon.

"It could be important." said Elena flipping open her phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Elena I'm so sorry!" said Caroline. "I really didn't mean to and I'm really sorry but now-"

"Woah slow down." said Elena. "What happened?"

"Jenna called here asking for you and yesterday I covered for you by saying you were in the shower but she called again and she doesn't believe you're here so she's coming up here to see that you're here."

"She's what?" said Elena.

"I'm sorry I tried to cover for you but-"

"Yeah whatever I have to get there now!" she slammed her phone shut and sprinted to the closet.

"What the hell is going on?" said Damon standing up.

"Jenna is on her way to my lake house now!" said Elena. "She doesn't believe I'm there which means I need to get there now!" she said pulling on a pair of jeans hastily and shoving her clothes in her bags.

"Shit!" said Damon. "Get your stuff together and I'll drive you down there," he said jumping out of bed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said.

"How close is it?" he said.

"About three hours from Mystic Falls." she said. "Up north."

"Well we should only be about two hours away then if I break the speed limit the whole way back." he said pulling his jeans on.

"Then break the speed limit!" said Elena walking out of the closet her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I've got it." said Damon grabbing her bag. "Come on." He took off down the stairs and she ran after him grabbing her purse.

"But what about the rest of the stuff?" she said running down the stairs after him. "I couldn't fit everything in my bag and-"

"I'll come back for it after I drop you off." he said. "Now come on!" She followed him down the stairs looking around at the house.

"I was really looking forward to one more day here." she said.

"Me too." said Damon. "I had so much more planned."

"Don't tell me!" she said. "I don't want to know what I'm missing out on." They took off out the front door and Elena jumped into the passenger seat as Damon threw her bag into the back seat.

"So I'll just drop you off and then come back to the house and grab whatever you forgot and drop it in your room."

"I'm sorry our weekend is getting cut short." she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." he said. "And hey what we did have was pretty great."

"I'll still always want more." she said running her hand over his, twining their fingers together and resting them on the center console.

"And I'll give you everything you want." She smiled at him as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Then start breaking the speed limit." she said. Damon quickly pressed the gas pedal and they shot down the road. As the reached the end of the road she turned over over shoulder taking one last look at the house before they rounded the corner and it disappeared from view.

"You don't have to look so sad." said Damon. "You've still got me."

"I know." she said quietly. "I'm just not looking forward to heading back to reality a day early."

"I know." he said. "But things will get better. I mean Jenna and Jeremy have warmed up to me."

"But I doubt Bonnie will warm up that quickly. And I don't think Stefan ever will. And Katherine-"

"Hey." said Damon squeezing her hand. "We still have three hours to ourselves. We don't have to talk about that."

"Ok." she said. "Ok, three more hours of bliss and then back to hell."

"But you may want to spend a little time fixing yourself up." he said. "Because right now it's pretty obvious you didn't spend they last 48 hours on a girls weekend." Elena flipped down the visor, opened the mirror and gasped. Her neck was covered with red and purple bite marks, her lips were still swollen from kissing and her hair screamed sex.

"Oh god." she said reaching into her bag for a brush. She dragged it through her hair and when it wouldn't be tamed she pulled it back into a ponytail. She opened her makeup compact but Damon reached over and closed it.

"You don't need that." said Damon. With one hand on the steering wheel, he bit his right wrist and offered it to her.

"I don't need to drink." she said. "I can just use cover up."

"It's ok." he said. "You won't need much." She hesitated for a moment then closed her lips around his wrist. She ran her tongue over his skin kissing the spot gently before her eyes flicked up to him.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" she murmured looking up at him.

"I can't take my eyes off you when you do that." he said his knuckles white on the hand still gripping the steering wheel. She pulled back sucking her bottom lip her tongue flicking out to wipe her top lip.

"Are they gone?" she said arching back so he could see if the

bite marks had faded.

"Yes." he said with heavy breath. "But when you arch your back like that it makes me want to make some new ones." She quickly sat back in her seat.

"So-" she said trying desperately to change the subject. "What will we do the next time we come out here?"

"Well the lake will be warm enough so we could go swimming and have another picnic. Maybe we could even have a fire out there with s'mores."

* * *

After several hours of idle chit-chat and planning what they would they would do on their private vacation they were only a few minutes from the lake house. "I'm going to drop you there then turn straight around to the house. Do you want me to stop by on my way back?"

"You better not." she said. "Knowing Jenna she'll join us for the rest of the weekend and I don't want to risk it."

"Well then I will pick you up for school Monday." he said pulling into the driveway of the lake house. He leaned over kissing her softly.

"But you'll call me before then won't you?"

"Try and stop me." She smiled widely and reached into the backseat to grab her bag.

"I'll miss you." she said getting out of the car.

"I'll miss you too." She smiled one more time before hitching her bag up on her shoulder and closing the door. She walked towards the house and Damon pulled out of the driveway. She stopped on the porch looking over her shoulder one last time to see Damon pulling out of sight around the corner. She sighed softly and pushed open the door.

"Caroline?" said Elena leaning in the door. "Caroline?" There was no response. She sighed and started up the stairs to the room she and Jeremy shared when they stayed there. As she reached the top of the top of the stairs she looked out the window t see if she could spot Damon pulling down the road but she couldn't see him. She sighed and pushed open the door to her bedroom.

She immediately jumped back gasping wordlessly in shock. In _her_ bed, in _her_ house was Caroline and Stefan. "Oh my God!" she finally shrieked out dropping her bag to the floor. "Oh my- What the hell?"

"Elena!" gasped Caroline sitting up wrapping the sheets around her. "We didn't- I didn't know you would get here that fast. And we didn't hear you-"

"I don't- I-" She slammed the door shut leaning back on the wall. She had never thought that Stefan and Caroline would get together but now that she thought about it, it did make sense. Caroline had talked about how they had bonded when she became a vampire and he had started to show her about his alternative lifestyle. But, really? In her bed? She shuddered and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She opened the fridge but it was empty except for a box of baking soda. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet filling it with water. She gulped it down staring out towards the lake. While she could understand Stefan and Caroline being together she still wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Oh my god Elena!" said Caroline running down the stairs. "I'm so- so sorry!"

"It's fine." she said keeping her focus on the window. "I get it, vampire bonding and all that."

"But you shouldn't have had to find out like that." she said.

"I can agree with that." said Elena walking past Caroline back to the kitchen to set her glass in the sink.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then we can talk this out. Again I'm so, so sorry!" Caroline took off up the stairs leaving Elena alone downstairs again. She pulled her phone out of her pocket dialing Damon.

"Missing me already?" he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Like you wouldn't believe." she said. "I just walked in on Caroline and your brother in my bed."

"Oh, god." he said. "Do you want me to turn around?"

"No." she said. "I'll just throw myself into the lake."

"But seriously," he said. "Are you ok?"

"I think I am." she said. "I mean I can't exactly be mad, I mean you're Caroline's ex and she never said anything."

"But what about Stefan?" he said.

"I don't know." she said. She heard steps on the stairs. "Oh wait there's Caroline, she said we were going to talk."

"Call me if you need me." he said.

"I always need you." she said leaning on the counter. "Talk to you later." She ended the call turning around to have her heart to heart with Caroline. But instead of the bubbly blond was her ex-boyfriend. Shirtless. "Stefan-"

"How does it feel?" he said leaning against the wall.

"How does-"

"Walking in on your best friend with me?"

"Well, I'm happy Caroline found someone to help her through all of this. And I know you'll-"

"Don't pretend like this doesn't bother you." he said walking towards her. "I saw the look on your face."

"Well I think it would bother anyone to find _anyone_ in their bed like that." she said.

"And the fact that it was me," he said stepping closer into her.

"Didn't bother me since I've moved on. And now you have to so can you please stop this?" she stepped around him but he grabbed her wrist.

"I haven't moved on." he said. "There's only one girl I want and it's you." He pulled her towards him but she pushed back.

"Stop." She said wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "Look Caroline cares about you. You can't hurt her-"

"Like you hurt me?" he said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" she said. "I'm sorry about what happened and I'm sorry about what I did when I was compelled-"

"He compelled you?" said Stefan. "How do you not see how he's manipulating you?"

"He compelled me to try and forget about what happened to my parents!" she said. "The only one being manipulative here, is you. Tell Caroline I'll be back. I'm going for a walk." She ran by him out the front door.


	20. Chapter 20

Elena sat at the end of the dock holding her cell phone for over an hour. She wanted to call Damon so badly and tell her what Stefan had done but she knew if she did he would turn the car around and he could not be here when Jenna got here. As soon as Jenna did get here though she would call him. Maybe he could come back and then at least he could be a buffer between them.

She looked back at the house making sure he wasn't coming out to see her but instead it was Caroline bouncing on her heels coming down to end of the dock. "Hey Elena!" she said sitting beside her. "Again I am really sorry about earlier." she said.

"It's fine." she said looking over at her. "So you and Stefan are..."

"Well I don't really know quite what we are." said Caroline. "I mean we've been spending a lot of time together with all the vampire stuff and then the two of us being up here all alone just talking... It just happened." she said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No!" said Elena almost too quickly. "I mean... I don't mind at all. Me and Stefan were over a long time even before the Damon and I."

"He's just so amazing." said Caroline. "I mean he's been so patient with me through all of this. I am so hopeless with drinking blood without getting me all over me." She laughed and Elena tried to join her but she couldn't muster up a believable laugh. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." said Elena. "I just already miss Damon. I mean these last few days were...perfect."

"How was it?" said Caroline. "Where did he take you?"

"Oh god Caroline it was like something out of a movie." she said smiling. "It was this big beautiful house and we had it all to ourselves. He made me breakfast and we ate out on this gorgeous gazebo and we'd watch the sunrise from the library over the lake."

"It sounds like a dream." said Caroline.

"It was." said Elena dropping her feet of the dock so her feet dangled in the water. "And I finally said it. I told him I loved him."

"He let you hold out this long?" said Stefan from behind her. Elena turned around looking up at him.

"I knew I loved him." she said. "I just couldn't say it."

"Maybe it's because you didn't mean it." he said. Elena started to argue but she saw Jenna's silver car pulling down the road into the driveway.

"You need to go." she said. "Jenna's here." She stood picking up her shoes and marched back down the dock to the house.

"What was all that about?" said Caroline.

"I don't know." said Elena trying not to let her hands ball up. "Ok we have to make Jenna think that the two of us, just the two of us were the only ones here this weekend. A girls weekend."

"Got it." she said. "No Salvatorre brothers involved." The got to the house just as Jenna pulled up.

"Hey Jenna." said Elena. "We were just down at the dock putting our feet in the water."

"Wow." said Jenna looking around. "I forgot how great this house was."

"So that's the real reason you came out here." said Elena. "You just wanted a vacation yourself under the pretense of worrying about me."

"Well I was worried." she said. "You weren't picking up your phone and when I called Caroline you were never there to talk."

"Well here I am." said Elena. "A big two-hour drive for nothing."

"Well not quite for nothing." said Alaric getting out of the car. "I actually have a cabin up around here too so I thought I'd bring Jenna up just for a little two day trip. You and Jeremy will be alright on Monday on your own won't you?"

"Yeah of course." said Elena. "Well do you two want to come in for-" She remembered the bare state of the fridge. "A bathroom break or water?"

"No we're only 20 minutes away from his place." said Jenna. "I just wanted to stop in and make sure everything was alright."

"Well we'll be heading out tonight so we can get some rest for school." said Elena. "I'll call you when we get on the road and when we get home."

"Great." said Jenna hugging them both. "See you Tuesday." She got back in her car and she and Alaric drove up the road and out of sight.

"I cannot believe I drove here like a maniac for that." she said stepping inside the house. "That visit lasted less then five minutes."

"Yeah but at least you got back in time." said Caroline. "Can you imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been here?"

"Yeah I guess." she said. "But Damon and I had to cut our perfect weekend short."

"Oh no." said Stefan walking in the back door. "You had to actually do what you were telling everyone you were doing. How tragic." Caroline looked between the two of them trying to understand what was happening.

"I'm going to my room." she said fighting back the urge to scream several creative insults back at Stefan. "Then I'm going to head into town and pick up some groceries for those of us who don't subsist on deer and squirrels." She got into her room and pulled her phone out of her bag dialing Damon quickly.

"Hey." he said picking up almost immediately. "Is Jenna there?"

"Here and gone in under a minute." she said. "She was just stopping by on her way up to Alaric's cabin."

"So how is it going apart from that?" he said. Elena sat on her bed not knowing what to say. "Elena are you still there?"

"It's Stefan." she said. "And the way he's acting."

"What did he do?" said Damon his voice cold.

"Well he hasn't really done anything." she said. "It's what he's saying. He keeps... it's like he's trying to dangle Caroline in front of me to make me jealous."

"What the hell?" said Damon.

"I know." she said. "And Caroline feels like she has someone she can really connect to and he's just using her."

"I don't like that you're alone up there with him." said Damon and she could almost see his fingers tightening in anger over the steering wheel. "I thought would at least have Jenna looking out for you."

"I'll be fine." she said. "And we'll be leaving tonight anyway."

"Then I'm turning the car around." said Damon. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Damon you don't have to do that." said Elena her mood already lifting.

"I know I don't have to." he said. "I want to. And frankly I miss you already."

"Well don't turn the car around." she said. "Go back to the house and get all our stuff together and then come back. I'll be fine until noon. I'll just stay in my room and out of his way."

"I love you." he said. "Just stay safe. You don't want to know how Stefan can get. when-" Damon stopped mid-sentence.

"When he what?" said Elena sitting up a bit.

"He just hasn't always been this controlled." he said. "Just be careful ok?"

"I will. I love you Damon." she said her fingers wrapping around the necklace he gave her.

"Say it again." he said.

"I love you." she said smiling. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you too." he said. "And I'll be there soon." She smiled and closed her phone.

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't you?" said Stefan leaning in the doorway.

"Get out." she said her hand closing over her necklace tighter.

"Just wondering why if you're so madly in love it took you so long too say it. Maybe you're really not-"

"Don't you dare." she said standing up. "I am sorry about how I ended things with you. I am sorry but how many times do I have to say it? We are done. And Caroline thinks you two have something going on. So don't use her for whatever sick plan you've got going on."

"So I was right." he said. "You are jealous of me and Caroline."

"You are deranged!" said Elena. "I am not jealous of you. I have Damon, I am in love with Damon."

"Keep telling yourself that." he said stepping into her and she instinctively stepped back. "Keep telling yourself you don't regret-"

"Get out." she said. "Get out of my room." She pushed against him even though she knew he was much stronger then her.

"I will for now." he said backing away. "I'll give you time to see what you really want."

"I want Damon." she said.

"For now." She slammed the door in his face locking it.


	21. Chapter 21

Elena stomped down the stairs refusing to look at Stefan as she walked out the front door and got into Caroline's car. She drove to town her hand clenched around the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She found the one grocery store in the small town and went inside grabbing a basket. She grabbed a few snacks automatically grabbing Caroline's favorites but puts them back. After buying food for herself and grabbing a magazine from the rack at the front of the store she headed back to the car.

She was in no rush to get back to the house where she'd have to avoid Stefan's increasingly aggressive advances and plastering on more fake smiles for Caroline. She was tempted to just sit in her car by the side of the road and red her magazine in peace but she knew Caroline would be expecting her. She would just go back to the house tell her to enjoy her time with Stefan while she waited for Damon. She pulled up to the house and gathered up her groceries before heading inside.

Before she had even stared to unload her groceries Stefan was behind her. She had turned around to open the fridge and had stepped into him instead. "Stefan," she said clenching her jaw. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he said backing her into the counter bracing his hands on either side of her effectively trapping her against him.

"Get off me." she said not bothering to push against him. "I love Damon and you assaulting me isn't going to change that."

"Assaulting you?" he said leaning down into her. "Aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

"Aren't you being a bit predatory?" she said turning away from him. "Please just let me put the food away."

"Fine." he said pulling away from her and heading back out into the living room. She threw the groceries in haphazardly then retreated to her room before Stefan could corner her again. She shut her bedroom door behind her grabbing her phone and dialing Damon.

"I'm on my way back." he said.

"Drive faster." she said.

"What did he do?" said Damon sounding concerned.

"He just won't leave me alone." she said. "I can't step outside my room without him cornering me."

"Then just stay in your room." he said. "And I'll take care of him once I get there."

"Don't." she said. "The four of us have to stay here through at least tonight together. Just come back and the two of us can hole up in my bed until the sun comes up."

"Sounds like a plan." he said and she heard the engine growl as he accelerated.

"Don't crash." she said laughing. "I need you here in one piece."

"I should be there in an hour." he said. "Stay in your room."

"Love you Damon." she said.

"I love you too Elena." he said. "Now I've gotta hang up so I can break the speed limit and not flip the car over."

"Yeah." she said. "Flipping cars is my thing. Bye." She heard him laugh before he hung up. She pulled her magazine open and flipped through the pages listlessly trying to pretend she was interested in what celebrity was pregnant or the new face of a perfume line. She heard Stefan and Caroline moving around downstairs, her voice floating up the stairs. She tried to tune them out but at the same time she strained to try to hear their conversation. She heard what must have been discussions of their earlier hunt because words like 'chase' and 'catch' were repeated often. She wished she could call Damon and just talk to him until he was at the door but she knew if she distracted him it would take him longer to get there. She finally started reading one of the articles but stopped when she read the first line. _Lots_ _of_ _people_ _think_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _impossible_ _to_ _date_ _two_ _guys_ _at_ _once_ _but_ _our_ _quick_ _and_ _easy_ _tips_ _make_ _it_ _possible!_ Why would the article even exist? She flipped to a less irritating article on how to make your skin glow in 30 days and perused it instead.

She read a few less inflammatory articles as the sun set and she flicked on a bedside lamp. She was reminded of the summers when she'd stay up late reading her books under the covers with a flashlight until her father would come in and scold her and tell her to go to sleep. She hadn't been back to this cabin since her parents had died and due to the rushed circumstances that had her rushing though the doors she hadn't had time to really think about it.

Now as she looked around in the dimming light she was flooded with memories of the countless days she and Jeremy had spent here with her parents. She thought about Jeremy building forts with couch cushions and blankets and having indoor campouts when it rained. She remembered her father teaching her how to swim in the lake and her mother showing her how to make burgers on the grill.

She inhaled slowly and she realized how much the smell of wood and pine and cool air made her think of her family and she started tearing up. She wiped at her eyes setting down her magazine and pulling the warm plaid blanket up around her leaning against her pillow and squeezed her eyes closed. When she was like this all wrapped up in her old bed it was so easy to pretend she was thirteen years old, taking a nap after a long swim and her mom would call upstairs that dinner was ready any second and for one brief second she wished it was years ago and everything was so much simpler.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep." came a voice from the doorway. She opened her eyes slowly some tired part of her mind expecting to see her father in the doorway. But the dark-haired boy in the tight t-shirt looked nothing like her father.

"Dad?" she said still sleepy.

"Elena it's me." said Damon his eyebrow creasing.

"When did you get here?" she said sitting up.

"A couple of minutes ago." he said sitting at the foot of her bed. "Did you say, Dad?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here and being with my mom and dad and how easy things were and-" she sat up wiping her eyes.

"Hey it's ok." he said moving up the bed to hold her against him stroking her back. "I know you miss them."

"It's not just that, I miss how easy things were back then. I mean I love you, I love this, I love being with you but sometimes... Sometimes I wish the only thing I had to worry about was if we were going to the movies or dinner and not if my I had to wonder who was going to harass me tonight, my exboyfriend who's my current boyfriends brother who's dating my best friend or their ex who might try to take my place at any second." She dropped her head to his shoulder. "And that's without throwing vampires into the mix." He kept running his hands up and down her back as she inhales the smell of his skin.

"Are you sure you don't want to just drive through the night back to Mystic Falls?" he said. "Get away from here?"

"You've been driving all day." she said. "Just grab some food from the kitchen, lock the door and we can hide from Stefan and Caroline until morning."

"I don't care about the drive." he said. "If you want to go-"

"I want you." she said pulling back to look at him. "I just want to lay in bed all night with you."

"Sounds good." he said. "And no need to venture downstairs for food I got it already," he said nodding towards the door where there was a brown paper bag.

"Do Stefan and Caroline even know you're here?" she said.

"I didn't talk to them but my car is outside." he said. "They can figure it out. But you looked like you were about to fall asleep. Just take a nap."

"No," she said. "You just got here and-"

"And I could use a nap too." he said. "Lay down, I'll be here when you wake up." He kicked his shoes off and moved under the plaid blanket with her. She turned to face him kissing him softly, wrapping her arms around him. "Missed you."

"I missed you too." she said. "Oh god, we're one of those couples."

"What kind of couple?" he said.

"The kind that after being apart for a couple hours can't let go of each other." she said.

"And I'm kind of ok with that." he said. "Now sleep so we can be annoyingly loud when we wake up and piss off my brother."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" she said grinning into his neck.

"Nope." he said. "Go ahead."

"I love you so much I'm going to be extra loud when we wake up as payback for catching him with Caroline in my old house." she said. He squeezed her tight kissing her again.

"I love you too." he said. "Now rest up."


	22. Chapter 22

Elena woke up drumming her fingers against the soft cotton of Damons shirt. "Morning." he said. "Or...night." He said glancing up at the dark window.

"You're making me nocturnal." she said.

"Hey you were half asleep before I walked in." he said. "Don't blame me."

"Did you seriously just drive straight here from the house without stopping?" she said tilting her head. He nodded running his fingers through her hair. "Pretty much as soon as you said Stefan was here I didn't take my foot off the gas pedal."

"I don't really think he's going to attack me." she said. "Just..molest me a little."

"You haven't met angry Stefan." he said.

"Sure I have." she said. "What about when he found out about us?"

"That was pissy Stefan." he said. "That was mildly pissed, Stefan."

"Are you serious?" she said. "He nearly put you through my wall. Seriously there's a dent there!"

"Yeah if he was really angry he would have thrown me through the window...into a tree...then staked me."

"So you think he's angry?" she said glancing at the door.

"I think he's getting there." he said. "And he's trying to win you back and you're fighting him. He's not used to that, especially for someone who loves me."

"Well then we should lock the door." she said.

"You realize that with vampires that's basically a symbolic gesture, right?" he said as she stood turning the lock and then climbing into bed again.

"He can't blame us for barging into a locked room." she said climbing over him and kissing him slowly.

"No he can't." he said his hands coming to rest on her hips. "Now if I remember correctly you promised to be extra loud."

"Well give me a reason to be extra loud." she said smiling.

"That's my girl." he said sliding his hand under her shirt.

"I really like being your girl." she said. "Have I mentioned that?"

"A couple times." he said. "But I don't mind." She lay against him kissing him slowly.

"I like being near you." she said. "I'm trying not to be so clingy but I just...I kind of ache when you aren't here."

"That's not being clingy." he said. "But this shirt is, let's take it off." She laughed a little as he pulled it over her head.

"Smooth line." she said.

"I've been awake for five minutes and my gorgeous girlfriend is topless. You can't expect me to be clever all the time."

"I can forgive you if you kiss me senseless." she said.

"Deal." he said kissing her softly. He bit at her lip pulling at it. She whimpered a bit leaning forward into him.

"I love you." she said pulling his shirt over his head. They both shucked off the rest of their clothes and lay back together.

"I love you too." he said. "God I really love you." He kissed up the side of her neck and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Bite me." she moaned.

"Elena I shouldn't." he murmured against her neck.

"I had some of your blood in the car on the way back." she said running her hands through his hair. "It's only fair."

"I'm trying to cut back." he said rubbing his lips against her neck and she could tell his fangs were already out.

"I know you want to." she said pulling her hair back from her neck. "And it's not hurting me. I like it. I want it. Please."

"Jesus I can't stand it when you beg." he said and she felt him buck up against her. He sunk his fangs into her neck and she moaned loudly clutching at him.

"Good to know that works." she said her eyes rolling back.

"I need to be inside you." he said licking at her neck.

"Yes, do it." she said and he thrust inside her biting into her neck harder. She shrieked loudly her hands digging into his shoulders. He pulled back smiling as she arched back rolling her hips against him. He laid one hand on the small of her back rolling her over so he was laying over her. Her hands went to his back scratching red lines across it as he sucked from her neck. Just as she started to feel the effects of the blood loss he pulled back licking his lips.

"You ok?" he said his hips slowing a little.

"Yeah... fine." she said. "Now keep going, please," she said whimpering a bit at the end.

"It is not fair the things your voice does to me." he said his hips snapping against hers. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Come on drink." She pressed her lips to his skin and drank from the already closing wound.

"Guess I owe you again." she said as she licked her lips.

"You don't owe me anything." he said kissing her again. "You are beautiful. You are so incredibly, unbelievably amazing." He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hips rolled against hers and she moaned louder as he pressed deeper inside her. When there was a loud bang she looked up where she saw Stefan standing in the hallway her door ricocheting off the wall. His jaw was clenched, his fists were balled up and he was glaring at the two of them. She looked away from him and back to Damon.

"I love you." she said to Damon kissing him again. The door slammed shut behind them but she didn't even flinch.

"I'm assuming that was-" Damon said starting to turn over his shoulder.

"As far as I'm concerned you and I are the only people in the world." she said. "Don't think about anything else." He smiled kissing her again and she wrapped her legs around him as he thrust against her.

Later Elena lay on Damon's chest as he ran his hand up and down her bare back. "So I thought the plan was obnoxiously loud sex to annoy Stefan."

"It was." she said. "But then I realized I don't really care what he thinks about us. Before when I was angry and..."

"I had erased your guilt."

"I wasn't blaming you." she said. "But when I was dangling our relationship in front of him before it didn't make us any stronger or me any happier. In the long run, I would like him to accept us and thats not going to happen by me being a bitch."

"You think he'll accept us?" he said.

"Not right away." she said. "But in the long run..."

"I'm just warning you he's very good at holding a grudge." he said. "Don't hold your breath."

"He's still your brother." she said.

"You're amazing you know that?" he said.

"I've been told." she said. "So we're driving back tomorrow morning?"

"Yep." he said. "Thats what you want right?" she said.

"Yeah." she said. "I'll just have to tell Jenna Caroline and I stopped by your house on our way back. Then you can just drive me straight home."

"Ok." he said. "So are you brave enough to venture downstairs to grab dinner?" he said. "I got some pre-made stuff for you and a blood bag for me so we just have to run down and grab it out of the fridge."

"Ok..." she said. "Time to be brave." She stood pulling on her jeans and Damon's jacket zipping it up. "Give me a little courage." He pulled her into him kissing her softly.

"Ready?" he said.

"I guess." she said.

"I could just go down there and grab stuff for both of us." she said.

"No." she said. "Stefan's less likely to kill you if I'm there."

"Good point." he said. He squeezed her hand and they walked out her door and down the steps. For a minute she thought they were actually going to get away without seeing Stefan but as they rounded the corner into the kitchen he was sitting at the counter. Elena looked away from him and towards the fridge squeezing his hand trying desperately to convey the message Don't provoke him. He squeezed back and she opened the fridge.

"Working awful hard to prove you two are happy." he said.

"Yes." said Damon. "Behind our closed door. Very showy of us."

"Don't." she said taking out her sandwich and a bottle of water. She pulled out the blood bag and tried to hold all three evenly.

"Why are you still bothering with blood bags?" said Stefan. "Isn't that what she is to you?" Elena slammed the door a little harder than necessary.

"She's not a blood bag." snapped Damon.

"Well you have to admit I'm much cuter than all those deer you've been sucking down." said Elena. "Come on Damon, let's go." She looped her arm through his and pulled him out of the kitchen. She pulled him towards the stairs and then walked up the stairs ahead of him. He followed after her quickly and she slammed the door once they were both inside.

"For the record, I also agree you are much cuter then deer." he said taking the blood bag from her. "And I admire the sass."

"I just couldn't take any more of that self-righteous attitude." she said. "I snapped."

"I liked it." he said. "You should snap more often."

"I shouldn't." she said. "You've met bad Elena she's fun at first then gets scary."

"I've always been a fan of a good horror movie." he said. "Come on let's eat. Then we can go to bed and drive home tomorrow."

"I'm not really tired." said Elena taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I said bed not sleep." said Damon grinning before starting to sip from the blood bag.

"Gotta love the specifics." she said and he nodded smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

Elena and Damon rose early in an effort to avoid another confrontation with Stefan and succeeded in slipping into his car unscathed. Elena wrote a text to Caroline telling her to corroborate the story that she had gone to visit Stefan and Damon had volunteered to drive her home and that otherwise, the weekend had gone off Salvatore free. The combination of late night sex and the early morning left Elena sleepy in the car and she curled up in the passenger seat watching Damon as he drove down the highway in the early glow of the morning. He glanced over at her. "What are you looking at?" he said.

"You." she said unembarrassed. "I just...I never expected this."

"Which part of it?" he said.

"Well the vampire stuff." she admitted. "But when I met you all I could think was-"

"Wow Stefan's brother sure is a cocky jerk?" he filled in.

"No." she said. "That someone like you would never look at me twice."

"Were you oblivious to the fact I couldn't keep my eyes off you?"

"I guess so." she said. "You were just so...different. I had never met someone so confident of himself, so sure of everything he did...I mean when you tried to compel me into kissing you...I almost did." she said.

"Really?" he said. "But you were wearing vervain."

"I know." she said. "But as soon as you said it I couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to kiss you. I mean Stefan just kind of..." she stopped. "When I kiss you, you just...take control so completely. It's not pressuring or threatening but you just take what you want. I love that about you." He reached over slowing the car slightly to kiss her gently. "And I love that you can kiss me like that too," she said her eyes still closed smiling softly.

"You were thinking all that while you were staring at me?" he said.

"Not just that..." she said. "Before all, I could think of was all the reasons I couldn't say I loved you. It was too soon, too fast, too unsure. But I never concentrated on all the reasons why I kept having to keep myself from saying it. It was so easy to fall for you."

"I love you too Elena." he said.

They chatted easily for the rest of the drive about everything and anything but Stefan. Before they knew it he was pulling up in front of Elena's house.

"Don't make me get out." she said pouting out her bottom lip comically.

"You have to." he said. "I don't want Jenna and Jeremy hating me because they never see you anymore."

"But they don't even know you're the one that stole me away." she said. "come on let's just go back to your place."

"No." he said firmly. "Go spend some time with your family. I'll drop by tonight ok?"

"Ok." she said leaning over to kiss him softly before she got out. He got out as well and helped her carry her bag to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." he said before turning to step off the porch and back towards his car.

"Damon?" she called out and he turned around. "Love you."

He smiled at her. "Love you too." She grinned and then opened her front door starting up the stairs to her room. Luckily since it was the weekend both Jenna and Jeremy were sleeping in so she hadn't had to lie about why Damon had been the one to drop her off. She dropped her bag in the corner off her room and dropped onto her bed toeing off her boots before closing her eyes and slipping off to sleep. A few hours later she woke to the sounds of Jeremy and Jenna moving around downstairs. She pulled on a fresh change of clothes and came downstairs to meet them.

"Hey." said Jenna. "I was just about to send Jeremy to wake you up. I just finished making sandwiches.

"Thanks." Elena said taking the plate Jenna had pushed her way.

"So how was your all girls weekend?" said Jenna.

"Really nice." said Elena.

"Must have been nice to have a Salvatorre free weekend." said Jeremy. Elena gave him a look and then started eating.

"Yeah." said Elena.

"I have to admit I was happy to hear you were hanging out with Caroline. When you started dating Damon you kind of withdrew from all your other friends." said Jenna.

"Yeah Elena we wouldn't want you to abandon all your friends for Damon." said Jeremy before taking a bite of his food. Elena glared at him then looked at her food guiltily. She had sort of been neglecting her girlfriends lately. The last time she had talked to Caroline about something non-vampire related was...well right before she and Damon got together. And Bonnie had refused to speak to her ever since she had given her Caroline's daylight ring.

The three of them had been best friends since they were kids and had kept her together when her life started to fall apart. She finished her sandwich and then went upstairs and after several minutes of pacing dialed Bonnie's number. It only rang once before it went to voicemail so she knew she had rejected her call.

"Hey Bonnie." said Elena sitting on her bed. "I was just calling to talk to you. I know you're kinda mad at me. And I just wanted to- I know you don't understand what's going on right now but I'd like to try to explain. Please call me back." She lay back on her pillow staring at her ceiling. She didn't want to lose Bonnie as a friend.


	24. Chapter 24

Elena woke the next morning to her alarm clock checking her phone for messages. She had three and she scrolled through them quickly. The first was from Caroline. Stefan and I got home fine. Sorry again for what happened up at the cabin. Forgive me? Elena quickly typed back Of course! See you at school.

The next message came from Damon. I missed not going to bed with you last night and not waking up next to you this morning. We need to get away again ASAP. I'll be to your house soon to take you to school. Love you. She smiled and sent back. I love you too. See you soon.

The third was from Bonnie. This isn't a conversation I want to have over text or on the phone. We'll talk at lunch today. Elena took a deep breath. Bonnie was really pissed. But at least she was willing to talk. Whatever you want. I'll see you there.

She finally got out of bed cracking her back and running her hands through her hair. Going back to school after such a blissful weekend seemed like an impossible task but she knew she had to. She dragged herself into the shower and then back into her room wrapped in a towel. She pulled on a silver and teal patterned top over a soft grey cotton skirt stepping into flats before doing her hair and makeup and pulling on Damons leather jacket. She turned into the collar inhaling deeply and the smell of him made her smile a bit.

As she came down the stairs Jeremy was already running out the door. "I got a ride!" he called over his shoulder before shutting the door. She came down into the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal and eating it quickly. Before long she saw Damons car pulling up the driveway. She dropped her bowl in the sink and came bounding out the front door before he could get out of his car.

"It feels like it's been days!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her wist grinning as he kissed her. She pulled at his lip the want inside her for him almost making her feel hungry for him.

"I know what you mean." he said. "I've spent the last six hours listening to Caroline and my brother banging on every surface in ever room of my house." Elena started at his words pulling back to look at him. "Yeah, trust me you I'm giving you the PG version of what I had to hear."

"I'm worried about Caroline." she said looking up at him biting her lip. "She really thinks she's found someone she can connect to at a really fragile time in her life and Stefan is just…" She trailed off looking up at him.

"You're worried he's just using her to get to us." he said.

"Yeah…" she said leaning into him. "But I can't tell her that, she won't believe me."

"Well…then don't say it like that." he said. "Just..Drop some careful hints."

"I guess so." she said laying her head on his chest relishing in the feeling of just being close to him. After their weekend where they'd spent almost 48 hours never more than a few feet from each other had made the hours of separation stretch out in a torturous way.

"Elena…" he said softly his hand slipping under the jacket to rub at the small of her back. "You've got to get to school."

"No." she groaned pulling him tighter. "Don't make me go, take me back to Georgia."

"Don't tempt me." he said and she could feel the husky growl of his voice reverberate in his chest. "Come on, get in the car." She pulled away from him reluctantly, getting into his car.

"Compared to the weekend we just had everything else is so much more torturous." she said. "Now we have to tip toe around everyone else and be so careful."

"I'll still come to get you at lunch." he said. "We can have plenty of fun then."

"No." she said regretfully. "I finally got Bonnie to speak to me and she wants to talk it all out at lunch. I can't blow her off especially for-" She stopped herself looking down into her lap.

"Especially for me. Because she hates me." Damon finished for her. "Well any plans after school?"

"No." she said. "But after what you said it sound like your place isn't exactly 'Damon and Elena' friendly either. And Jenna will be home all afternoon unpacking."

"Don't worry." he said. "I'll find somewhere for us to be alone." He leaned over kissing her softly before starting the car.

"I'm not sure I can make it seven hours without seeing you." she said. "Why don't you just kidnap me and we'll ride off into the sunset together? I'm already in the car. Just…take off and take me with you." She was mostly joking but part of her wished that he would actually do it.

"Elena I'm not taking you away from Jeremy and Jenna and Bonnie and Caroline and everyone else who loves you. We don't have to be alone to be together."

"But it's so much easier that way." she said. "We don't have to lie or hide-"

"And sooner then you know we won't have to do any of that." he said reaching over his hand on her thigh thumb rubbing softly.

"I hope so." she said. "I need to hope there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"There is." he said. "And if nothing else theres at least 4 orgasms waiting for you after school."

"Four?" she said. "Getting a bit lazy aren't we?"

"Is that a challenge Elena?" he said turning into the school parking lot.

"Of course it is." she said taking her bag from the bag seat. He leaned over kissing her neck.

"Well why don't you come up with a number…" he said biting carefully at her ear. "And then I'll double it."

"That's more like it." she said turning to kiss him. He took the side of her face in his hand kissing her harder. "Damon…" She moaned softly. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into his lap right here and lose herself.

"Go on." he said pulling back. "Learn, makeup with Bonnie, warn Caroline. You can do it all." He said in a sarcastically cheery voice. She pouted her lips and widened her already large brown eyes. "And no puppy dog eyes." He said turning away.

"You're no fun." she said opening the door.

"I am plenty of fun." he said as she shut the door behind her. He rolled down his window. "I have the ruined headboard to prove it!" He called out as he sped away. She laughed out loud as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. She walked up the steps of the school turning down the hall towards her locker. As she turned the corner she saw Stefan pinning Caroline against the wall of lockers kissing her furiously. She turned quickly on her heel trying to back track before they spotted her but-

"Elena!" said Caroline brightly. Elena winced and turned back. "Sorry again! But uh, you know how it is. Insatiable appetite and all."

"Mhmm…" says Elena keeping her eyes focused anywhere but on the pair of them. "I've just gotta grab my notebook, put my clean gym clothes away and then I'll be out of your way."

"Crap!" said Caroline. "I forgot my whole gym bag in the car. I'll be right back!" She took off down the hall, a little faster then normal but not quite vampire speed leaving Elena alone with Stefan.

"You remember what it was like." said Stefan his voice low as Elena bent down. "How many times have I kissed you here? Remember how-"

"Knock it off." she hissed. "Look if you're doing this all to get back at me fine- but leave Caroline out of it. She doesn't need this right now."

"Are you jealous Elena?" he said and as she stood up from her locker Stefan was inches from her face.

"No." she said taking a step back. "I don't want my best friend getting hurt by you. Do you even have feelings for her?"

"Of course I-" he began.

"Got it!" said Caroline whipping back around the corner. "Thanks for reminding me, Elena!" Elena took the opportunity of Caroline's sudden appearance to slip away to her first class. As she sat down at her desk she pulled out her phone texting Damon.

I've only been here 5 minutes and Stefans already cornered me. Help. His reply came back almost instantly.

Have any more vervain? She laughs and sends back a photo of her pressing her lips to the locket he gave her.

I've got all I need. The bell rang and she put her phone away pulling out her notebook.

The closer lunch got the more nervous Elena got. This was Bonnie, one of her best friends. Why was she so scared to talk to her? Once she explained everything Bonnie would be happy for her. She hoped she would… Her stomach twisted and churned as the bell rang. She stood and walked slowly, carefully out to the spot where she had eaten lunch with Bonnie and Caroline since their freshman year. Bonnie was already sitting on their sunny patch of grass. Elena sat down beside her. "Hi," she said softly. Bonnie looked over at her and her eyes caught on Damons leather jacket.

"A bit hot for that isn't it." she said her voice dripping with distain.

"Ye-yeah." said Elena pulling the jacket off and folding it into her bag. "I guess it is." She twisted the vervain necklace nervously between her fingers. "Bonnie-"

"After everything he's done." said Bonnie. "To your friends, to your family, to you! How can you just forget all that?"

"I didn't forget." she said. "He's changed. You know before he was a vampire he wasn't like this. And for a hundred years, he's felt hurt and angry and alone. That would turn anyone into-"

"A murderous psychopath?" said Bonnie rolling her eyes.

"He was hurt. He lashed out. I'm not going to deny he did horrible things-"

"Like threatening to kill-" Bonnie said her voice getting louder and people turned to stare.

"Ok let's not do this in the middle of school." said Elena standing up pulling Bonnie with her. "We need to do this somewhere quieter." She pulled Bonnie through the hallway and into an empty classroom.

"He's changed you Elena!" said Bonnie. "You cursed out the principal, you got suspended-"

"That was all- that wasn't Damon." she said. "Or- it was Damon but he was trying to help. He didn't know it was doing more harm than good."

"Well then please." said Bonnie sitting at one of the desks. "Explain."

"He saw how guilty I felt about my parent's death, how much it weighed on me. So he tried to help. The compulsion took away the guilt but it took away all the growth and maturity that came with it. That's why I was acting so horrible. But as soon as he realized his mistake he fixed it."

"He shouldn't have compelled you at all." said Bonnie.

"He was trying to do the same thing for me that I did with Jeremy for Vicki." said Elena. "Bonnie…have I seemed happy these last few months? Or have I just been going through the motions?"

"You've been happy." said Bonnie stubbornly.

"I wasn't." she said. "And you know it. But, look at me now. I'm happy, I feel like I can breathe again. I'm sorry for the things Damon has done but we've all made mistakes with everything that's happened. You've forgiven Stefan and me and I hope this first time Caroline messes up through her transition you forgive her. Or the first time she slips up are you gonna stop speaking to her too?"

"Of course not." said Bonnie. "Caroline's my friend."

"And so am I." she said. "And he makes me happy. Bonnie, I love him and he loves me. This weekend was the happiest I've felt in years. Are you really telling me that you can't be happy for me and Damon? I'm not asking you to be his new best friend but- Just-" She peters out, not sure exactly what she is asking. Bonnie looked back and she and Elena stared nervously.

"I'll try." said Bonnie. "No promises. But I'll try."

"That's all I ask." she said wrapping her arms around Bonnie. Bonnie hugged her back. "I really missed you."

"Me too." said Bonnie. "I was just- scared I was going to lose you to him."

"Never." said Elena. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. How about this weekend we have a girls night. Just you me and Caroline and a romcom?"

"That sounds nice." said Bonnie. "I'll bring the popcorn?"

"Yeah." said Elena smiling. The bell rang and they both grabbed their bags. She knew it wasn't all fixed but…Bonnie was willing to try. That's all she needed.

She successfully avoided Stefan and Caroline and by the end of the day, she was nearly buzzing with anticipation. She saw Damon's car pull up before the bell rang and it took superhuman effort not to bolt out of class early. When the bell did ring she ran out, down the stairs and into his car. "Go!" she said. "Quick before your brother shows up." He peeled out of the parking lot tires squealing and she laughed as the took off down the street. "I realized I forgot something this morning," she said looking over at him.

"What did you forget?" he said his eyes on the road.

"I forgot to say I love you." she said her chin resting on her hand as she looked at him.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." said Damon looking over at her. "Say that again?"

"I love you." she said softly.

"Sorry, one more time." he said cupping a hand around his ear.

"I love you!" she said and he pulled off onto a side road tires spinning in the dry dust. She looked around and saw they had pulled off into a shielded part of the woods.

"Oh." he said turning off the car. "Me too." He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over, undid hers and pulled her onto his lap all at lightning speed.

"What are you doing?" she said grinning at him.

"This was the best I could do on short notice." he said. "Since both of our houses aren't options. Unless you want to rent out a room at the bed and breakfast in town-"

"No!" she said. "My parents were friends with the owners! They'd call Jenna-"

"I know." he said. "So this is our only option."

"How stereotypical." she said. "Why don't you just drive me up to Makeout Point?"

"Yeah," he said scooting the seat back as far as it would go. "And then I can give you my pin and you and Rizzo and the rest of the Pink Ladies can-"

"Shut up." she said as he reclined the seat and she leaned forward kissing him. His hands slid up under the edge of her skirt.

"I think this is the most conventional thing we've done." he said. "Having sex in my car."

"Are we having sex?" she said. "I still feel pretty clothed."

"Well now who's thinking conventionally?" he said slipping her underwear down swiftly. "I need to widen your horizons."

"I feel like you've done plenty to-" His finger slipped inside her. "Widen my horizons…" She said her voice syrupy.

"Theres never a limit for your learning." he said starting to press in and out of her agonizingly slowly. She shuddered pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

"I would like that very much." she gasped into his ear. She reached down between them trying to undo his jeans quickly.

"Slow down.." he said his fingers still moving slowly against her his other hand pushing her hair back so he could kiss up her neck. "You're always in such a hurry, Elena."

"Because I want you now." she said her hands undoing the button and tugging the zipper down. "Want-"

"We have all the time in the world." he said pressing another finger inside her and using the other hand to push her hand away from his jeans. "Enjoy this. Savor it."

"You're just enjoying torturing me." she moaned turning her head so her lips brush his neck.

"Mostly I'm enjoying the sounds you make when you don't get your way." he said pulling his fingers back slowly then pressing them back in the same languid way.

"That makes me sound like a spoiled brat." she said. "Don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"Oh I very much do." Damon said. "But we should change it up. Bruising, so-hard-you-can't-catch-your-breath sex is going to wear you out. I'm trying to give you a rest day."

"So considerate." she said moving against his fingers slowly.

"I try." he said quietly he angled her chin so he could look at her. "God, you're beautiful." He said smiling a bit.

"Stop." she said turning her face away but he turned it back.

"Don't look away." he said. "Let me look at you." He kissed her gently his lips barely brushing hers before he pulled back kissing the corner of her lips, down her neck then leaning back to look at her again. "I could look at you all day."

"If we had a whole day together I hope you'd do more then just look at me." she said her hips rocking.

"I wouldn't need to." he said. "I don't just love you because I have sex with you. You know that right?"

"Of course." she said leaning forward to kiss him.

"Elena-" he said leaning back. "I know we have sex a lot but we are more than that. Right?"

"Yes," she said. "Of course. You do so much for me, you care about me so much. You do a dozen little things a day that shows me how much you love me."

"I just-" he pulls back to look at her removing his fingers from her despite her disappointed moan. "I'm not always good at that stuff- the relationship stuff that's not just throwing you down on the nearest bed."

"And as much as I love that part," she said sitting up a little. "I think you're entirely wrong. Our weekend away was nothing but you show me how you love me in a hundred ways. The picnics and the dresses and the library. That was all amazing. And that's why I really felt like I was ready to say I loved you. Because you showed me how you loved me in so many ways I knew I could believe it. Any doubts I had evaporated." She leaned up kissing him softly.

"I feel like you spend all your time reassuring me. Taking care of me." he said.

"I feel the same way about you." she said. "And if we're both feeling the same way and we're both happy…we must be doing something right."

"See this is why I make you go to school." he said. "One of us has to be the smart one."

"Well then I think we should follow your advice. Do something other then bang all over Mystic Falls."

"Did you have something in mind?" he said. She returned his question with a smile.

* * *

As they sat beside each other under the gazebo facing onto the Falls Damon looked over at her. "You're being quiet," he said.

"Just…thinking." she said her eyes closed drinking in the sun and the sound of the crashing water.

"About?" he prompted.

"All of it." she said. "I mean… Stefan might never be happy with this. But, Caroline likes this. And Jeremy and Jenna are warming up to it. Even Bonnie said she'd try to-"

"Tolerate this?" he finished.

"To understand us." she said. "Which I get. A few months ago I couldn't have imagined we'd end up here…like this." She opened her eyes looking at him. "A year ago I couldn't have imagined half the stuff that's happened in this town. And it's hard sometimes but if it brought me to you…I don't know." she dropped her head looking away from him.

"Then what?" he said prompting her again.

"Maybe it was worth it." she said. "To get here. To get to us."

"I have to say I agree." he said.

"And no matter how hard it gets…How much crazier this town gets," she said looking up at him sliding her fingers into his. "It'll be easier with you."

"I love you." he said laying his forehead against hers. "Through all of it."

"I love you." she said with a smile. "Through all of it."


End file.
